Orígenes: El Retorno del Mal
by Lady Venatrix
Summary: Bajo la tiranía de un rey, un guerrero, tras perderlo todo, huye, salvando en su camino a una bebé unicornio. Sin embargo, con su solo existir, tendrá consecuencias en su propia vida, desafíos que deberá vencer para lograr salvar a quienes ama. Royal Shine está de regreso, y sólo ella será dueña de su propio destino ¿Qué camino elegirá?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**"Una Advertencia"**

Cuando el sol cae para dar paso a la brillante luna, viene la oscuridad.

Por eso, los ponis entraban de vuelta a sus casas de inmediato tras escuchar la campaña que daba inicio al toque de queda, esos que no tienen hogar hogar busca morada donde pueden pasar la noche y tener así un día más de vida, sin embargo, El miedo a la grabación en los corazones de los auxiliares impedían que abrieran las puertas para cumplir los deseos anhelados. Los potros se esconden en cajas dentro de callejones oscuros. Los adultos solo se esconden en las sombras esperando no ser vistos por soldados que rondaban en las calles.

En los pueblos de la zona baja, asechaban en grupos de dos, centinelas con armaduras plateadas rondaban por cada sendero, vigilando las calles, cada paso que daban las luces provenientes de velas eran apagadas.

En un camino totalmente dominado por la oscuridad, un unicornio y un pony terrestre perteneciente a la guardia pasaban por ahí con firmeza, en busca de algún individuo que tomarían como presa fresca.

De un callejón, había una pegaso anciana, abrazando con sus viejas alas una pequeña potrilla de ojos celestes, que a la vez había abrazaba un peluche de felpa.

Los guardias estaban muy cerca de su ubicación haciendo temblar a ambas, fue cuando la potra abrazó tan fuerte a su peluche que este soltó un chillido. Los guardias se percataron de ello y siguieron aquel sonido hasta las dos no ocultaron más. Tomando la peor decisión, salieron de su escondite a correr por sus vidas aunque la anciana lucía empeñada en proteger a la pequeña.

Los guardias no tardaron en reaccionar comenzando a perseguir a sus objetivos, pero, cuando doblaron la esquina un soldado las tomo desprevenidas tirando su espada a la potra; la anciana intervino al empujarla recibiendo la estocada del arma que atravesó su cuerpo débil por completo, la espada terminó clavándose en la corte del hogar mientras que la sangre brotaba del cadáver empezando a recorrer los suelos, aquella dulce niña se encuentra tirada un lado intentando levantarse y huir con lágrimas en sus ojos, lamentablemente el mismo guardia atrapó y quitó la espada de la pared se la clavó a la pequeña acabando de manera rápida e indolora su vida.

—Demonios ...— descubrieron uno de ellos impresionado por la escena.

Aquel soldado que acabó con esas dos vidas inocentes, tenía una vestimenta diferente, ya que bajo su armadura, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una tela negra y el casco que poseía un vidrio oscuro, sí, no se vería con claridad su apariencia . Giró su cabeza hacia ellos, ya pesar de no poder ver su mirada los soldados ya se sentían intimidados.

-Soldados ¿Han visto más ponis fuera de sus hogares? - interrogó aquel asesino.

No, capitán Soled Stone, respondió al unísono.

—Sean rápidos en sus persecuciones, si no fuera por mi estas dos se habrían librado de su merecido castigo, no quiero verlos dejar escapar una víctima o evitar altercados con el mismísimo rey Gräuel Feuer, asegúrense de ver cada callejón antes de las doce— advirtió con severidad alejándose a un paso lento de ellos, solo volteó una última vez —Dejen los cuerpos ahí, ya alguien los recogerá y tirará al peñasco.

Siguió su trote hasta mezclarse en las sombras desapareciendo de la vista de los soldados.

Uno de ellos, se quitó su casco, el unicornio gris y de crin blanca detectado con sus ojos verdes la cruda escena, su mirada melancólica se vio afectada por la frustración que no habíalas prevenido antes.

—Siento que esto no fue necesario, un simple arresto requerido bastado pero ... ¿asesinarlas? ¿Te podría justo? - cuestionó el unicornio indignado, dado a que por eso las persiguió junto con su compañero de, para evitar la tragedia.

—Por supuesto que no, Will— negó el pony verde agua de ojos negros dando un suspiro pesado.

—Fue nuestro error, Bestia, debimos intentar hablarles en vez de perseguirlas, solo tal vez su destino no había sido este— mencionó con pesar el centinela.

Ambos soldados acataron la orden del capitán, y se alejaron de los cadáveres para seguir su ruta.

Las horas pasaron de manera fugaz, intentando encontrar ponis a los cuales salvar, pero cada vez que estaban cerca salían huyendo y eran asesinados por más compañeros, la desesperación nublaba el razonamiento.

La campana de la catedral donde se rinde culto a sus deidades sonó, marcando media noche, unos amuletos de cristal incrustados en sus armaduras brillantes por unos segundos hasta volverse apagarse.

—Ya terminó nuestro turno, es hora de irnos— mencionó Bestia dando media vuelta con su compañero.

Ambos guardias se quedarán quietos tras escuchar un nivel de ruido, mirado entre si y voltearon por todas las partes hasta centrarse en dirección a las afueras del pueblo, cada paso dado hacían del ruido más audible dando un sentido para ellos que estaban yendo por la dirección correcta Cuando salen del pueblo ven una pony lila casi cubierta de un manto marrón, ella solo intenta acomodar una rueda chueca de la carreta.

La luz de la luna detrás de ellos creaba siluetas, las cuales alcanzaba ver la dichosa pony que volteó aterrorizada al darse cuenta de su presencia, sus ojos turquesa no tardaron en llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas y con miedo recoge algo de la carreta, un bulto envuelto en cobijas blancas.

—Por favor, no nos hagamos daño ...— suplicó la yegua retrocediendo.

"No, tranquila no somos como los otros guardianes", explicó Will con nervios, pues temió que se volviera a repetir las situaciones anteriores.

—Te ayudaremos a reparar tu carreta para que puedas salir de aquí, la verdad no me sorprendería que quisieras irte este lugar esta nefasto— Entendió Bestia acercándose a la carreta para acomodar la rueda.

La mujer se muestra muy impactada por la gran amabilidad de ambos guardias. Will se acercó para ver lo que sostenía aquella señora, sonrió levemente cuando vio un pequeño bebé de cabellos grises y pelaje morado casi llegando al negro, abrió sus ojos mostrados mostraban confusión, miraba todas las partes hasta encontrar la vista de su madre sintiéndose tranquilo entre sus patas delanteras, dio un leve bostezo y se quedó dormido nuevamente.

—Listo— dijo Bestia con satisfacción por el resultado de la rueda del carruaje, que se movió un poco para tener problemas de que funciona correctamente.

—Enserio, muchas gracias ¿Cómo es que se llaman? - Respondió ella agradecida con los dos guardias.

—Mi nombre es Will Strong, y él es mi amigo Beast Slayer— respondió amablemente el unicornio.

—Nunca olvidaré sus nombres, mi hijo y yo estaremos siempre agradecidos— dijo por último la madre colocando a su hijo dentro de la carreta y jalando de esta, alejándose.

Ambos guardias se quedarán mirando por seguridad, hasta que media hora después perdieron su rastro cuando entraron al bosque. Entre los dos son ellos y trotaron por una ruta, otros treinta minutos pasaron cuando llegaron a la ciudadela del reino, antes de que pudieran cerrar las rejas aceleraron su caminar deteniendo a los guardias que cerraban la entrada.

¿Qué es lo que les llevará mucho tiempo para demorarse? - Uno de ellos arqueando la ceja, irritado por su demora.

—Tuvimos que dar una segunda vuelta en nuestra ruta, por si acaso, jeje— mintió Beast Slayer de manera rápida y nerviosa.

—Entren de una vez, el capitán citó a las guardias de rango B en el salón principal— avisó el mismo abriendo las rejas nuevamente.

Sin perder el tiempo, los dos amigos corrieron hasta el castillo de puertas abiertas, fueron de frente pasando un corredor de alfombra roja con columnas y estatuas de caballeros, se toparon con un par de puertas grandes de plata pura y solo abrieron una parte entrando disimuladamente mezclándose en la multitud. Los soldados hablaban entre sí, todos parecían confundidos, pero, un humo negro frente a ellos tenían su atención, dispersaban al capitán Soled Stone y solo bastó su presencia para silenciar la sala.

—Escuchad, soldados de rango B, hace días se produjo una excavación en las minas por órdenes de nuestro rey Gräuel Feuer, por desgracia me reportaron que hace unas pocas horas las minas colapsaron y los trabajadores fueron aplastados muriendo instantáneamente, sabemos que estos últimos parientes trabajando ahí y en nombre del rey les mando su más sentido pésame— informó el capitán mirando a los presentes y prosiguió —Para hacérselos breve, el rey ordena que los soldados del rango B vayan por la mañana a las minas y saquen los cuerpos de los excavadores, por ende, creo que no será necesario explicarles que harán después ...

Los soldados se miran entre sí, sabían a la perfección que después de sacar los cuerpos tendrían que tirar los cadáveres al peñasco y prenderles fuego, para su lamento en el basto reino no habían cementerios en los cuales tenían enterrar a sus parientes de una manera digna , ni respeto por los muertos se logró lograr en esas tierras.

—Oh cierto, casi se me olvida, los trabajadores estaban en busca de un café para el rey, el que llega a encontrar un café dichoso será recompensado, todos deben estar presentes en las minas mañana antes de las nueve, hasta entonces, buenas noches - mencionó al capitán abriéndose paso entre la multitud y retirándose del salón dejando solos a sus soldados.

Cada uno perdido un rumbo diferente, una excepción de Will Strong y Beast Slayer que salieron juntos del salón. Bestia se mostraba decaído por la noticia atrayendo la atención de su amigo que lo detuvo al momento.

—Viejo, ¿Estas bien? - preguntaban el grisáceo de ojos verdes.

No, mi padre ... él trabajaba en la excavación: trabajaba con pesar el semental cerrando sus ojos.

—Mi más sentido pésame, Bestia— mencionó Will arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado.

No importa, mi retiro a descansar, buenas noches Will, se despidió de su amigo de ojos negros alejándose a paso lento.

Will suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que su compañero necesita tiempo a solas, cambiando de rumbo dirigiéndose a las habitaciones compartidas de las guardias de su rango, pero doblando una esquina chocó con una sirvienta que corría a toda velocidad provocando que se cayera de espalda.

—Perdóneme, no me fije por donde iba— se disculpó Will ayudando a la sirvienta a reincorporarse.

"No se preocupe, fue mi culpa realmente, fui muy despreciada", insistió nerviosamente la poni mirando a todos lados.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - cuestionó al ver su extraño comportamiento.

—Sí, debo retirarme— evité rápidamente aquella sirvienta antes de seguir corriendo.

El solado se quedó mirando hasta perder la vista y siguió su camino olvidado, olvidando su actitud alterada.

La sirvienta se esconde detrás de las estatuas y columnas de los pasillos esquivando a las guardias del turno nocturno, no fue hasta llegar a otro lado del castillo donde busca algo con desesperación. Antes de cruzar un pasillo se asomó por la esquina divisando dos guardias que custodiaban una habitación, volver a girar su mirada por todas las partes hasta ver unas armaduras, no dudó ni un segundo y con sus fuerzas tiró todas las armaduras que perdieron.

¿Que fue eso !? - Tuve uno de los guardias al escuchar el ruido.

—¡Vamos! El sonido viene del pasillo adjunto: menciona el otro dejando la puerta desprotegida.

Del otro lado vuelve a aparecer la sirvienta que no tarde en abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación. Aquel cuarto estaba adornado con repisas llenas de peluches, las paredes pintadas de un tono azul claro, y en el centro una cuna con un colgante musical sobre este. La sirvienta se acercó con sigilo y vio dormido a un pegaso de crin celeste claro casi llegando al blanco y con su pijama color ámbar, con cuidado carga al pequeño que lloró al instante por ser perturbado de su siesta, hasta que la sirvienta la arrullo entre sus patas delanteras.

No llores mi niño, mami está aquí— evaluado en voz baja acariciando la cabeza del pequeño que abrió sus ojos grises —Tienes los ojos de tu padre ...

—Sí, lo mismo dije cuando lo vi— estaban una voz masculina detrás de ella.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, el frío cambió el cuerpo de la joven, tanto fue el mal momento que el bebé volvió a llorar. Ella giró lentamente su cabeza, ahogando un grito, sus pupilas se dilataron y su corazón latía muy rápido.

Detrás de ella, se estableció firme una bestia, una criatura conformada por varias partes distintas de animales, dicho ser tenía patas delanteras de león, patas traseras de venado, los golores de su cuerpo eran de tres tonos grisáceos diferentes, y sus alas eran de murciélago, claramente tenían una corona de oro marcando su realeza junto con unos brazaletes y un collar que tenía incrustado un cristal negro.

—Gräuel Feuer ...— mencionaó la sirvienta viendo los cuatro ojos rojos de esclerótica amarilla del rey.

—Selena— nombró el draconquus con una sonrisa donde sobresalían dos grandes colmillos y con su pata acomodaba su cabello rojo.

La poni intentó huir con el bebé pegaso, pero, al rey solo le bastó con extensor su ala para estamparla contra la pared, cuando menos se lo esperó su pequeño ya no yacía en sus pezuñas, aterrorizado como el draconquus era quien cargaba a su hijo

—Supongo que tendré que adelantar esto— evaluó el rey rodeando con su cola el cuello del niño.

-¡No! Por favor Gräuel, no le hagas daño, él es solo un bebé te lo suplico— rogó Selena aturdida aun por el golpe que se dio en la pared.

—Me gustan las suplicas, te escucho— dijo sin soltar al bebé.

Selena tiró a un lado su dignidad, y se acercó a Gräuel, manteniendo cierta distancia incandose ante él en modo de suplica.

—Por favor Gräuel, en nombre de aquel buen corazón que tuviste en el pasado, no le hagas daño a mi hijo, tu sobrino ...— imploró a Selena cerrando los ojos en espera de una respuesta.

Los minutos pasaron, y el silencio la desesperaba por dentro, aquel silencio se fue al demonio cuando escuchó la risa burlona de Gräuel que acomodó su corona, miró al pequeño ser y lo devolvió a su cuna a salvo. Selena suspiró agradeciendo a los dioses la misericordia del rey, pero en eso la garra de león la agarró del mentón subiendo su mirada.

No creas lo que dejé vivir por piedad, si sigue respirando es porque me servirá a mi más adelante - intervino el draconquus haciendo una leve cortada en la mejilla de Selena.

—Gräuel, déjame ver a mi hijo, te prometo no intentare llevármelo ...— dijo Selena intentando negociar con él, una gota de sangre brotaba por su mejilla y ella con su pezuña cubría el daño.

—Oh por supuesto, ¿Qué clase de ser serio si no te dejo ver a mi sobrino siendo tú su madre?, Aunque, calma, a mí no me interesa qué te intente llevar a cabo un cabo que siempre estaré un paso adelante de ti para evitar eso ... lo que no quiero, es que le digas a alguien de que este bastardo es tu hijo ... recuerda que nadie sabía que mi hermano seguía con vida— condicionó el rey de ojos rojos.

—Tu hermano me amaba, y yo lo amaba también ... si esa es la condición que debo pagar para poder estar a su lado lo haré— prometió Selena con pesar.

—Entonces está decidido, serás la sirvienta encargada de cuidar a Licht Feuer, espero ver un buen empeño de tu parte— avisó al rey atento a sus pulsos y collar de oro, y se desvaneció tras un chasquido.

—Y lo que tengas ...— murmuró la sirvienta, viendo a su hijo descansar.

Sabía bien que Gräuel tenía en cierta parte la razón, no importaba lo que hiciese él tenía un paso adelante de ella, temiendo por la seguridad de su hijo no tenía más opción que acatar las órdenes del tirano; en ese momento de frustración identificados un cálido abrazo detrás de ella, pero, al voltear no encontraron a nadie.

Al día siguiente, el capitán Soled Stone verificaba la presencia de todos los soldados del rango B. Un minuto antes de que el reloj marcara las nueve, aparece el soldado Will Strong agitado por la larga carrera que hizo para llegar al lugar citado. No tardará en hacer equipos de cinco para revisar las áreas de las minas, sacando rocas y cuerpos sin vida de ahí. Soled Stone los supervisaba detenidamente, contactando cada cuerpo encontrado, llegando incluso a nombrar ciertos excavadores demostrando su buena memoria.

El sol llegó al punto más alto del cielo azul, las horas transcurrieron con tranquilidad, algunos soldados no evitaron sentir cierto dolor en sus corazones, encontrar a sus seres queridos bajo escombros y sus cuerpos casi destruidos.

Aquellas gemas y diamantes que se encontraban los soldados eran guardadas en baúles, nadie se atrevía a siquiera robarse una por miedo al castigo que se les seria impuesto por el mismo capitán.

Beast Slayer junto con su amigo Will Strong, levantaron unas rocas, el semental de ojos negros no pudo evitar quedar en shock al ver cierta escena desagradable, encontró a su propio padre claramente muerto pero no pareciera que había fallecido por el derrumbe en la mina, es más, su cuerpo lucia en un estado de descomposición muy avanzado como para poder haber sido recientemente ayer el accidente, se le notaba seco por completo, al acercarse más, al cargarlo, notó que literalmente estaba vacío, dado a su peso liviano, era como Un saco de huesos.

—Qué extraño, tu padre es el único que tiene esas características— infirió el grisáceo casi boquiabierto e incómodo.

—Algo me huele mal y no es el olor a cadáver— consideró Bestia de manera gélida y fría que dejó de lado a su progenitor juntándolo con otros muertos No pareciera que mi padre murió a causa del derrumbe, alguien o algo dentro de las minas lo dejó como cascaron vacío.

—Si fuera así, ya hemos encontrado la cosa que dejó a tu padre como un saco de huesos, Bestia, pero, solo hayamos ponis muertos, no hay presencia de algún monstruo— dudó Will volteando algunos escombros, hasta que en el mismo lugar donde hallaron al padre de su amigo, justo debajo de ese escombro había un cofre entre abierto —Viejo, mira ... Debe ser el cofre que el capitán Soled Stone mencionó en la junta de ayer— dijo sintiéndose aun confundido, agarró el cofre con cuidado estando por abrirlo por completo, pero su amigo interfiere en esa decisión.

—¡Capitán Soled Stone! Encontramos el cofre— avisó casi gritando, pero atrayendo la atención de su superior.

—Oh, perfecto, muy bien ...— dijo el capitán acercándose y agarrando con cuidado el pequeño cofre, su siguiente movimiento fue abrir uno de los baúles llenando en dos bolsas medianas con gemas preciosas.

El capitán les entregó las dos bolsas medianas, pero, como el día y la noche, ambos soldados reaccionaron de manera diferente del contrario. Por una parte, Will aceptó la bolsa y la guardia dentro de su armadura, además de que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro gracias a la recompensa. Por otro lado, Bestia aceptó de igual manera la bolsa, sin embargo, quedó desconcertado por cómo es él agarró el cofre y el modo en que se vio ansioso por su contenido.

—Para ustedes dos, su trabajo aquí terminado, pueden retirarse si gustan— dijo alejándose de los dos centinelas.

¿Vamos, Asesino de Bestias? - sugirió Will para retirarse junto con su amigo.

—Puedes regresar si quieres, si alguien va a cargar a mi padre ese seré yo— insiste Bestia en quedarse para darle un último adiós a su progenitor.

Will Strong entendió la situación, retirándose de las minas destruidas dado al ambiente literalmente muerto de la zona.

Debido a que la hora de trabajo del rango B termina a las seis de la tarde, aproveché en un bar de la zona media, gastando monedas de plata para una bebida simple. En su momento de relajación vio a una anciana encapuchada sentada en el sitio más recóndito del lugar, varios individuos han fila para hablarle a la mayor.

¿Quién es la anciana? - se solicitó en voz alta.

—Es la vieja adivina, respondió de la zona baja— respondió el cantinero al escuchar su pregunta.

—Vaya ¿Adivina? ¿Esas de la que te pronostica el futuro? - prácticamente preguntando curioso, pero mostrándose escéptico.

—Obviamente, un estado aquí desde la mañana, dice esperar a alguien "importante", cobra cinco monedas por "predicción" - dicen el pegaso guardando algunos vasos y llenando otros para servir a otros clientes.

—Ya veo, entonces voy a ver si puedo leer mi futuro— evaluó burlón haciendo fila para ver a la vieja adivina.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, pero la cola se hizo más pequeña conforme pasaba el tiempo, algunas veces ponis irse llorando, riendo, asustados, poniendo nervioso al unicornio, hasta que después de esperar tocó su turno y se envió en el asiento quedando frente a ella dejó las cinco monedas de plata sobre la mesa al lado de una bola de cristal, pero aquella adivina se los devolvió al instante.

¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No me va a leer el futuro? - Será sarcásticamente recibiendo una mirada penetrante de la anciana de ojos rosas.

—Will Strong, te estuve esperando— Primero había la venerable anciana sonriendo levemente.

—En un momento, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Esto debe ser obra de Bestia y sus tontas bromas: sospechado disgustado recordando situaciones en las que su amigo le jugaba una que otra broma.

—Por supuesto que no, de hecho me enviaron para dar un aviso joven Will, quien envía el recado no es de cuestionar ahora, lo que importa por el momento ... es tu futuro— la anciana llevó sus arrugadas pezuñas sobre la bola de cristal, la cual comenzó a brillar intensamente.

Wi estupefacto volteo a ver a los presentes que se encontraban en la cantina, pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie, solo estaba él y la adivina que al elevar sus cascos sacó de la bola de cristal figuras de humo de tormentas.

—Oh, joven Will, estarás muy pronto en peligro, tienes que vivir para cumplir tu propósito, solo recuerda que después de una tormenta aparece un arcoiris— parecía sabiamente la anciana haciendo ademanes.

El guardia se quedó sin habla, aproximadamente su vista a la bola de cristal, logrando ver un corazón partiendo a la mitad, nubes negras aparecieron después de lograr escuchando los estruendosos relámpagos de estas, casi todo se opacó por un monstruo hecho de oscuridad que resalta de el rostro conocido que rugía a todo pulmón casi desgarrando sus oídos, de ahí entre las penumbras resaltado un brillo cegador seguido por risas infantes agradables, una criatura blanca que parecía allí por una u otra razón desconocida alegró su alma, hasta el final ver un par de ojos dorados. Antes de que puedas decir algo, escuchó el hablar de los ponis de la cantina, nuevamente el color regresó. La vidente guardó la bola de cristal bajo su manto y se seleccionó de inmediato dispuesta a retirarse.

\- Señora, no entiendo ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Esa fue mi predicción? - responda algo indignado levantándose también de su asiento y siguiendo a la anciana.

—Malos eventos se aproximan a su vida, solo preserve la esperanza, es todo lo que puedo decir, adiós— dijo con severidad dirigiendo su mirada por última vez al unicornio, saliendo del bar.

—Menos mal que no pagué— susurró sintiéndose abrumado por las palabras de la adivina, pensando en lo que podría cambiarle adelante en su vida.

El joven se retiró también del bar, vio el cielo oscurecerse y se encaminó a la ciudadela. En su rumbo pudo divisar del otro lado a los soldados del rango B también regresando, a lo que fue en busca de su amigo para estar a su lado.

El capitán Soled Stone se aseguró de que todos los soldados entraran a la ciudadela, y no perdió tiempo después para ir al salón del trono, una vez ahí están los guardias que custodiaban el salón y le permitieron el acceso y por órdenes del mismo capitán se retiraron. Apenas entraron, las puertas se cerraron de inmediato detrás de él, el fuego de los calderos que tenían fila en la sala se prendieron dejando ver al rey draconequus sentado en el trono, chocaba su pata de león constantemente contra el sillón donde estaba postrado.

¿Y bien bien? - Tenían éxito el monarca afilando sus garras.

—Su alteza, los cuerpos fueron removidos de las minas y tirados al peñasco como usted ordenó, además, un par de soldados encontraron el cofre— información casi ansioso el capitán.

¿Y qué estás esperando? Abrid el cofre— ordenó con severidad moviendo un poco su cola.

El capital Soled Stone asintió con la cabeza, terminó por abrir el cofre de madera por completo, revelando un ojo de cristal verde agua sobre una almohada azul, dejó el ojo en el centro del salón y la luna alcanzando su punto más alto comenzó a eclipsarse dejando el reino Schatten sin su bella luz lunar.

El ojo verde levitó por su propia cuenta, hasta formar una especie humanoide alta, blanca con manchas crema, brazos y garras largas que llegaban al piso, sus ojos poseían un brillo verde enigmático, aquél ser miró a sus dos lados hasta dirigir su mirada al frente. El capitán Soled Stone se quitó su casco, revelando que tenía los mismos ojos que aquella criatura, la cual se impresionó.

—Preséntate, espíritu, tu rey te lo ordenado— dijo Gräuel Feuer con voz potente.

El demonio alzó su garra de la cual emanaba una pequeña llamarada de fuego, con el objetivo de atacar al draconequus, pero, cuando vio colgando en su pecho el collar de oro con el oscuro cristal, baja la garra y se inclina ante él.

—Alles Gesinn, su alteza— respondió con su voz múltiple e irritante que resonaba por toda la sala.

—Excelente, tu, serás mi nueva capitana de la guardia real junto con Soled Stone, entrégale su armadura— ordenó alzando su pata de león izquierda.

El capitán de la guardia hace aparecer en una nube negra una armadura similar a la que él tenía, pero, Alles miró seriamente a Soled Stone que solo le dio pequeñas señas. El espíritu se posicionó en cuatro y de manera en su cuerpo se retorció cambiando algunas de sus características hasta ver un poco decente desapareciendo sus cuernos y logrando ponerse la armadura.

—Capitán Soled Stone, mañana reúna a los soldados de todos los rangos en el jardín de atrás y presente a su nueva capitana— ordena el rey antes de desaparecer de un chasquido.

—Que bajo has caído— respondió Alles Gesinn con una voz ahora normal colocándose por último el casco que cubría su rostro por completo —Servir un patético mortal.

—Te recuerdo que tú también acabas de caer bajo y vas a servirlo de igual manera— recalcó él, escuchando los gruñidos de su compañera y volviéndose a poner su casco - Venid conmigo, el rey nos dio una habitación especial.

Ambos se retiraron por una puerta de la sala, pero del otro lado una segunda puerta se abrió. Selena salió de esta, pálida, temblando, con la esperanza de lo que vio por la rendija haya sido solo una ilusión. Se acercó al cofre abierto con temor y después de ladear la cabeza se retiró consternada.

—Oh Gräuel, pero ... ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Con quienes te relacionaste? - se preguntaba así misma la bella yegua de crin rubia, perpleja, con un notorio miedo, comenzando a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Por otro lado, pasando el basto mar. En el maravilloso reino de Equestria, específicamente en el castillo de Canterlot. Una alicornio lila miraba por el balcón con su telescopio como el astro más grande del cielo nocturno recuperaba su esplendor. A su lado, un dragón de escamas moradas miraba confundido el cielo estrellado.

—Twilight, ¿Qué fue eso? - cuestionó Spike confundido.

No sé, soy la encargada de mover el sol y la luna, en ningún momento planifique un eclipse —respondió Abrumada Twilight Sparkle acomodando su corona y dejó el telescopio de lado.

—Tal vez las princesas Celestia y Luna sepan algo— sugirió Spike volando a su lado.

—Puede que si, pero no puedo dejar el reino sola, tendré que enviar una carta al respecto para citarlas al palacio— respondió en voz alta, nerviosa por lo que pasó.

La alicornio lila dio un último vistazo desde esta altura a su reino, sospechó cansada y de paso acompañado de un bostezo, retirándose a dormir en la habitación de la que una vez fue su mentora.

* * *

_Waaaaaow es la primera vez que escribo tanto, Word no miente y al parecer pasé mi límite de mil palabras xD espero les haya gustado el capítulo :37_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**"Amor a primera vista"**

Cerca del amanecer, con poca luz iluminando la ciudadela. Guardias de todos los rangos se ubican frente a la fortaleza mirando el balcón donde usualmente el rey de Schatten se posicionaba para dar discursos o avisos importantes, pero en su lugar, el capitán Soled Stone salió cerca del filo del mirador observando detenidamente cada guardia. Entre los centinelas, se seleccionó Beast Slayer con un semblante serio y molesto, no había cambiado mucho su humor desde el día anterior. Sus ojos se dirigían de izquierda a derecha en busca de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien, pues su amigo Will Strong no apareció por ningún lado a pesar de que sus compañeros de cuarto fueron los primeros en llegar al campo.

—Falta uno. No importa, se le informará después: eliminó Soled Stone al notar la ausencia de un guardia.

¿Podrías apurarte? No me gusta la luz del día, por eso te pedí lo que hicieras antes del amanecer, soquete - exigió Alles abriendo las puertas del balcón y acercándose a su lado.

No te desesperes, será breve te lo prometo— el capitán tocio un par de veces para aclarar el tono de su voz, dirigiéndose a sus guardias —Escuchad soldadod, ayer, desde muy lejos a una guerrera formidable con una capacidad especial, dispuesta a servir a nuestro rey Gräuel Feuer, quien no tardó en notas sus habilidades como para colocarla a mi lado como una compañera, saludar a su nueva capitana, Alles Gesinn - presentó con modestia el capitán haciéndose un lado.

Todos se acercó al filo del balcón y al momento todos los guardias hicieron un saludo militar con firmeza en el respeto a su nueva capitana. Beast Slayer se notó dudoso al notar que incluso ella no dejaba ver su rostro como el capitán Soled.

¿Acaso los capitanes tienen deformaciones en el rostro? ¿Por qué no dejan verso? - se preguntaba a sí mismo el semental de ojos negros bajando su pata derecha delantera.

—Es un gran honor servir a este "perfecto" y "brillante" reino como su nueva capitana, y entender la situación no tendrá ningún cambio a excepción de mi ingreso, acatar cada orden del rey como lo hace mi compañero Soled Stone y tal vez todo se vuelve más estricto— dicho esto con severidad y malicia, bajo su casco sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver las expresiones nerviosas y temerosas de los soldados.

—Esto es magnífico, otra loca a cargo— considerado de nuevo el poni forzando una actitud seria para ocultar su molestia.

—Dado a mi ingreso, pedí permiso al rey Gräuel Feuer para hacer un cambio en los horarios de cada rango— avisos contentos de si mismo en las noticias.

Entre la conmoción, todos sin excepción alguna se sorprendió por lo dicho, ni el capitán Soled Stone se lo esperaba para llamar la atención de su compañera sin éxito alguno.

Dentro del castillo, en una de las habitaciones del rango B, Will Strong seguía descansando plácidamente sobre su cama y bajo las sábanas, parpadeó un par de veces para levantarse de golpe chocando su cabeza contra la cama de arriba; en todas las habitaciones habían camarotes; sobo su cabeza y salió de la cama, se ducho lo más rápido que pudo y vistió su armadura para salir de la habitación corriendo a toda velocidad, rezando por quién nadie notara su ausencia.

Por otro lado, se abre la puerta de la habitación del príncipe. La hermosa yegua de crin rosa venta de la habitación, cerró la entrada y el momento de dirigirse a realizar sus obligaciones, Will Strong aparece galopando notando tarde la presencia de Selena y ambos terminaron chocando cayendo al piso uno sobre el otro.

—¡Por mis dioses! - exclamó impactado el grisáceo levantándose al instante.

Selena seguía tirada en el piso, está vez herida en su pecho, pues al momento de caer juntos, caer sobre ella y resultará el cristal de su armadura le provocó una herida, sobre todo dolor en todo su cuerpo por la armadura pesada y él.

—Lo lamento tanto, de nuevo— repitió el joven al darse cuenta de que era la misma sirvienta de la noche anterior.

—Si, podrías ayudarme a ... - insinúa la yegua frunciendo el ceño tratando de darle una pista a Will.

El soldado entendió y el ayudo a levantarse, cuando notó la herida en su pecho sacó un reloj de su armadura observando la hora, lo regresó a guardar y ayudó a caminar a Selena.

—Necesito lleva primero a la enfermería, la caída fue algo salvaje, digo, cayó sobre ti un hombre y una armadura de material pesado— cayó al percatarse que si dejaba caminar sola a Selena ella cogearia durante todo el camino.

—Vaya, que observador eres— evalúa con sarcasmo aferrándose al soldado.

—Jeje, no tanto ... Oh, ya entendí— Will notó su burla y se río por ello, pues a pesar del pequeño accidente la pony conservaba un buen humor —Disculpe, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Me llamo Selena— contestó dudosa, pero el silencio incómodo la obligación de hablar directamente ¿Y el suyo?

—Mi nombre es Will Strong, bueno Selena, si me permite ...— al momento, el soldado carga a la sirvienta y se la lleva galopando por los pasillos, si seguimos caminando de un poco nunca llegaríamos a la enfermería.

Selena se mostraba sorprendida y aterrada, con miedo de que el descuidado soldado volviera a chocar con alguien o con algo.

La enfermería quedaba en el tercer piso y la lata de tener que correr de un sorpresivo salto llegó al barandal del siguiente nivel, justamente frente a la enfermería. Camino unos pasos al frente hasta entrar y ver una yegua de la segunda edad acomodar frascos de la repisa.

—Buenas tardes, disculpe, una amiga mía esta mal herida, digamos que ... - el soldado no pudo llegar a terminar la frase cuando la enfermera volteo a verlo.

—Volviste a aplastar a alguien ¿verdad? - cuestionó la enfermera cruzando sus brazos, solo escuchó la risa nerviosa del joven— Ah, eres un caso perdido, dejala en la camilla.

Will Strong llevó a la sirvienta sobre la camilla, al principio ella no quería soltarlo, debido a que casi tres metros para llegar al tercer nivel del castillo, pero después de tocar sus manos, Selena se calmó.

—Bueno, nos vemos pronto Selena, me aseguraré de no chocar contigo de nuevo de esa manera— prometió el albino haciendo ademanes con la mano muy segura dejando la sala.

—Que semental más extraño— protocolos para sí misma reposando en la camilla dejándose pasar sobre su pecho un algodón mojado de alcohol.

Nuevamente, Will Strong se vio obligado a saltar y saltar hasta el último nivel del castillo pero en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y varios grupos de sus compañeros entraron, al ver a Beast Slayer entre ellos se le acercó confundido, puesto que los de su rango en el día permanecen afuera y en la noche se encargaban de revisar las calles por el toque de queda.

—Beast, ¿Qué sucedió? - Confundido confuso, mezclándose entre los soldados al percatarse de Alles quien fue la primera en entrar.

¿Qué sucedió? Eso debería preguntartelo a ti ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste de mucho, sobre todo de la nueva capitana— avisó severamente haciéndose un lado para darle la bienvenida a un amigo.

¿¡NUEVA CAPI ...!? ¡AU! - se quejó Will al recibir un zape rápido y fuerte en su cabeza.

—Shhh, ella está cerca y te puede escuchar— advirtió intentando buscar con la vista a la capitana Alles.

—Ya lo escuche— dejó detrás de ellos la capitana, ver como voltearon asustados de un salto dejó escapar una que otra carcajada —Que extraño, no te vi en mi presentación, ahora como nueva capitana las cosas se pueden muy duras aquí, te dejaré pasar esta insolencia, pero diez presente que si vuelves a llegar tarde a un sitio donde se cite, el capitán Soled Stone y yo tendremos que castigar.

Will Strong trago saliva al escuchar la amenaza, ella solo acomoda bien su casco y se alejó de ellos, pero solo volteo por momentos.

—Tu compañero te dirá sus nuevos horarios, los lugares donde tienen guardia y las reglas que se implantaron con permiso del rey Gräuel Feuer, hasta entonces y vayan a su puesto— ordenó la capitana retomando su camino y encontrándose en las puertas con Soled Stone.

Ambos soldados se alejaron lentamente. Will seguía sin entender pero por fortuna dado a su nuevo lugar de guardia, que era rondar por los pasillos con Bestia, este explicó explicale en lo que tenían guardia.

—Hay tanto malas, como buenas noticias, pero sobre todo malas. Ahora con la nueva capitana las cosas cambiaron un poco, la buena noticia es que los del rango B ya no tienen que vigilar la zona baja por el toque de queda dado a una deficiencia en nuestro rango, ya de él se encargará el rango C, mientras que los del rango A permanecerán en las murallas de la ciudadela para vigilar - manifiesto Beast Slayer con cierta tranquilidad.

¿Cuál es la mala noticia? - Aliviado pero con pena, los del rango C eran muy feroces a la hora de vigilar, sabiendo que no tendrían piedad con ningún pueblerino fuera de sus hogares por esas horas.

—La mala noticia es que implantaron castigos más severos para los guardias. Aquellos que no obedezcan pueden ser perseguidos por Cerbero, y sean comidos por él. Los que llegan tarde, en tu caso, serán azotados infinidades de veces con un látigo de hierro. Quienes sean traidores, serán ahorcados en la plaza de manera pública y sus cabezas serán clavadas en los picos de hierro de la muralla y aquellos que decidan dejar la guardia que deben cumplir una réplica, ser convertidos en una criatura indefensa mientras huyes de una hidra, Si logras sobrevivir durante tres horas en un lugar cerrado con ese monstruo eres libre. Ahora la hora del toque de queda empezará a las seis de la tarde no a las ocho como se solía hacer— informó tranquilamente Beast Slayer, sin embargo, se notaba cierta molestia y miedo en su voz.

—Debes estar bromeando— insistió Will, pero al ver la mirada seria de su amigo, se mordió el labio. No puedo esperar cosas mejores con la clase de rey que tenemos.

—Ahora me puedes explicar ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Qué era lo que tenía tan ocupado? - interrogó irritado el de ojos negros arqueando sus cejas.

—Pues, un guardia del rango Un vino a levantarnos a todos, cuando nos avisan de la reunión para todos los soldados frente al castillo, se fue y tú decidiste dormir solo cinco minutos pero como notarás mi tiempo más largo jeje y en el camino choque con alguien de nuevo y dado a que la herí me vi en la obligación de llevar a cabo un cabo antes de la enfermería— específicamente el de ojos verdes casi riéndose.

-"La"? Oooh, vaya vaya, una chica, jeje ¿Te imaginas algo así? Encontrar el amor y formar una familia, hacer una vida aparte de la guardia— imaginó Bestia risueño y sonriendo.

—Jeje, pues claro amigo, encontrar el amor ... amor ...— la vista de Will se perdió en la nada cuando grabó la visita que hizo al bar y cuando se cruzó con la adivina, que le dio predicciones no muy buenas , ladeo la cabeza un par de veces volviendo en si.

¿Éstas bien? - cuestionó su amigo al verlo en otro mundo.

—Si si— respondió cortante el soldado poniendo en duda a su amigo.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mar. Twilight Sparkle yacía en la entrada del castillo de Canterlot en espera de la llegada de las anteriores princesas del reino. Los guardias hacían filas manteniéndose firmes con la presencia de la princesa de la armonía ahí, también para acompañarla en el recibimiento de las nobles hermanas.

Un destello iluminó el cielo por momentos y de ahí, apareció un carruaje blanco con toques dorados, siendo jalado por pegasos de alas de fuego como fénix, haciendo brillar sus armaduras rojas, hasta detenerse frente a la entrada, la puerta del transporte real se abre , saliendo primero de la princesa Luna y siguiendo a la princesa Celestia que se acercaban con sus alas extendidas. Las trompetas sonaron en indicación a su llegada, y se detuvieron hasta que las princesas terminaron reuniéndose.

—Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna, es un honor que han accedido a visitar de nuevo Canterlot— saludo con elegancia la alicornio lila.

—Sabes que el placer es todo nuestro Twilight Sparkle— respondió la princesa de la noche sonriendo plácidamente.

—Y entre nosotras, sabes que solo puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, no hace falta tanta formalidad— grabar la alicornio blanca moviéndose a su ex alumna y hermana para entrar al castillo.

Una vez adentro, al abrir las puertas del, confeti saltó a la cara de las princesas y una emocionada Pinkie Pie apareció entre tantos globos que salieron de la nada.

—¡PRINCESAS! - gritó emocionada la poni rosa.

-¡Dedo meñique! Tranquila, recuerda que esta es una reunión seria: se quejó Rainbow Dash jalando de su esponjada cola.

—Oh disculpe jijiji— dijo nerviosa la fiestera desapareciendo los globos y el confetti como si nada.

—Oh, no te preocupes elemento de la risa, la verdad un poco de ruido nos hace bien. Desde que estamos en Silver Shores, las cosas han sido aburridas, algo de diversión nos hizo bien, Celestia ya su lado un plato con un pedazo de pastel se eleva por el casco de Pinkie, la alicornio relamio sus lamios y con su magia se pastel.

—Elementos de la armonía, ¿Cómo a estado el reino en sus pezuñas? - política la princesa de la noche, curiosa por lo nuevo en el reino.

—Desde que se fueron, por el momento nada interesante sus altezas— contestó Fluttershy acomodando un mechón de su crin.

—En embargo, hay algo por lo que citan a ustedes dos aquí, en especial a la princesa Luna— confesó la princesa de la armonía —Verán, ayer por la noche hubo un eclipse total, pero no él el eclipse por lo cual me preguntaba si usted necesita algo que ver.

—Para nada, Twilight Sparkle, yo dejé de controlar la luna para encargartelo a ti, como lo mismo hizo mi hermana respecto al sol - respondió seriamente la alicornio azul.

¿Tenía alguna idea de quien lo hizo? Si es así, ese ser tiene mucha magia como para controlar la misma luna, temo que eso puede traer problemas de nuevo— dicho esto, la alicornio lila comenzó a angustiarse delante de todos.

No te preocupes cubito de azúcar, puede que de casualidad ese dispositivo que detecta las princesas se haya descompuesto y provocará el eclipse - invento la granjera con su típico acento vaquero.

—Si ese es el caso, lo revisaremos para asegurarnos de que este reparado— dijo Celestia terminado su pedazo de pastel.

—Les aseguro que no vinieron en vano, el reino las extrañas como yo también, por eso mañana todos los nobles de Canterlot vendrán al castillo para celebrar su visita— dados emocionados la alicornio lila mirando a sus amigas —Bien chicas, hay trabajo que hacer , Applejack encargado de la comida, Rareza del decorado, Rainbow llama a los Wonderbolts para un espectáculo en el cielo, Fluttershy logró tus mejores aves para el canto y Pinkie, solo encargado de hacer una invitación para los nobles, Spike te ayudó a enviarlas.

—¡Oki doki loki! - pidieron Pinkie Pie.

—Cuenta con eso— probablemente Rareza.

No te defraudaremos, Twiligh— probablemente ... ¿Discordia?

El amor del caos había aparecido de la nada, los presentes a excepción de Fluttershy creían que él complicaría las cosas.

—Vamos Discord, me puedes ayudar con las aves— dijo Fluttershy tomando de la pata de león al dios.

—Oh, será todo un placer Fluttershy, tranquilas chicas no haré nada caótico ... Por el momento— susurró al final el draconequus dejándose llevar por la pegaso amarilla.

—Bien, creo poder confiar en él, por ahora— consideró Twilight y para ser así misma sincera desconfiaba mucho de él.

—Por el momento no nos preocupemos por Discord, vamos Twilight, hay que reparar la máquina— dijo la princesa del sol señalando una puerta del salón.

Las tres princesas se retiraron dejando con los planos a sus amigas.

Las horas siguieron su curso, y cuando la luna apareció en el manto oscuro, las estrellas le hicieron compañía en su soledad.

En el reino de Schatten, el cambio de turno comenzó y otro par de guardias reemplazaron sus puestos.

Will y Beast se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y en el camino pasando por un pasillo externo del castillo que pasaba a otra torre, a la mitad el unicornio vio a Selena observando el astro y el manto estelar, pequeñas lágrimas de cristal grabando sus mejillas mojando el barandal de piedra.

¿Selena? - nombró el soldado acercándose a ella —Selena eres tu, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Las preguntas constantes hicieron salir a Selena de un trance deprimente, con sus delicadas manos secó sus propias lágrimas hasta sentirse lista de mirar a Will, quien sin dudarlo dos veces extendió su casco tendió un pañuelo.

—Estoy bien, solo me entró algo en el ojo— garantizó la bella Selena, aceptando el pañuelo

—Más bien, ojos, lamento lo que sucedió en la mañana, realmente no quería chocar de esa manera contigo ni herirte— sospechado con pesar y determinado como Selena le devolvía su pañuelo. No, puede quedarse por sí lo que llega a su vez.

—Je, muchas gracias, y no te preocupes por eso, ya pasó y tuviste la decensia de llevarme a la enfermería para que me atendieran, afortunadamente no me fracture ni nada peor jajaja— obtuvimos muy agraciada, soltando risas coquetas y dulces, melodiosas para cualquier oído

—Me gustaría hacerte compañía, no sé si tu ... —Prestará su pata derecha en el barandal de piedra y en ese preciso instante Selena chocó con su pata también, ambos se ruborizaron al instante.

—Me encantaría, la verdad es que no hablo con nadie en mis horas de trabajo, solo cuido del príncipe desde la mañana hasta que la luna está en el alto marcando las ocho, y mi médico está aquí observando el paisaje, aunque ... Antes no era así: opiniones por la mala vegetación, por los colores opacos, y por las casas destruidas en la zona baja del desnutrido reino.

—Si, el reino nunca fue así, antes de sus colores eran más vivos que podías salir por las noches a pasear— comenzó a relatar, reemplazando las imágenes en su cabeza por otras.

—Y los parques, hermosas flores de todos los colores, vivir sin miedo a lo que fuera a pasar, en las plazas muchos hacían desfiles y la bella melodia podrían escucharla por todos lados, pero ahora ... —aquellas bellos recuerdos se tornaron sombríos y oscuros por la mente de Selena apretando sus manos.

—Ahora hay depresión, miedo, todo es silencio, un lugar muerto donde ... - hablaba el soldado pero su compañía siguió su frase.

No puedes huir, una jaula llena de dolor y desesperación, me siento ... - ella se acercó más a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Prisionero— dijeron al unísono casi tomándose de los cascos, entre los dos, se dieron cuenta que habían encontrado una compañía con la cualidad entenderse más.

—Así que, esto es enamorarse— pensó para sí mismo el soldado sonriendo, viendo los ojos que brillaban como dos luceros —Bien dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, esta vista vale mil veces que otras.

En otra parte del castillo, en el pasillo adjunto del salón del trono, los capitanes Soled Stone y Alles Gesinn hablaban entre sí, entre susurros para no ser escuchados por los guardias.

—Este mapa le servirá al rey, allanar la catedral fue una muy buena idea por parte del rey, ese sacerdote tenía oculto un mapa sobre nuestras víctimas, mira aquí señala las minas donde se encontró el excavador— primero se Soled Stone con voz ronca estirando más la hoja.

—Si lo recuerdo, el rey pensó bien en mandarme a buscar si hubiera sido él sería un cascarón vacío ¡jajajaja! - ríe con malicia el espíritu lleno de energía.

—Silencio Alles, no hagas tanto ruido. Ahora será más fácil encontrar nuestros dos últimos compañeros: finalizó el capitán Soled doblando el mapa y guardando lo bajo su armadura.

—Capitán Soled Stone, Capitana Alles, el rey Gräuel Feuer pide su presencia de inmediato en el salón del trono— avisó al soldado, dejó consternados a los capitanes.

—Entendido, Alles, vámonos— ordenó a Soles Stone siendo seguido por su compañera.

En el salón del trono, el rey Gräuel Feuer examina con precisión el mapa y su lado de una pila de libros, miraba interesado todo ese montículo de información.

¿Algún más hallazgos en la catedral? - solicitó el rey sin dejar de ver el mapa.

No su alteza, y no se preocupe por el sacerdote, Alles Gesinn se supo encargar bien de él— aseguró el capitán observando a su lado a la capitana.

—En un momento, ¿qué? No no, par de idiotas, tu, Alles, ¿Qué hiciste con el cuerpo? - cuestionó el rey mirando a la capitana con desagrado dejando de lado su atención del mapa.

—Cuando se fueron los soldados lo asesinaron, y dejemos su cuerpo destruido en el altar— contestó con firmeza el espíritu guerrero.

—Maldita idiota ...— insultó entre dientes la bestia y alzó su pata delantera izquierda, su amuleto negro brillante derrepente y Alles comenzó a agonizar el dolor en el aire —Te das cuenta que si mi reino se entera de mi poder sobre espíritus y muertos, ¿¡se levantarán contra mi!? ¿NO LO PENSASTE?

Las partes de la armadura de Alles siguen a caer, y ella lentamente se evaporó, pero el rey se detuvo y la dejó caer volviendo a tomar forma física.

—Soled Stone, que la catedral y haga de cuenta que el mismo sacerdote cometió el incendio, y Alles ... Una estupidez más tuya y yo veré en la obligación de desaparecer, las mujeres, son un caso perdido— dijeron Gräuel Feuer antes de levantarse de su trono y retirarse del salón llevándose el mapa y los libros.

—Jajaja, bien hecho Alles tu sola te lo buscaste, debes aprender que si vas a deshacerte de alguien debes de hacerlo completamente, sin dejar ni una gota de sangre— recalcó el capitán presumiendo el hecho de que a él no le hemos pasado nada.

—Cierra tu hocico animal, agh, si el rey no tenía ese amuleto en su poder no tenía que tener esta tortura— se quejó al levantarse —Como mar, te ayudaré a incendiar la catedral me quiero desahogar.

—Como quieras, haz lo que se te plazca— al caminar hacia la puerta, entendiendo la frustración de su compañera.

Ambos emprendieron el rumbo a la catedral. Por fortuna para ellos, sobre todo para Alles, nadie se había atrevido a entrar en la iglesia, y fue cuando su plan se escondió, se escondió detrás de la iglesia, solo bastó con incendiar con sus propias patas el santuario. El fuego consumía todo a su paso incluso el cuerpo desmembrado del sacerdote.

Fue entonces cuando todos los habitantes de casas ubicadas en el templo se registraron cuenta del incendio, desde el gran castillo, en el pasillo externo Will y Selena miraron aterrorizados la escena.

No, no puede ser ¡La catedral! Se está incendiando— exclamó la sirvienta de crin rosa angustiada.

—Por los dioses, pero que desgracia es esta ¿Dónde están los guardianes cuando se necesitan? - se requieren indignado el unicornio.

Las nubes por sí solas se juntaron hasta nublar todo el reino, escuchó el estruendo de un trueno y ambos decidieron entrar a una torre y observar por la ventana como la lluvia apagaba el incendio, sin embargo al cabo de los minutos sin perder nada del bello templo, se hizo cenizas por completo, solo dejó ruinas.

—El rey ya se enterara de esto, y puede que mande una reconstrucción del templo— respondió Will con un poco de esperanza.

—Ambos sabemos que eso nunca va a pasar, si tiene el reino en miseria dejará el desastre como esta— diciendo Selena enfadada alejándose de la ventana —Me debo de retirar, buenas noches Will a sido un gusto hablar contigo, pero debo descansar.

Selena se alejó de él a trote lento, y Will solo pudo pensar en cómo resolvió el accidente, fue cuando llegó a la hora de ir a dormir también temiendo que si los capitanes lo llegaran a ver lo castigarian.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Continuará pronto este lunes 23 de septiembre. Hasta el próximo episodio :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO lll**

**La Profecía**

A día siguiente, en Canterlot. Las Mane-Six comenzaban con los preparativos de la fiesta. Pero por otra parte, las princesas estaban en una habitación viendo una nueva cuenta el reloj, que no tenían ningún problema.

—Solo estaba un poco soldado Crepúsculo, creo que ya está resparado— respondió Celestia dejando el dispositivo sobre la mesita de noche.

—Puede que sin darse cuenta Cuenta Spike haya movido una parte del reloj provocando el eclipse— sugirió la princesa Luna acercándose a la alicornio lila.

—Imposible, siempre oculto el reloj, en un lugar donde no sabe Spike, y de ahí no se mueve— insistió Crepúsculo alterado —Otra posibilidad es que haya sido Starlight, pero, tampoco puede ser, ella es muy avanzada en la magia incluso llegó a viajar en el tiempo, sin embargo no creo que ella haya vuelto a sus hábitos de usarla de manera irresponsable.

—Tienes razón Crepúsculo, pero en ese caso, ¿Quién hizo el eclipse? ¿Cómo? y ¿Por qué? - cuestionaba Luna pensativa y mirando por el balcón.

—Anteriormente, los unicornios usaban su magia para elevar el sol y la luna, pero ahora, la magia en ellos no es tan ... avanzada, al menos que estudies por años encerrada en una biblioteca— dijo Celestia intentando sin éxito hacer que su hermana y ex alumna se alegraran.

—Después de lo que sucedió con Cosy, Chrysalis y Tirek, quiero mantener el reino más a salvo y seguro para todos mis subditos— decidir deprimida la princesa de la armonía.

—Twilight, tienes un buen trabajo como princesa de Equestria, no tienes por qué alterar de esa manera, tampoco hay que ponerle tanta importancia a un eclipse, quien sabe tal vez el reloj actuó por su cuenta al estar flojo— dicho esto Celestia, seguramente por fin calmar los nerviosa de la gobernante suprema de Equestria.

—Si, debe tener razón Celestia, nos vendría bien a las tres descansar un poco— Crepúsculo abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Las tres salieron de inmediato pasando a una habitación cercana a la de la princesa, exactamente en la habitación que previamente le pertenecía a la Luna.

—Me tomé la molestia de hacer algo distinto en su habitación para ocupar las dos y se sintieran cómodas, espero no te desagrade Luna– Twilight abrió la puerta de la habitación dichosa, que la mitad permanecía del mismo estilo que lo dejó Luna y la otra mitad llamativa y colorida.

—Es hermoso, y no te preocupes Twilight me encanta lo que hiciste con mi habitación— halago la alicornio azul muy complacida.

—Nos veremos en la noche cuando la fiesta esté lista, hasta entonces Twilight y muchas gracias— dijo finalmente Celestia entrando a la habitación con su hermana y cerrando la puerta.

Twilight deja escapar un gran suspiro y se aleja de la habitación. Pérdida en sus pensamientos, va a verificar los trabajos de sus amigas, identifique las telas finas que adornaban el salón principal, ya su amiga Pinkie Pie escribir rápido en varias invitaciones mientras que Spike las sellaba. No dijo nada para no interrumpir y se teletransporto al jardín, donde yacían las estatuas, y entre tantas se acercó a una en específico.

Miró con melancolía una parte de la estatua, a ella, a aquella pequeña pegaso que tiene decisiones erróneas por el poder, no pudo evitar sentarse para seguir admirando.

No se como pudo pasar, como una pequeña potra como tu llegaste tan lejos con esa ambición, de Chrysalis y Tirek me la creo pero ¿De ti? Veía potencial en que fueras algún día una de las mejores de la escuela, sin entender nunca porque esos deseos de poder de ti, Acogedor, espero llegue el día en que puedas ser liberado y reformado algún día, tal vez junto con ellos dos, aunque lo veo como una causa perdida— bajó su mirada decepcionada de la pegaso, por el mal que causó junto con sus otros dos compañeros en el pasado.

No creo que sea causa perdida, Crepúsculo - dijo una voz conocida detrás de la princesa.

Ella volteo, y vio al mismo amo del caos, aquel draconequus que en sí, provocó todo ese problema, ella volvió a mirar al frente desinteresada de él.

—Aunque han pasado tres años desde aquel accidente Discord, sigo sin poder confiar en ti o en perdonarte— la princesa se cruzó de cascos sin poder poder mirarlo, pero de un momento a otro ya tenía al draconequus frente de él.

—Se que hice mal, pero entiende que solo quería probarte eso era todo, y al final si supiste como lidiar con los que te ponía al frente, la verdad es admirable que no te hayas rendido, pero como dicen los humanos que de seguro leen esto "el pasado es pisado" - insiste el dios moviendo su cuello trecientos sesenta grados.

—Los ... ¿Qué? - confundida la princesa ladeo la cabeza, pero seguía con su ceño fruncido No me intentes confundir Discord, de hecho lo que me sorprende es en estos tres años no hayas hecho nada malo.

No lo hago porque ahora si estoy por completo reformado, aunque suelo hacer una que otra bromita - dijo tras convertir el cuerno de Crepúsculo en un ramo de flores el cual cambiará a colocar en su lugar - En fin, solo quería decirte que tal vez en ellos tres no todo está perdido.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué le sugeriste a Celestia ya Luna convertirlos en piedra? - cuestionó la alicornio lavanda alzando una ceja.

—Porque aún no era el momento, querida. Ellos aún estaban cegados por el odio, en especial Chrysalis, solo mira como en el momento en que se estaba convirtiendo en piedra quiso seguir atacando— el draconequus señaló a la ex reina de los changeling ir hacia adelante con mirada amenazante.

—Pues, tienes razón en eso— admitió ella desvaneciendo su mirada seria y enojada.

—Ellos tres pueden encontrar el camino de la amistad como lo hice una vez yo, cuando me disfrace de Grogar, ellos en realidad trabajaron juntos, en equipo como amigos para recuperar la campaña al igual para destruirnos a todos, claro sus problemas fueron malos pero Imagina que tan lejos llegarían si fueran buenos sus multas, tal vez más adelante ellos tres podrían ser de gran ayuda— precisaron por primera vez con sapiencia el dios haciendo aparecer clones de él aplaudiendo, de un chasquido los desaparecidos.

—Si, no dejaré que se acabe mi esperanza, no puedo creer que diga esto, pero como sea, gracias Discordia— estimó Twilight volviéndose a levantar —¿Cómo es que aún sigues teniendo fe en ellos tres?

—Digamos, que además de ustedes seis, alguien más me ayudó a pensar así— respondió con júbilo el dios caótico flotando en el aire.

En ese momento, Twilight solo sonrio, pero en eso el mismo tema que seguía perturbandola volvió a su cabeza

—Discord, una pregunta, ¿Tuviste algo que ver con el Eclipse de anoche? - Interrogó la alicornio, al recordar que él también podría mover el sol y la luna.

¿Anóche? No, ayer estuve en la cabaña de Fluttershy tomando chocolate y galletitas que yo hice, ¿Gustas?

—Tal vez ... En otro momento, jeje— insistió ella apartando las galletas de su vista —Espero que estés en la reunión de esta noche.

—Disculpa, ¿Escuche bien acaso? ¿Quieres que este en la reunión? - Discord de manera coqueta se acercó a ella ruborizandola por invadir su espacio personal.

–Claro, también nos ayudaste a derrotar a nuestros enemigos y sigues siendo amigos de nosotras seis, así que, si, PERO no hagas nada caótico— condicionó ella a lo que escuchó al draconequus reír.

—Oh Twilight no prometo nada, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo, nos veremos pronto entonces— dicho esto, chasqueo sus garras de león y desapareció en un destello dejado sola a la princesa.

—Esperanza, je— fue lo único que dijo ella y considerado irse volando hacia el castillo.

Mientras tanto. En el reino de Schatten todos los habitantes de ahí pasaban de luto. En aquel reino alguna vez a la corrupción el único refugio que tenía la era del templo, pero dado al accidente de la noche anterior, los ponis pobres, sin hogar ahora eran presa fácil para cuando llegase el toque de queda.

Ponis de la nobleza citaron tener una reunión con el rey Gräuel Feuer, sin embargo, el draconequus rechazaba o ponía una excusa para no denegar la reunión, sabiendo que querían hablar sobre la reconstrucción del templo.

Gräuel Feuer seguía en su trono, recibiendo pergaminos de los nobles, diversas cartas fueron consumidas por el fuego de los calderos. En eso, de los calderos el fuego se extiende a su lado formando dos columnas de los cuales aparecieron sus únicos capitanes.

—Alteza, escuché que nos mandó a llamar— reportó Alles Gesinn acariciando el mentón con su cola larga.

—Así es, es debido a lo que me entregaron ayer, fue bueno eliminar al sacerdote, esto ya sabía sobre ustedes, y quería tener sus otros dos compañeros a su servicio para enfrentarme, que está estúpido— insultó el rey muy irritado —Sean cuidadosos al usar sus poderes, el se percató de los dos cuando vio sus habilidades.

—¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso, alteza? - Alles Gesinn sorprendido sorprendida.

—Lo escribí todo en un libro, pero para no preocuparnos por este problema ...— de un chasquido hace aparecer el diario del sacerdote y lo tiro a una caldera, dejando que se consuma en las llamas.

¿Qué hay sobre el mapa, mi rey? - arrestado cuestionando al capitán Soled Stone.

—Por el momento, el servicio de sus compañeros no será necesario para mí— respondió sin interés.

Antes de que se mantenga seguir, una de las puertas del salón se abre y los capitanes se pusieron en su posición al lado del rey. Un simple guardia se hizo presente y se inco ante el rey.

—Su alteza, necesito informarle de algo ocurrido en la zona baja, cosa que está afectando a la zona alta, que también llegó a alterar a los nobles— reportó la guardia nerviosa ante la mirada del rey.

¿Qué sucede? Más vale que sea importante: advirtió el draconequus impaciente.

—En la zona baja hay una revuelta, una adivina la causa al decir que usted no es el verdadero rey, que le ceda el trono a la reina verdadera de Schatten y se vaya, no se sabe como, pero de alguna u otra forma los los nobles llegaron a enterar de ese rumor y hablar con usted al respecto— notificar a la guardia reincorporando.

En ese momento, los capitanes miraron a su rey en espera de que explotara de ira por lo dicho, pero no, el yacía con una mirada fría sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo se quedó mirando al guardia directamente a los ojos.

—De seguro la mantendrán oculta, Capitana Alles, acompañado de ese guardia a la zona baja y arrestado a la adivina, traedla a mi de inmediato— ordenó riguroso el rey rascando su barbilla.

—A sus órdenes, majestad— accedió a la capitana acercándose a la guardia y retirándose con él del salón.

—Mi rey, lamento preguntar pero, ¿Qué tiene de importante lo que diga una adivina? - pregunta Soled Stone que seguía mirando al rey.

¿Qué tiene de importante? La pregunta ofende capitán, tengo una masa negra que cubre todo mi cuerpo dándome esta forma corrupta de mi ser, dos espíritus guerreros sacados del mismísimo infierno, un cristal que controla a los muertos, y preguntas, ¿Qué tiene de importancia?, Lo más probable es que esa adivina separe algo y haya hecho esto para llamar mi atención - dedujo el rey levantándose del trono —compañero capitán, tenemos asuntos que atender para calmar a los nobles - dijo Gräuel Feuer siendo seguido por Soled Stone.

Por otro lado del castillo, Will Strong y Beast Slayer cumplió con su guardia en el castillo, rondando por los pasillos, cruzandose con otros guardias y sirvientes, entre los dos había muy buena amistad pero ese día se quedaron cortos de palabras.

—Beast— rompió el silencio el unicornio sin dejar de mirar al frente —Ayer seguí hablando con la sirvienta que mande a la enfermería.

¿Y te dio la paliza que merecías? - solicitó el poni terrestre entrando en humor.

—Jaja, que gracioso eh— respondió Will entendiendo a lo que se refería —Pero no, de hecho creo nos hicimos amigos, viejo, con lo poco que hable con ella puedo admitir que es una poni muy apasionada, ella es la encargada de cuidar Al Príncipe Licht.

¿El hijo del rey? Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba, pero igual debe tener cuidado puesto que cuida al hijo de un gobernante corrupto y para que eso ocurra debe tener algún tipo de relación con el rey ¿no? - cuestionó Beast Slayer entre las conclusiones que sacaba de su cabeza.

—Es un trabajo como cualquier otro, no creo que sea necesario tener un tipo de relación con la naturaleza para obtenerlo— dijo Will Strong muy seguro de si.

—Bueno, tu ganas esta bien— admitió Bestia rándose al final.

En una de sus guardias, la puerta de la habitación del príncipe se abrió, saliendo de allí Selena con un biberón vacío, miró a su izquierda encontrándose con los ojos verdes del unicornio.

—Oh, Will Strong, mmm debió ser mi día de suerte al encontrarnos sin accidentes— Bufo Selena haciendo reír a Beast, pero vio que Will se quedaba sin habla, no pudo evitar entrar en ella en confusión.

—Mhp, yo ...— Will no sabía que decir, por un momento sus cinco sentidos se bloquearon.

Beast Slayer notó la situación de su amigo y miró el florero atrás de él, agarró las flores disimuladamente y se las entregó al unicornio sin que lo notara la sirvienta.

—Yo, te traje esto— Se extiende con su magia el ramo de flores hacia ella, luciendo muy nervioso.

—Oh, gracias Will— la sirvienta se ruborizo y aceptó las flores, al instante las olfateo y vio con dedicación —Lirias, hijo mis favoritas, muchas gracias de nuevo, espero poder verte en la noche.

—Si, claro que si ... ¿En el mismo lugar? - solicitó él casi sin aliento.

—Por supuesto— sospechamos la sirvienta alejándose de los guardias.

Una vez que los guardias la perdieron de vista, Will agitó a su compañero con magia.

—¡Viejo me puse nervioso apenas pude hablarle! - exclamó espantado el grisáceo deteniendo sus movimientos bruscos.

—Tranquilo, escucha, yo te ayudo a que la conquistes, pero tú también debes cooperar con las amigas de la cocina puede que nos preste su ayuda también— Bestia siguió caminando atrás atrás a su compañero.

—¿Cocina? Pero, ¿qué es qué o qué? - Se planteó el unicornio y en eso su mente se iluminó —Ah, ya entendí.

Volvió acercarse a su amigo y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina en lo que vigilaban los pasillos, los cocineros no tardaron en darse cuenta en especial las yeguas que trabajaban allí vieron a una Bestia muy sonrojadas.

—Oh Beast Slayer, que bueno que estes por aquí— diciendo una de ellas acercándose a él y reposando en su lomo.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿a qué se debe ese milagro? - preguntó entusiasmada otra apartando a Will de su lado.

—Verán chicas, mi amigo Will necesita ayuda y me preguntaba si podría cocinar unos bombones para esta noche— solicite el poni mostrando su carisma.

—Claro que lo haremos ... ¡Quítate! - aceptó otra cocinera apartando a su compañero para preparar junto con las demás cocineras los bombones.

Bestia y Will salieron de la cocina, el grisáceo se mostró sorprendido por como actuaron las cocineras con su amigo, pero después sonrió al darse cuenta de que necesita la ayuda necesaria para conquistar a Selena. Los dos vieron por la ventana como la capitana Alles Gesinn mandaba abrir las rejas de la ciudadela y la salía de ahí con las guardias del rango A.

¿Qué estará planeando? - se pidió Beast Slayer —Desde que ella se volvió capitana, las cosas han ido de mal en peor, hay algo que no me agrada de ella.

—Puedo entiende tus pensamientos Bestia, lo mismo pensé cuando vi, solo espero no se atreva a dañar a ningún inocente— tras decir eso, se alejó de la ventana y perdió su trotando.

¿Qué crees que vas con tantos guardias? - volvió a preguntar Bestia llegando a su lado.

—Nunca han ido a la zona alta o media, estará yendo a la zona baja, aunque me pregunte el porqué no puedo deducir con facilidad lo que hará, siempre haré cosas que se escapan de nuestros pensamientos— respondió frustrado siguiendo mirando al frente.

Los dos guardaron silencio nuevamente, está vez, el hecho de que Alles haya salido de la ciudadela con los guardias los automáticamente muy pensativos.

Fuera del castillo, Alles Gesinn llegó a un puñado de guardias con los que apenas llegaron a la zona baja que destruyó las casas mal estructuradas en lo que busca a la adivina.

—Escuchadme ponis de clase baja, seguiremos con la destrucción a menos que nos entreguen a la adivina— avisó a la capitana acercándose a la multitud de ponis.

Ninguno de ellos dijeron nada, nadie se atrevió a entregar a la adivina, a Al que fue entre todos los que destruyeron hogares, de manera rápida comenzó a devastar el lugar, y al paso al que iba a dejar sin hogar a todos la zona baja . Fue cuando, en un momento, la capitana estaba por destruir otra vivienda, pero perdió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de un bastón.

—¿Cómo se atreve? - Alguien volcó bruscamente estando por atacar al individuo, pero se detuvo al ver quién era.

—Dudo que vayas a querer lastimarme, si tu rey me quiere con vida ante él, si lo haces y muero, él te exterminara— advirtió la adivina sonriendo con amabilidad.

—Grrr, ¡Detenganse! La adivina se a entregado, arrestenla y llevenla al castillo - ordenó la capitana poniéndose al frente de sus guardias.

Uno de ellos se acercó a la adivina y le colocó grilletes en sus patas delanteras y otro en el cuello donde podrían jalar de ella para llevar a la adivina. La anciana solo pudo sonreír y miró atrás a una yegua que sostenía entre sus cascos a un bebé unicornio recién nacida.

—Estará bien, tu abuela estará bien— murmuraba la yegua mientras estaba a su hija.

De regreso en el castillo de Canterlot, el salón principal además de tener hermosa decoración con telas finas había una gran mesa vertical llena de bocadillos, por primera vez las aves acompañaban sobre bastones alzados a los músicos. Twilight miraba maravillada el lugar, por su dedicado decorado, en ese momento ella mostró el reloj el cual giró con delicadeza para pasar la noche oscura iluminada por la luna y las estrellas.

—Esta todo listo, y ...— la alicornio miró por la ventana con emoción —Los invitados llegaron.

Los guardias abrieron las puertas del palacio entraron a los ponis de la nobleza, muchos de ellos quedaron ansiosos por ver a las princesas de regreso. Twilight voló hacia su trono y miró fijamente a sus súbditos, miró su copa y la hizo sonar chocando una cuchara a este marcando la atención de todos.

—Mis queridos súbditos, esta noche será especial, porque hoy nos visitan dos grandes gobernantes que hicieron de todo por nosotros, con ustedes, la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna— tuvieron la alicornio lila y sus lados aparecieron ambas princesas.

La princesa Celestia lucía un vestido crema con decorados dorados mientras que luna un vestido negro que brillaba cual estrellas en su manto oscuro. Todos los ponis chocaron sus cascos y brindaron por ellas. A continuación, la fiesta comenzó de verdad, Twilight hizo aparecer dos tronos más con el símbolo del sol y la luna en los cuales sus mentoras tomaron asiento donde recibieron los ponis de clase alta sus saludos.

—Todos están alegres de lo que están aquí, aun así quisiera saber cuánto tiempo se quedarán— Crepúsculo tratando de no sonar grosera con las ex gobernantes.

No te preocupes Crepúsculo, la verdad pensamos irnos mañana por la tarde, por eso queremos esta noche divertirnos a lo máximo como dicen ustedes - Luna Luna recibiendo un beso en su casco por parte de un unicornio.

—Ya veo ...— bajó la mirada por unos instantes y al elevarla vio a sus amigas convivir entre la multitud, eso formó una sonrisa en su rostro, pero un cuerpo largo frente a ella le interrumpió la agradable vista rápida ¿Ah?

—Twilight, querida amiga, ¿estas lista para la pista de baile? - Discutiendo un humorístico Discord extendiendo su pata de águila.

—Ah, Discord yo quisiera, pero me di cuenta que no soy buena bailando así que no creo que sea buena idea jeje— respondió ella incomoda, sin embargo no pudo evitar que el draconequus la tomará entre sus garras y la hiciera aparecer en medio del salón —¡Discord!

—Vamos Twilight no seas aburrida, solo una pieza y ya— insistió en el dios dándole una vuelta aunque vi la seguía de mal humor.

—Bien, solo una— accedió Twilight volviendo a sonreír.

Un poco lejos, Fluttershy vio desde su posición la escena, se tocó la barbilla y fue al tocador, donde se vio en el espejo de pezuñas a cabeza presenciando en su cuidada melena una caña, soltó un sospechoso pesado y abrió la puerta del tocador para seguir viendo como su amiga y discord bailaban juntos.

—El tiempo pasará volando— fue lo único que se dijo antes de salir por completo del tocador para juntarse con sus aves melodiosas y guiarlas en el canto.

Aquella hermosa y divertida reunión era la que alegraba a los habitantes de Equestria, sin embargo, en Schatten apenas cayó la noche todo se volvió silencio, las guardias del turno diurno se retiraron a sus habitaciones y dejar que sus compañeros del turno nocturno se hicieran cargo de la seguridad del castillo.

Will Strong estaba en el pasillo exterior que daba vista al paisaje que una vez en el pasado fue hermoso, su mirada perdida era peligrosa por el miedo que tenía cuando apareció la bella sirvienta y se dio cuenta de la misma estaba detrás de él.

—Will— tenía la poni de crin rosa al soldado.

—¡AAH! - dio un grito el unicornio saltando hacia adelante, pero volteo al instante al reconocer la voz —Ah, eres tu Selena, por un momento pensé que eras uno de los capitanes.

–Jajaja, no te preocupes, yo quería reaccionar igual— concordo la poni dejando escapar su encantadora risa.

—Yo ... Te traje esto— el unicornio le acercó una caja en forma de corazón.

Selena cogio la caja y al abrirla encontraron bombones de chocolate en tu interior, quedaron sorprendidas y no dudo en comer uno de las delicias.

—Adoro el chocolate, muchas gracias Will, lamento si no te traje nada, pero ... Podemos compartir— dicho esto conoció uno de los bombones en la boca del soldado el cual aceptó con gusto.

—Gracias jeje— dijo el grisáceo tras pasar el bombón que admitió por dentro que estaban deliciosos.

Los dos se quedaron hablando, y Selena no pudo evitar ver desde ahí en la entrada de la ciudadela a Alles regresar con una anciana que jalaba de una cadena, más enfocó su mirada en el apuesto unicornio que con amabilidad había endulzado su noche.

La capitana Alles Gesinn hizo pasar a la anciana bruscamente en el salón del trono, y sentado allí estaba el draconequus más temido por sus tierras, jugaba con sus garras en espera de la adivina estaba frente a él.

—Así que, esta es la adivina que provocó la revuelta en ambas zonas— tuvo primero el rey sonriendo No soy un idiota, conozco bien las arpias como usted, sus poderes no igualan al mío pero me tienta esa información que no compartes por completo.

—Rey Gräuel Feur, lo que usted quiere es ver su futuro ¿no es así? - sin duda seriamente, aunque ya era evidente la respuesta.

—Por supuesto, para que otra cosa más la tracería aquí— asumió el rey mirándola fijamente.

—En ese caso, solo bastará esto— la adivina de su capucha, saca una bola de cristal, dejando pasmados a ambos capitanes.

No puede ser, es ... Mi bola de cristal, solo una mortal me la gana y eso fue hace años, tu ... Alles miró con odio y desprecio a la adivina.

—Pasaron los años, espíritu guerrero, caíste en mi trampa y gane justamente esta bola de cristal— replicó la anciana alejando la reliquia de la capitana.

—Basta de juegos, muestreme de una vez el futuro que tendré— exigió el rey con una mirada fulminante pisando con fuerza el suelo.

La adivina dejó la bola de cristal en el suelo y con sus arrugados cascos hizo ademanes sobre este. Un vapor blanco salió de la reliquia que tomaba forma con cada parte.

Solo apareció un draconequus y como si fuera cosa de un rayo esa forma fue destruida haciendo aparecer un unicornio alado tener una hoz.

—Veo, un draconequus poderoso, ser vencido por una alicornio de ojos dorados, tu destino es la muerte rey Gräuel Feuer, pagaras por todos tus crímenes, todo el mal que hiciste se te devolverá— predijo la adivina con vigor impactando solo a los capitanes .

La sala se llenó de silencio y solo se escucho la risa burlona del rey, que de su magia destruyó la bola de cristal pero está ni se inmutó.

—Tch, tonterías— dijo el rey volviéndose a sentar en su trono.

—Puede que ahora no lo creas, pero hasta ella lo sabe— la adivina señaló a Alles, la cual identificó su expresión a una sería y sin emoción.

—Puede que mi bola de cristal nunca haya fallado en sus predicciones, pero a veces no cuenta con los obstáculos que están al frente de esa alicornio— interrumpió la capitana.

—Encierren a la adivina, puede que me sirva más adelante— ordenó el rey con sobervia ante aquella escena.

—Si su alteza— dijeron al unísono ambos capitanes.

La adivina agarró con cuidado su bola de cristal y la pulio mientras era escoltada por los espíritus guerreros a los calabozos. Gräuel Feuer tocó su cristal negro presionando su pecho con fuerza mientras un vapor morado desprendía de sus ojos.

No dejaré que una alicornio venga a quitarme lo que me pertenece, encontrar y asesinar sin dudar hablaba con desprecio al momento en que dejó escapar una voz rugida que puso alerta a algunos guardias del castillo que escuchará escucharlo.

* * *

_¡Buenas!_

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, les invito a que entren en mi página de Facebook llamada "The-Hunter" para que puedan ver dibujos hechos por mi de escenas que suceden y sucedan en la serie. Así que sin nada más que decir nos vemos ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO lV**

**Una Desgracia Tras Otra**

Después de aquella noche, tras la predicción de la adivina. Gräuel Feuer tomó sus precauciones para evitar la profecía que sentenciaba su muerte. Alistó sus tropas, afectando tanto zona baja como alta bajo la cruda orden de asesinar a las unicornios blancas de ojos dorados o amarillos, sin importar que pequeñas recién nacidas salieran perjudicadas en la masacre.

Los soldados eran elegidos por Alles Gesinn, solo elegían aquellos que tuvían el corazón de piedra como para asesinar de manera cruda a inocentes, más estaban con excepción al contar con rango C, claro está que ellos previamente se encargaban de asesinar a pobres de la zona baja durante el toque de queda, más no eran lo suficiente por su poca eficiencia, sin embargo, la capitana miró potencial en uno de ellos, se acercó al pony verde agua y lo miró de arriba y abajo, juzgandolo con la mirada.

—Beast Slayer— nombró el espíritu guerrero llamando a la atención del soldado —Tu serás el único del rango C en que acompaña a los demás soldados para la misión de hoy, posicionados de una vez.

El poni de ojos negros parpadeo un par de veces frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto ante la orden.

-¡No! - exclamó el poni dando un paso al frente acercándose más a la capitana. No seguiré este sucio juego del rey.

Alles Gesinn se fue acercando al mismo en su intento de intimidarlo pero no lo logró.

—Así que, te rehusas a obedecer ...— su tono frívolo preocupaba a los demás soldados que temblaban del miedo, ¿Atardecer olvidados tiene el castigo por desafiar la orden de tu rey? Soldado

—Prefiero mil veces ser devorado por ese can a que yo manchar mis cascos con la sangre de seres inocentes, nos mandan a asesinar yeguas blancas de ojos amarillos sin ninguna razón, solo para cumplir el capricho de su alteza real— respondió casi gritando para mantener su actitud sería y calmada, pero la sangre le hervía con solo pensar que de todas las maneras esa masacre se llevará a cabo.

Will Strong se había sorprendido, nunca antes su amigo se había negado a seguir un mandato sobre todo cuando la orden era del rey. Alles incitó a dos guardias soportar a Beast Slayer.

—Bien, lleven a este inepto a la masmorra, aquella que tiene una vista perfecta al reino, no quiero que se pierda la función— ordenó la capitana queja con su decisión acercándose a las tropas designadas hasta estar frente a ellas —El resto retirado, en marcha soldados.

Los guardias que sostenían a Beast Slayer se vieron afectados por la fuerza, mientras que el resto salió del castillo y de la ciudadela entrando en la zona alta.

En la primera zona, no hubo violencia para no perjudicar las bellas construcciones, solo pidiendo ver a la familia, y en caso de que una integrante hembra cumplida con las características que se les informaron se la llevaban al castillo sin explicación. En cambio, en la zona media y baja fueron totalmente diferentes, entraron a la casa de cualquiera para ver a los integrantes de la familia, y unicornios blancos con ojos amarillos fueron brutalmente asesinados frente a sus parientes, no habían tenido con nadie solo desesperación y muerte

Desde la torre más alta, Beast Slayer viola con horror la cruel masacre, podría escuchar los gritos de ayuda desde ahí, sobre todo cuando eran demasiadas voces.

Will Strong cumplió con su guardia, y pasó frente a la puerta de aquella torre que era resguardada por dos soldados de su rango, pasó de largo al no poder hacer nada, por el momento, pensaba en la manera de como liberar a su amigo y no mar castigado al volverse comida de Cerbero.

No fue cuando pasó por la habitación del príncipe que la puerta se abrió y un casco blanco jaló de él. Se quedaría quieto frente a Selena que cargaba con sumo cuidado a su hijo.

—Selena, que ¿Qué sucede? El rey no permite que cualquiera esté aquí si me llega a ver, perderé la cabeza - horrorizado el soldado tocando su cuello.

—Lo sé Will, pero él no está en el castillo así que no podrá detectarse, antes de venir a cuidar a Licht Feuer, vi como la capitana Alles Gesinn reclutaba a los mejores guardianes y como tu amigo se opuso a las órdenes del rey— respondió abrumada la sirvienta meciendo a su hijo —Quiero ayudarte.

-¿Qué? Selena, es peligroso podría salir lastimada— advirtió el unicornio acercándose a ella.

—Yo me rio del peligro, jaja— consideró agradableciada la peli rosada.

—Él hizo muchas cosas por mí la verdad, es alguien muy valiente, otro en su lugar había aceptado con tal de no morir pero él, prefería tener su sentencia de muerte asegurada antes de asesinar a alguien— admitió Will Strong, recordando las veces que él le ayudó no solo en ser buen amigo si no en tratar de conquistar a la yegua que ama.

—Creí que ustedes los del rango C eran quienes vigilaban la zona baja durante el toque de queda— Dudó Selena por un momento de la nobleza de ambos.

—Si, pero no matabamos a nadie, de hecho ayudabamos a los ponis en protegerlos o ayudarlos a salir del reino, este lugar está demacrado comprender cualquiera si se quisiera ir pero el rey no lo permitiría, nuestra única opción fue poner nuestras cabezas en riesgo - recalcó el unicornio contando las veces que ayudaba al necesitado sin rechistar.

Selena quedó maravillada y con una sonrisa abrazó a Will, él se sonrojó y dejó que la cabeza de la sirvienta reposara en su hombro, solo ver al Príncipe sonreír se sentían nerviosos, haciendo la imagen de una familia perfecta.

—Bien este es el plan— escucharon a Selena alejándose de él sorprendiendolo de paso.

-¿Qué? Espera, no dejaré que me ayudes ...— antes de que puedas decir otra palabra fue silenciado por un beso en la mejilla por Selena —¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Alles Gesinn no tardará en regresar, te distrae a los guardias y tu sacaras a Beast Slayer de ahí, ahora quiero que escuches con atención esta parte, hay muchas estatuas en el castillo pero solo una del anterior rey de Schatten, detrás de esa hay una puerta que te permite un pasadizo secreto que te dirige a la parte trasera del castillo, puede irse los dos para no tener que sufrir en este infierno - puede al instante dejar a su hijo devuelto en la cuna con cuidado, solo abrió la puerta para salir con Will.

—De acuerdo, espero que funcione este plan descabellado— se dijo así mismo recordando al lugar que tenían que ir.

El guardia y la sirvienta volvieron a la puerta de la torre, los dos guardias seguían ahí. Veré del otro lado y Selena del otro extremo viendo al unicornio, nuevamente tiro las armaduras del pasillo y está la vez los floreros para después salir corriendo. Los guardias se percataron de eso y fueron a revisar el pasillo adjunto. Will no tardó y abrió la puerta de una patada. Beast Slayer escuchó el ruido de la puerta derrumbada y miró la salida abierta.

—Apurate viejo que no creo que quieras esperar a la muerte ¿verdad? - bromeó el unicornio.

—Will, tonto distraído— continúa la broma el poni terrestre y de un salto bajo todas las escaleras.

Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta volvieron, pero al regresar solo encontraron la puerta derrumbada. Will y Bestia estaban galopando por pasadizos, el unicornio guiaba a su amigo y escucharon que las guardias estaban cerca, hasta que se escondieron detrás de una estatua, estaban como los guardias que perseguían pasaron de largo.

—Agh, bien— Bestia se ayudó y ayudó a ¿Se reincorporará directamente a Áhora que?

—Selena me dijo que detrás de esta estatua había una puerta que dirigía a las afueras del castillo— mencionó él tocando la pared, hasta hundir un ladrillo que abrió el muro revelando el pasillo secreto.

—Bien, puedes seguir adelante, tu quedate— dijo Bestia entrando por el corredor.

¿Estás demente? No dejaré que vayas solo: insistió Will preocupado por el poni verde agua.

—Yo no dejaré que abandone al amor de tu vida por mí, quedate, las guardias no se percataron de ti creerán que escapar solo, nos volveremos a ver lo prometo— juró el guardia quitándose la armadura —Llevala a la luna.

El unicornio no pudo evitar sentir esa mezcla de emociones, ahora más que nada sabía que admiraba a su amigo, solo bajó la mirada por momentos y la regresó a un elevador.

—Gracias Beast, cuidate, nos veremos pronto— Will vio como su amigo seguía su camino hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad y las paredes se cerraban de la nada.

El unicornio salió del escondite y siguió con su ruta tranquila en espera de encontrarse con Selena, nuevamente pasó a la habitación del príncipe y reunió todo el valor posible para solo tocar la puerta.

¿Si? - Selena abre la puerta lentamente y se sorprende ver a Will ahí parado —Will ...— ella sale de la habitación, esta vez no quería dejarlo entrar —Will, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar con Bestia fuera del palacio.

No Selena, el intento huir gracias a ti, pero dijo que me quedara y entiendo la razón por su petición —el unicornio dio un suspiro y tocó la mejilla de la sirvienta—Selena, estoy cansado de ocultarlo, desde hace un buen tiempo comenzando a siente algo más que un querer de amigos, me enamore de ti, y ahora más lo hago, eres hermosa pero más que eso eres valiente e inteligente, te ha ganado mi corazón.

—Will, unicornio tontito, yo ... creo sentir lo mismo, saber los actos nobles que hiciste por lastimar a nadie, la manera en arriesgar tu vida para salvar a tu amigo, tu ser que no oculta ningún mal, tu también te haz ganado mi corazón— Selena sonrojada, agachando su mirada para después abrazarlo.

—Selena, ¿Serias mi pony especial? - Solicitará Will sonriente, correspondiendo entre sus cascos a la sirvienta.

—Si, y mil veces si - aceptó Selena contenta y júbilo, subió la mirada para besar a su amado soldado con cariño.

Ambos se besaron de manera apasionada, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, el sueño de Will se hizo realidad por fin aquella hembra que tanto anhelaba era la única dueña de su corazón. Más tuvieron que regresar a su trabajo, algo que arruinó su momento, quedando en verso en el mismo lugar y hora de siempre.

Por otro lado, en el regreso de la capitana Alles Gesinn junto con el pequeño ejército de guardias ella misma fue directo con los guardias que asignaron para apresar a Beast Slayer, llevándose una desconcertante sorpresa.

¿No está? ¿Cómo hacer que no esté?

¿Qué sucede contigo? - Solicitó el capitán Soled Stone uniéndose a la escena al ver como su compañera ahorca al guardia.

—Deje a estos dos en cuidar a ese patán de Beast Slayer, el muy desgraciado no quizo acatar una orden mía y tuvo planeado su ejecución para esta tarde— respondió molesta la capitana dejando caer la guardia al suelo para agarrar al otro del cuello también - Y cuando regrese llevo la maldita sorpresa de ese animal escapó ¡ESCAPÓ POR ESTOS INÚTILES!

Alles Gesinn arrebatada en un arranque de ira tira contra el piso a aquel guardia, solo que estrelló su cabeza contra el pavimento reventando su cráneo frente a otro soldado. Aquel centinela gritó horrorizado, nunca antes había visto una fuerza descumunal así, en su intento de huir su camino fue bloqueado por Soled Stone.

—Ella está molesta, y no le gusta que sus presas se escapen así de fácil— respondió el capitán empujando al soldado.

Nuevamente la capitana agarró al guardia del casco y lo estrelló contra una columna rompiendo sus costillas para después pisar con fuerza sus patas traseras, por cada pisada se escuchaba como se quebraban los huesos, desde lejos otros guardias rápidos escuchar los gritos de dolor de este, pero por miedo a los capitanes ninguno se atrevía a intentar ayudar o siquiera acercarse a ver, incluso las sirvientas al estar cerca se alejaban.

—Inútiles, todos los mortales son unos inútiles— solo para terminar rápido y seguir con sus labores, quebró de una patada el cráneo del guardia.

—Eres una maldita enferma, ahora todo está manchado, sabes que al rey no le agradará esto— al momento sospechado de frustración y dejado caer al suelo unas pepitas.

Las pepitas se desarrollarán hasta crecer hasta quedar a la medida de un enano, estas criaturas experimentadas se devorarán a los cuerpos y lamer la sangre del piso. Alles se mostró disgustada al ver como conforme iban comiendo se hacían las grandes, cuando Terminaron de comer Soled Stone se quitó su casco y miró fijamente a las criaturas a los ojos, las pepitas empezaron a volverse de piedra quedando en automóviles.

—Puedes seguir desquitandote ahora, haz cenizas esas estatuas y cuando termina manda a una sirvienta a limpiar aquí— ordena el capitán alejándose de ella volviendo a ocultar su cabeza con el casco.

—Gracias, estas pepitas me servirán— añadiendo Alles, mostrando su descontrolado enojo contra las estatuas de esos monstruos.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle está sentado en su trono revisando uno por uno todos los pergaminos que levitan a su alrededor, pero los dejan caer tras abrir las puertas y el grito agudo de una potra.

—¡Tía Twilight! - chillo de emoción la pequeña alicornio rosa volando hacia ella hasta llegar a abrazarla.

—¡Flor! - exclamó la monarca correspondiendo el abrazo.

Detrás de la joven princesa, Shining Armor y Cadence llegaron galopando hasta el salón muy agitados por la carrera.

—Ah, hola, ah, Twilight— saludó Shining tomando un hondo respiro cayendo hacia adelante.

—Hola Twilight, perdónanos por llegar así, Flurry apenas piso tierra en Canterlot y salió disparada hacia acá— agregó Cadencia enviada al piso al lado de su marido.

—Oh no se preocupen, saben que siempre tengo el gusto de recibir a mi sobrina favorita de esta manera— aclaró la monarca sin tener problemas por el comportamiento de Flurry —Me alegra que hemos pasado el fin de semana aquí, la verdad mis amigas Están muy ocupado con sus obligaciones, Spike esta de viaje a la isla dragón y yo vendría bien algo de compañía.

—Sabes que siempre estaremos gustosos de aceptar, Twi— el unicornio blanco se sentirá ya recuperado de tanto correr.

—Tía, ¿Podemos jugar? - parpadeando un par de veces la pequeña alicornio.

—Por supuesto, pero desde la última vez que te cuide aprendí a tener que terminar mis cosas para darte toda la atención a ti— respondió la alicornio lila recordando la última vez que tuvo un aluvión en su cuidado, los problemas que causó en el hospital.

—Anda Flurry, ve con tu padre a la habitación de huéspedes para arreglar tus cosas— ordenó Cadencia alejando con magia a su hija.

—Uuuuh, está bien mami— accedió a la princesa volviendo a tomar vuelo —¡A que no me atrapas papi!

Nuevamente Flurry salió volando del salón real siendo perseguida por su padre quien gritaba que se detuviera. Las dos princesas tras ver qué se rieron entre sí, y así es como Cadencia se le acerca para ayudar a su cuñada con los deberes.

—Twilight, en estos tres años que anduviste con tus amigas, ¿No habrá algo más interesante en sus vidas? - La princesa del amor curiosa cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con un pergamino.

—Pues, mmm, Starlight y yo hablamos sobre una nueva sección de clases en el castillo para jóvenes genios que nos ayudan con nuestro avance en la ciencia, y ...— la princesa de la armonía estaba por continuar pero la alicornio a su lado la detuvo.

No no, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que no tengo problemas sementales en sus vidas - respondió a preguntar ella muy empeñada en seguir con el tema.

—La verdad es que no, al menos te puedo responder de mi vida pero la de mis amigas no se, la única que está en una relación oficial es Chesse con Pinkie, van muy bien y espero así duren— respondió ella deseando la felicidad a todos sus seres queridos.

—Oh vamos, eres una chica linda estoy segura de que hay muchos peleando por ti— insistió Cadencia bajando los pergaminos del rostro de Crepúsculo, ¿Qué tal ese pegaso Flash Sentry?

—Cadence— interrumpió Twilight las insistencias de su amiga, esta vez dejó todo de lado y la miró seriamente No se porque tanto te interesa saber mi vida amorosa, ni tus incómodas insistencias, pero quiero dejarte en algo claro, tengo un reino que gobernar, súbditos que atender, deberes que no me permiten conocer un semental, tal vez tu si con mi hermano tuviste suerte pero en ese entonces no tenías esta responsabilidad con la carga ahora. Además de todo eso, tengo las neuronas adecuadas para darme cuenta que me enamoro y caso con aquel unicornio, pegaso o poni común morirán de vejes porque ¡Oh, qué gran bendición! Soy inmortal, y aquellos que tienen la inmortalidad pasarán por eso, verán a sus seres queridos envejecer y morir,

Toda la sala quedó en un silencio profundo. Twilight al darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras regresó a reincorporarse muy avergonzada, y en vez de recibir un grito de la que alguna vez fue su niñera, solo cambió unas suaves caricias en la cabeza.

—Twilight, perdoname por haberte presionado de esa manera, pero no quería llegar a ese punto. Si, yo tendré que ver a mi marido morir, pero no nos podemos concentrar en que perderemos a nuestros seres queridos, si no en los buenos momentos que pasamos, en los recuerdos, lo que ellos dejarán en nuestras vidas. Por eso preguntaba sobre si tenías algún romance, sabes que no todos los seres que conocemos son mortales, por ejemplo Thorax y su hermano Pharynx, también están los dragones aunque ellos no son en sí inmortales pero viven igual por mucho tiempo, otro ejemplo dioses como Discordia - recalcó Cadence desconcertado a Twilight.

—Ah, ¿discordia? Que dices Cadence, él y Fluttershy deben tener de seguro algo después de todo pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Pero de verdad, ahora no tengo tiempo, tal vez más adelante, después de todo tendré el tiempo suficiente para conocer a alguien, pero la monarca de Equestria estirando sus alas.

—Ya entiendo, bueno debo ayudar a Shining ya Flurry con nuestro equipaje, ya sabrás que terminamos eso cuando Flurry este devuelta— aseguró Cadencia prendiendo vuelo al salir del salón real.

—Encontrar el amor ... No Twilight, aun no es el momento, primero son mis obligaciones, ya llegó el tiempo para esto— se dijo así misma recordando su maldición, la inmortalidad, solo llegó a ver por la ventana el cielo en dirección al este, donde se encuentra el reino del tirano.

Nueve meses después de la masacre en Schatten y de la huida de Beast Slayer. Terminará su turno de guardia diurno con emoción, pues tras eso fue al pasillo exterior del castillo que unía con otra torre, el mismo lugar de siempre donde se juntaba con su amada. Espero pacientemente, aparentemente nervioso y aterrado trotando de un lado a otro, hasta que dar media vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Selena.

—Will, amor, ¿Qué sucede? Te noto asustado— encontró la sirvienta al verlo impaciente.

No no, para nada solo que, te quiero preguntar algo Selena— el unicornio se inco frente a ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, y detrás de él apareció frente a ella una cajita de terciopelo y la abrió, mostrando un bello anillo de oro con la incrustación de una amatista —Selena ... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Selena ahogó un grito sin saber que decir, sus pensamientos se acumularon causando miedo en ella misma.

No ...— rechazó la poni borrando la sonrisa del unicornio. No puedo Will, por más que me gustaría decirte si.

¿Qué es lo que te impide aceptar? - Pidió el unicornio volviendo a levantarse.

—Tengo un pasado, y ahora tengo un problema, temo por la seguridad del príncipe yo ...— ella calló de inmediato para no seguir hablando, pero Will la sostuvo del brazo para que continuara —Will, yo soy la madre del príncipe Licht ...

Esa revelación obligó a Will a soltarla de inmediato, por todo el reino se creía que el príncipe era el hijo del rey, solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

—Tu ¿¡Estuviste con el rey !? - cometió estupefacto el grisáceo sintiéndose traicionado.

-¡No! Nunca estaría con ese ser asqueroso y desalmado, debo decirte la verdad, es ahora o nunca ...— la sirvienta tuvo la voluntad de sus patas, ella se aguantaba el derramar sus lágrimas —El rey Magnus nunca murió, su hermano el rey Gräuel Feur lo sacó del trono, huyó de la muerte y vago por la zona baja, fue cuando lo conocí y me contó todo ... Con el pasar de los tiempos nos fuimos enamorando, y tuvimos un hijo, no se como, pero Gräuel se enteró de que seguía con vida, intentamos huir pero ya era tarde, mandó a capturarnos y me quito a mi niño.

—Por los dioses ... Pero, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Tendremos ayudado, es más te ayudare para irnos con el príncipe y no podríamos volver a este lugar - ofreció el soldado sintiendo compasión por su situación.

-¡No! Gräuel Feuer no me dejaría llevármelo, lo intenté una vez y me descubrió, casi pierdo la vida en esa ocasión. Si nos llegáramos a casar, el rey perdió más lados por donde extorcionarme - devolvió a negar la sirvienta que se mostraba más afligida, con pocas ganas regresó a sonreír —Pero me descuide esta vez, ahora no se que pasará.

¿Qué te refieres? - Volvió a cuestionar, sintiendo que nada lo haría impresionarse de nuevo.

—Will, no tomé precauciones, más no me arrepiento de algo, de haberte conocido y llenarme de esperanza— ella hacia larga la revelación, hasta que después de inhalar y exhalar profundamente soltó solo tres palabras - Estoy en cinta.

El unicornio abrió los ojos como plato, sus pupilas de diltavan, varias emociones se combinan provocando que sonriera a medias.

—Me emociona la noticia, pero ...— ahora sabiendo el secreto del rey y de Selena, temía no solo por la seguridad de su amada si no por el bebé que está en camino —Esto será complicado, pero no me importa, seguiré a tu lado y no dejaré que el rey le haga daño a nuestro hijo.

—Oh Will ... Perdoname— se disculpó la sirvienta casi arrodilladose si no fuera porque su amado evitó ese acto.

—Nada es tu culpa, te sigo amando, más que nada por nuestro bebé, todo saldrá bien ya veras— prometió el guardia abrazando con amor a la sirvienta, dejando que ella liberara su llanto en su lomo.

Desde la puerta de la torre más cerca de ellos, en la oscuridad brillaban dos orbes verdes, al acercarse a la luz de la luna se revela el capitán Soled Stone, que solo espiaba a ambos amantes abrazados.

—Que interesante ... El rey odiara esta noticia— consideró volviéndose a ocultar entre las sombras.

* * *

**_Bien dicen que lo bonito no dura para siempre._**

**_Y aquí estoy yo escribiendo próximamente una desgracia: v_**

**_Si alguien lo notó, la relación de Will y Selena me baso en Aladin y Jazmín xd solo que Selena no es parte de la realeza aunque estuvo por ser una. _**

**_Recuerden, actualizo cada 5 días. _**

**_Próxima Actualización: 3 de Agosto._**

**_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Nos leeremos muy pronto. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

**Luces de Esperanza**

A la mañana siguiente. En el pueblo de Ponyville, exactamente en la escuela de la armonía, Starlight Glimmer y su mejor amiga Trixie, organizaban papeleo en la oficina. Ambas unicornios entre hacen sus deberes también conversaban y reían, ya la vez tomaban chocolate caliente de sus tazas. No pasó mucho cuando las puertas de la oficina se abrieron y llegaron a otro unicornio.

—Starlight, tenemos que hablar— necesitamos el naranja acercándose al escritorio.

—Mmm, nah, mi amiga no quiere hablar contigo— interrumpió Trixie sobre el escritorio interponiendose entre ambos ponis.

—Por favor Trixie— con su magia controlada a la azulada dejándola de lado y puso su mirada fija en la rosada.

—Ah, bien Sunburts, te escucho ¿Qué se te ofrece? - Desinteresada la directora dejando sus obligaciones de lado —Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que se rápido.

—Pero, quiero hablar contigo a solas— condicionó el unicornio volteando ver a Trixie que se centímetros a centímetros de él.

—Agh, bien, pero cuidadito Sunburts ¡CUIDADITO! - advirtió la rosa de los ojos alejándose de él y saliendo por la puerta que cerró con fuerza.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por el momento, y después de varios segundos, Sunburts agarró el casco de la directora y presionó con fuerza.

—Perdoname, por favor, juro que no se que pasó en ese momento— balbuceaba deprimido encontró con los ojos serios de Starlight.

—Escucha, Sunburts, simplemente fue una torpeza tuya y ya, no te guardo rencor no entiendo porque sigues insistiendo— confundido de sus actos, alejó su casco de él para seguir organizar unos papeles de matrícula.

—Por qué, deseo que vuelvas conmigo— suplicó tras quitarse las lentes y con los ojos brillosos puso su cabeza en la mesa.

¿¡ESE ESOYA ?! - Starll tirando los papeles y casi volteando a su escritorio, exaltando a Sunburts

—Se que me equivoque, por eso quisiera que tu y yo tuviéramos una segunda oportunidad, prometo ser otro— las súplicas se volvieron más pesadas una tras otra.

-¡No! Lo siento Sunburts, no podemos y no quiero volver contigo, ya pasó ... Un año, intentemos solo ser amigos, por nuestro bien y el bien de la escuela, pero si sigues con tus problemas en la hora de trabajo y todavía en una institución educativa, tendré que hablar con Twilight para buscar a otro subdirector— advirtió melancólica, recogió los papeles y volteo su silla para darle la espalda a su antiguo amor.

—Fui un idiota ... un gran idiota— se dijo así mismo antes de salir de la sala con la cabeza agachada.

Trixie estaba pegada a un lado de la puerta escuchando todo y vio a Sunburts salir deprimido de la sala, lleno de orgullo por su amiga entró a la oficina nuevamente con una sonrisa.

—Esa es mi amiga, así de firme debes de ser— reconoció la unicornio azul sentándose en el sofá.

—Si, la verdad es que me dolió decirle eso, pero no puedo volver con él, me hizo mucho daño y ahora mi amor le pertenece a Tórax, solo espero no cometa alguna locura— sospechado cansada recostadose en la silla más a fondo.

—Thorax es un buen semental Starlight, el si sabrá como tratarte. Bueno amiga, tengo que retirarme, ¿tienes listas las matrículas? - Trixie emocionada.

—Si, aquí las tienes—, angustiada la directora entregando las matrículas escolares.

—Muchas gracias, y vamos, todo estará bien, volveré mañana para ayudarte— aseguró Trixie recibiendo los papeles y guardarlos en su bolso.

La unicornio azul procedió a abrigarse con un gorro y bufanda de lana morada, al salir contenta pasó por el pequeño puesto de Sugar Cube Corner y entró con buenos ánimos, tocó la campaña un par de veces, más no apareció nadie, volvió a tocar la campana de corrido y de la nada en la recepción saltó Pinkie Pie muy emocionada.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Trixie! - saludó animada la poni rosa específicamenteQué se te ofrece?

—Hola Pinkie Pie, bueno voy en camino al orfanato y deseo comprar doscientas magdalenas, de todos los sabores, por favor— pidió Trixie sacando de su mochila una bolsa llena de pedacitos.

—¡Enseguida! - exclamó el elemento de la risa empezando a empaquetar los pastelillos en cajas de veinte —Veo que te va muy bien en el negocio de la maestría, como para ganar dinero así.

—La verdad si, llevo ahorrando este dinero para este día, y dime, ¿cómo vas con tu proyecto? - La unicornio en lo que compraba unas galletas aparte para ella misma.

No es solo mi proyecto bobita, es de Rareza también, y además muy bien, conseguimos el dinero para comprar el local en Canterlot, ya solo falta las remodelaciones, espero que muchos ponis vayan en lo que tengamos nuevos talentos para darlos a conocer, así como a la Condesa Coloratura, ella es socia, rápidamente fue la poni rosada, pero fue entendible para Trixie.

—Eso es estupendo, te deseo mucha suerte— anhelo la maga hasta tener las cajas al frente de ella.

Gustosa por el servicio, pagó a la repostera y salió del pequeño local. Llevó sobre su lomo las cajas y troto hasta casi salir del pueblo. Frente a sus narices yacía una gran casa de cuatro pisos que estaba rodeada por una muralla, la primera entrada era una reja resguardada por dos guardias de seguridad. Los oficiales se acercaron y revisaron las cajas, asegurándose de que su contenido no fuera peligroso.

—Puede pasar— dijo uno de ellos al abrir las rejas.

—Gracias— Trixie entró a la mansión y fue a un jardín donde jugaban varios potros entre niños y jóvenes adolescentes.

—¡Miren! ¡Es Trixie! - exclamó una potra verde claro que usaba una prótesis de su casco izquierdo.

Todos los niños se fueron acercando a ella hasta rodearla, muchos de ellos llegaron a preguntar como estaba y otros agradecieron su presencia.

—Señorita Trixie, ¿Esas cajas son para su función? - respondió otro potrillo a su lado.

—Lo siento niños pero hoy no habrá un acto de magia— avisó la unicornio desanimado a los niños —En embargo, esto es para ustedes.

Ella abrió con magia las diez cajas, mostrándoles los postres deslumbrantes, los adolescentes fueron quienes repartieron los pastelillos para evitar alboroto con los menores, más no pudieron evitar que varios de los niños tenían una abrazarla.

—Jaja, basta pequeños, me alegra que les guste— Trixie volvió a levantarse con su ayuda y miró a una poni terrestre adulta acercándose.

—Señorita Trixie, que bueno es tenerla aquí con nosotros otra vez, ¿A qué se debe su visita? - La decisión del café de Yegua acomodando un lápiz en su oreja.

—Vengo a hablar con Mercy Help, para una propuesta interesante sobre la educación de estos niños— respondió feliz caminando al lado de la yegua.

—Entiendo, venga por aquí— la ayudante de Mercy a Trixie a un pasillo con sillas y dado a que no había ninguna fila la enviada sobre la primera silla cerca de la oficina —Espere aquí, ella está ocupada con una poni.

—Esta bien— entendió Trixie viendo como se alejaba.

Su momento de esperar en silencio fue interrumpido cuando escucho sollozos dentro de la oficina. Al principio no quería metrose pero se pecado que la puerta estaba junta y juzgó espiar lo que sucedió. Dentro de la oficina estaba la misma poni lila sujetando entre sus cascos a su pequeño potro morado oscuro.

—Por favor, debe haber espacio para mi niño ...— diciendo entre lágrimas la poni.

—Lo lamento, pero no tenemos recursos para cuidarlo, tenemos solo solo para los niños que cuidamos. No sabemos cuánto tiempo tomaría en encontrarle un hogar— informó Mercy Ayuda sentándose en su silla.

—Tiene que entender, estoy enferma y el doctor me dijo que mis días están contactados, no tengo nadie para que cuide de mi niño— insistió la yegua casi cayendo al piso.

Trixie no pudo evitar entristecerse por la poni. De un momento a otro se dejó llevar por sus instintos y tocó la puerta.

—Oh, ¿Casco bueno? Puede pasar — le dio permiso acomodando las cosas en su escritorio, hasta darse cuenta de quien era realmente —Señorita Trixie, ahora la atención, por favor señora retirese.

-¡No! Espere, yo, perdone mi mal comportamiento, pero no pude evitar escuchar a esta yegua— se disculpo avergonzada —Yo vine por un solo propósito, pero también quiero ayudar ... en adoptar a ese pequeño.

¿De verdad? - dijeron al unísono ambas ponis.

—Si, quiero adoptar a ese niño— repitió Trixie segura de sus palabras.

—Usualmente, no dejo que solo un individuo adopta uno de los niños del orfanato porque no tendrían en este caso una figura paterna, pero, contigo haré una excepción, haz ayudado mucho a nuestro orfanato Trixie, creo que estas aptas para asumir esta gran responsabilidad— declaró la unicornio roja sacando de sus cajones papeles de adopción.

El proceso no fue largo, ambas partes firmaron sus papeles para la adopción, en lo que Trixie pasaba su nuevo nombre y apellido al pequeño, después de esto solo bastó de un sello para legalizar los papeles de adopción.

—En serio muchas gracias señorita Trixie, tiene un alma muy bondadosa— la yegua miró a su hijo dormido entre sus cascos y le dio un beso en el frente —Adiós mi niño ...— ella finalmente entregó a su hijo en los cascos de Trixie mientras secaba sus lágrimas —Hay algo que debe saber sobre él.

¿Es alérgico a una comida? ¿A las medicinas? ¿Él ...— sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas por la poni lila quien puso su casco sobre el bebé.

—Él es muy especial, no dejes que vaya al reino de Schatten, por favor ...— solicite como última voluntad aquella yegua antes de alejarse, sin mirar atrás, para evitar el sentimiento de querer volver por su hijo.

—Te cuidare muy bien, mi pequeña Fuerza Lulamoon— su instinto materno hizo que besara en el frente a su hijo adoptivo, después miró con una sonrisa a la directora del orfanato —Dije que vine con un propósito de negocios y esto se volvió una adopción jeje

—Fue muy amable de su parte en adoptar al pequeño señorita Trixie, tome asiento, ¿a qué se debe su visita esta vez? - Solicitud Mercy Ayuda acomodando sus lentes.

—Oh cierto— Trixie se sentó y con su magia sacó varios papeles de matrícula —La princesa Twilight y yo hemos hablado, y sabemos que falta educación en el orfanato, así que ofrecemos a sus hijos unas becas para que estudien en la escuela de la armonía, hay muchas habitaciones y podemos convivir juntos, en lo que también podría necesitar una ayuda extra con la nueva directora de la escuela para buscar un hogar a los niños, los gastos correrán a cuenta de la princesa, claro.

—Por Celestia, esto es maravilloso, con gusto aceptamos esta oferta señorita, le avisamos a los niños afectados muy felices de iniciar la escuela— expresó con ánimos la directora guardando los documentos.

—Entonces lo tomaré como un si, solo llene las matrículas sobre información de cada niño y envielos este lunes a la escuela, los estaremos esperando— Trixie agarró los papeles de adopción y los guardos en un sobre dentro de su mochila antes de irse del orfanato con su hijo —Ay mi pequeño Fuerza, estoy ansiosa por presentarte a todos.

La unicornio siguió su camino viendo el sol del brillante día, pensando en las palabras de la madre real de su hijo.

Por otro lado en la granja Apple. Applebloom ayuda a Applejack con la cosecha, llenaban varias canastas y las ponian en grupos de cinco. Big Mac hacia su trabajo con las canastas hasta el establo. La abuela Smith intentó por la ventana a sus tres nietos trabajar juntos, algo que llenaba su corazón de alegría y orgullo.

Sugar Belle se acercaba a su lado y en cierta manera compartía las mismas emociones que ella.

—Son las vivas imágenes de sus padres, trabajadores, honestos, apasionados por la familia— analizó la vieja poni reposando en su silla —Ugh ...

—En duda abuela Smith, no cabe duda, ellos tres me cuentan sobre sus padres y no puedo evitar pensar lo mismo ... ¿Abuela Smithe, se encuentra bien? - se preocupa la joven esposa de Big Mac acercándose.

No, para nada— negó la anciana colocando sus cascos sobre su pecho —Llama a los chicos ...

Sugar Belle se alteró y salió de inmediato de la casa, dio aviso a los tres hermanos sobre la situación y Big Mac fue el primero en llegar a su hogar, con cuidado puso a su abuela sobre su lomo y fueron galopando rápidamente hacia el hospital.

Apenas llegaron, las enfermeras sufrieron a la abuela Smith sobre una camilla, Applebloom no quería separarse de ella pero sus hermanos la sujetaron.

No se que pasó, se sentó dentro de ustedes trabajando en equipo, cuando se sentó comenzó a sentirse mal de la nada. Sugar Belle se sintió al lado de su esposo.

—Claro que no fue de la nada, la abuela cada año no se hace más joven ...— Applejack respondió refiriéndose a su edad avanzada.

No debemos pensar así, ella se debe bien, es una manzana jeje, con pocos ánimos la más joven de todos.

—Eyup— específicamente brevemente el gran poni rojo, pero su mirada reflejaba cierta duda.

Pasaron las horas, y el doctor Horse salió de una habitación con una mirada triste, preocupado por los familiares de la abuela, simplemente se acercó a ellos y antes de hablar salieron un suspiro.

¿Cómo está la abuela Smith? - solicitó exaltada la joven Applebloom avalanzandose sobre el doctor.

—Muy mal, dado a su edad la abuela Smith tuvo un grave ataque al corazón, las enfermeras y yo hicimos todo lo posible, los resultados, sus palabras fueron la sentencia final para los Apple, que miraron dolidos al doctor.

—Doctor Horse— tuvo una enfermera al salir de la habitación —La paciente se estabilizó, la abuela Smith quiere hablar con sus nietos, solo ellos tres.

Los Apple se miraron entre sí y después voltearon a ver a Sugar Belle, temiendo que se sintiera mal por la exclusión.

—Chicos, no se preocupen por mi, entren— pidieron con una leve sonrisa la poni rosa volviéndose a sentar en la silla de la sala de espera.

El trío entró con cautela en la habitación para no ocasionar ningún ruido que alterara a su abuela, y ahí la vieron, su crin estaba desatada y se acurrucaba en las sábanas, pero conservaba una sonrisa amigable para sus nietos.

—Chicos, necesito que se acerquen— requirió la anciana movimiento débilmente su casco.

—Abuela, el doctor dijo que estarás bien no tendría que preocuparte— mintió Applebloom solo escuchando la risa de su abuela.

No nací ayer muchacha, se que no estoy bien — negó ella tosiendo hasta poder calmar —Solo quiero pedirles, que si me llego a ir no lloren por mi, no los quiero ver tristes en la otra vida ¿Saben?

No digas eso, abuela— dijo el poni rojo bajando las orejas.

—Si me voy, bien por mi, podré reencontrarme con mi hijo adorado, así que no sientan lástima, porque no podré irme en paz si ustedes tienen problemas por mi— expresó con control usando casi todas sus fuerzas.

La abuela Smith era más que una abuela, era como su madre. Desde que fallecieron sus padres ella siempre velo por su seguridad y educación. No hubo otro poni que se preocupara más por ellos que ella, y así verla, era un corazón en el corazón que les dolía.

—Applebloom, eres mi nieta más aventurera, por eso ... quiero decirte algo muy especial— continuó hablando débilmente haciendo señas a su nieta para que se fuera acercando —En mi ... Ugh.

¿Abuela? ¿¡Abuela!? - Applebloom tuvo desesperadamente a la anciana que se retorcía de dolor.

—¡DOCTOR! - gritó la vaquera abriendo la puerta.

El doctor Horse entró con las enfermeras, y ellas a su vez tuvieron que sacar a la fuerza a los tres de la habitación. Los hermanos sabían a la perfección que harían lo posible para salvarla, o eso esperaban con los copos de nieve caer por la ventana.

No pasó mucho cuando el doctor salió de la habitación, las enfermeras se quitaron de sus gorros y los pusieron sobre su pecho.

—Lo lamento chicos, la abuela Smith, no logró sobrevivir— informó el doctor Caballo con mucho pesar.

Está vez, los cuatro entran en la habitación y se acercaron a la abuela, los tres nietos reposaron sobre su cuerpo para llorar. Sugar Belle solo se limitó a compadecer la desgracia y comenzó a acariciar el lomo de su esposo.

—Abuela ...— susurraba Applebloom derramando un mar de lágrimas, todavía pensando en qué iba a decir su abuela antes de caercer —En paz descanse ... Diles a mis padres que los quiero.

El sol bajaba lentamente ocultándose en las montañas. El capitán Soled Stone esperó un trotando de un lado a otro en espera del rey que se mostraría pronto ante él. Alles Gesinn apareció momentos después y al verlo así solo se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada. Cuando el ambiente se mantiene frío, ambos observaron como un remolino de sombras negro emergió del trono sentado al rey draconequus.

—Mi rey, le tengo preparada una noticia— Soled Stone volteando su mirada hacia él.

¿De qué trata capitán Soled Stone? - Solicite el rey sin interés alguno por el momento.

—Anoche, vi a la sirvienta que cuida del príncipe hablar con una guardia real, pero no cualquier guardia, hasta lo que pude observar, parecían ser más que amigos cercanos— informó el espíritu guerrero quejándose en eso.

-¿What? Y ¿De qué estaban hablando? - está vez su tono se volvió más severo pareciendo gritar.

—Rompió su promesa, alteza, la sirvienta que cuida del príncipe le reveló a esa guardia ser la madre de Licht Feuer y no solo eso, si no que el rey Magnus seguía con vida y lo eliminado— culminó su informe esbozando una sonrisa llena de malicia en espera de la reacción del draconequus.

—Esa maldita zo ** a, encuentra a ese maldito guardia y eliminenlo, yo me encargaré de esa traidora— ordenó el rey volviendo a desaparecer en aquel remolino de sombras.

—Siempre encontrando maneras en que pueden divertirnos, Soled, es tan típico de ti— respondió la caoitana acercándose a su lado.

—Es suerte, y ¿Cómo vas con la adivina? ¿Recuperaste tu bola de cristal? - cuestionó Soled arqueando una ceja.

—Tch, no necesito mi visión futura, prefiero ... ver a través de los ojos de otro— acordó la capitana.

En la habitación del príncipe Licht Feuer. Selena jugaba con su hijo, viendo cómo el pequeño gateaba hasta llegar a ella, sonrió las imágenes por su pequeño y después acarició su vientre.

—Ay mi niño, pronto tendrán una hermanita, tal vez pertenezcan a clases distintas pero, haré que se vuelvan grandes amigos, tengan una compañera o compañero de juegos agradable— manifestar la sirvienta cargando al príncipe para después devolverlo a su cuna —Mira nada más , iré a preparar tu biberón con leche, no tardó mi dulce niño.

Selena salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, trotando para llegar a la cocina, pero una masa negra se interpuso en su camino, la cual comenzó a materializarse en la forma del rey de Schatten, que tuvo una notoria sonrisa fingida. A pesar de tratar de no mostrar nervios, no podría evitar bajar la mirada ante su presencia.

—Selena, que bueno que el encuentro, quiero hablar contigo— pidió el rey abrazando con su ala a la sirvienta, mientras que la que llevaba del lado por el largo pasillo.

—Ehm, ¿De qué? - cuestionó incomoda la sirvienta intentado soltarse del rey sin ningún éxito.

—Pues de que mas, de tu hijo Licht y de como no puedes cuidarlo— tenían palabras suyas hicieron que Selena se quedara petrificada del miedo.

-¿What? No, por favor, Gräuel, no me apartes de mi niño —suplicó la sirvienta entre lágrimas y sollozos.

—Esta vez no habrá piedad, rompiste tu promesa a pesar de las advertencias, ¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar pe ** a!? - Gräuel Feuer con su cola sostuvo a Selena del cuello y la elevación sobre las escaleras.

—¡Agh! - la sirvienta intentaba liberarse de la cola del rey, sin embargo por cada intento él la estrujaba más.

—Fuiste Muy descuidada Selena, pero no te preocupes, muy pronto tu amado soldado se unirá a ti— avisaba mientras seguía estrujando con fuerza su cuello.

Fue en ese momento que la sirvienta miró hacia abajo, su vientre, de todas las maneras buscadas salvarse a ella ya su cría. No tan satisfecho con lo que hizo, el rey saca de su collar de oro un puñal de plata y se lo clavó en el vientre una y otra vez.

—Saludame a mi hermano de mi parte— dijo por último dejando la daga clavada en el cuerpo de la sirvienta y la tiró por las escaleras.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos en que las guardias en su hora de guardia encontrarán el cuerpo de Selena ahogándose en sangre, más, su ignorancia no les ayudarán a permanecer observando y poco a poco todos los guardias se acercaron. Will Strong llegó a la escena, con un compañero nuevo que le designó para la guardia.

¿Ahora que sucede? ¿Qué es lo que ...— sus palabras fueron cortadas al abrirse paso entre la multitud y ver a su amada tirada —¡SELENA!

Él se acercó sin dudarlo y la recargo entre sus cascos, tocó su rostro que helaba, débilmente ella tiene su casco y acarició también el rostro de él, sintiendo por última vez la calidez.

¿Quien te hizo esto? - pidieron el unicornio entre dientes, con rabia y enojo.

—Tienes ... que ... huir, vive, por mi ...— fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejar caer su casco, mientras que sus ojos perdieron el brillo de la vida.

—¡No! ... ¡NO, SELENA! - gritaba en agonía el soldado y miró con desprecio a todos los presentes afectados ¡¿Por qué no la controlaron a la enfermería !? ¿¡Por qué solo la quedaron mirando !? Son unos imbéciles.

El unicornio gris no dudo en dar una patada en la cara al primer soldado que tenía al frente. Luego escuchó una irritable risa chillona, que claramente era femenina, al voltear encontró a los dos capitanes, y la risa proveniente de la capitana Alles Gesinn.

—Es una desgracia lo que tenemos al frente, ¿Quién fue? - La capitana tratando de sonar preocupada por la situación, pero solo hizo notar su risa.

—Ustedes ...— la piel de Will Strong se erizo al escucharlos hablar, pensando en lo que dijo su amada —Hirir, no no puedo, tengo que saber quien te hizo esto Selena, puede que ... ¿El rey? No, pero de ese bastardo me lo creo todo ... No tengo ningún motivo por el cual seguir aquí, perdí todo ...

—Guardias, agarren a Will Strong, ordenes directas del rey— dio la orden el capitán Soled Stone.

Los guardias miraron a Will y se le acercaron pero solo bastó con tirar uno hacia el resto para tener la oportunidad de escapar. Todo se volvió una persecución, el unicornio llegó incluso a saltar sobre las guardias, y mientras más avanzaba, dejaba caer partes de su armadura, sin embargo, aquella recompensa que tardó en extraer los cuerpos de las minas la seguía guardando, siendo lo único que se llevó.

—Tengo que huir, ¿pero a donde? - pensaba el unicornio esquivando a las flechas de las guardias de la muralla.

Los pegasos volaban sobre él, pero Will se perderán al esconderse en algunas tiendas abiertas de la zona media. No fue hasta que llegó a los límites del reino cuando se percataron de él. Se estaba cansando y uno que otro ataque desde la distancia lo había herido. Por fin la noche llegó, la luna empezaba a elevarse, y su luz hacia destellar el bosque de un verde esmeralda muy hermoso. Lo que por momentos y viendo que podría evitarse a las guardias por ese camino optó por entrar al bosque.

Al entrar, los pegasos se detuvieron pero siguieron galopando detrás de él.

¿Qué no se rinden? Orden del rey ... ¿¡Qué quieres ese bastardo de mi!? - con molestia se ocultó detrás de un árbol jalando una de sus ramas, que al soltarla le dio un soldado en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

El otro guardia al percatarse sacó su espada, y Will al estar desarmado solo huyó para no morir.

—Necesito ayuda, no puedo seguir así, solo un milagro podría salvarme ahora— difícilmente llegar frente a un estanque de aguas cristalinas, lo que le permite ver dentro del lago una esmeralda muy brillante —Eso es ... ¿Una esmeralda Wish? No, solo es un mito ... —puede escuchar el galope del guardia muy cerca y se acercó más al agua —Debo estar loco como para conciderarlo ...

Se encontrará dentro del estanque, y hasta la esmeralda logrará mantenerla entre sus cascos. El soldado había llegado a su ubicación, más no lo había cerca, y sin ver el lago seguido de largo. El unicornio apenas aguantaba la respiración bajo el agua y salió de ahí cuando se encontró seguro.

—Agh, maldito guardia, ¿Acaso todos están locos en ese castillo? - el agua había limpiado la sangre con la cual se había manchado el unicornio, salió por completo del estanque y viola con admiración la esmeralda.

_Pareces ser bueno_

¿¡Quien dijo eso!? - solicitó alterado el semental mirando a todos lados.

_No te preocupes, no soy nadie malo._

Puedes quedarte con la esmeralda, encontrando justamente y puedes pedir lo que deseas ... riqueza, poder ...

¿Se puede regresar a los muertos con esto? - cuestionó el unicornio acercando la esmeralda a su ojo —Espera, ¿Qué estoy diciendo.

_Jijiji, no claro que no_

_Las esmeraldas Wish te pueden conceder todo, más tienen sus límites ... ¿Qué necesitan realmente?_

—Deseo ... Estar a salvo en otro bosque, en un reino donde el mal sea el que pierda ...— ante sus palabras, la esmeralda brilló con intensidad e hizo desaparecer al corcel.

_Que bonito deseo ..._

Will Strong cerró sus ojos, pero los volvieron a abrir, y se percató que no estaba en el mismo bosque siempre, pues en aquel lugar la nieve abundaba por todos lados. El ex guardia de Schatten miró la esmeralda y como está perdía su brillo y se volvía cenizas.

¿Dónde estoy? - se preguntó el unicornio mirando a todas las partes, empezando a caminar con cuidado de frente —Este lugar, no es el bosque esmeralda ... ¿O si?

Siguió su caminar con cautela, con el miedo de despertar alguna bestia rondando cerca. Desde lejos, distinguió unas luces provenientes de un pequeño pueblo, emocionado por encontrar una civilización, aceleró trote. Podía sentir más cerca del aire de libertad, pero conforme avanzaba se iba desanimando por recordar a su fallecida amada.

—Selena, ojalá ... hubiéramos escapado juntos, con nuestro hijo o hija ...— declarando con dolor el unicornio.

Cerca de los límites del bosque, un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Intentó ignorar el chillido, pero era inevitable no sentir curiosidad. Antes de salir, fue en busca del lugar de origen de aquel sonido, hasta toparse frente a un rosal que no estaba totalmente cubierto por la nieve, acercó su oreja y escuchó que debajo del montículo de nieve proveniente el ruido. Suponiendo lo que necesita ser un potro atrapado, terminó siendo solo una canasta.

¿Ah? ¿Una canasta? - con cuidado dedico abrir la canasta, pero su contenido provocó que soltara un grito de sorpresa —¿¡PERO QUE !?

* * *

_Lo más probable es que no se esperaban ese destino para los tortolitos. Y aunque parezca estar todo perdido, la vida de Will Strong dará un giro de 360°._

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente ¡HASTA PRONTO! _


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**Un Cambio**

El unicornio quedó insólito, no podía creer lo que veía en la canasta. Los chillidos eran llantos provenientes de una bebé unicornio, que estaba siendo afectada por el frío, para parecer una recién nacida sus pequeños pulmones le permitían gritar y llorar con mucha fuerza. Will Strong miró de un lado a otro intentando encontrar a alguien por la zona.

—¿¡Hay alguien por aquí!?— preguntó gritando por los alrededores, pero lo único que escucho fue el sonido de los grillos.

Tampoco es que escuchara bien el sonido de los animales con aquella bebé llorando a todo volumen. Con su magia saca a la bebé de la canasta y la carga en su casco con cuidado. De un momento a otro, la unicornio blanca y crin morada dejó de llorar, y miró al grisáceo con sus ojos dorados.

—Ah, ¿Ahora sí te calmaste eh?— preguntó el unicornio sonriendo y tocando la nariz de la pequeña provocando su inocente risa —No puedo dejarte aquí, ¿Quién tendría el corazón tan podrido para abandonar a un bebé a su suerte?

Will se alejó del lugar donde la encontró, y se dirigió al pueblo. Para su sorpresa, los ponis salían de sus casas a pasear por las calles sin miedo, a diferencia de la zona baja del reino de Schatten. Las familias jugaban en el parque y las parejas sentadas en la banca para ver la luna. Fue cuando decidió tomar asiento en una banca aparte de una pareja.

Aquellas ponis voltearon a verlo por ser alguien nuevo en el pueblo, y observaron al bebé que iba con él.

—Aww mira Lyra, ¿No es adorable?— preguntó la poni terrestre acercándose a la bebé.

—Si, por supuesto BonBon— afirmó la unicornio menta al ver a la unicornio.

—Que hago, tengo menos de la mitad de aquella recompensa y esta niña de seguro está enferma por este frío— comentó en voz alta el grisáceo dejando a la pequeña a un lado de él.

Pero apenas soltó a la pequeña, nuevamente volvió a llorar con fuerza, retorciendose por el frío. A Will no le quedó de otra que cargarla para poder compartir su calor corporal.

—Disculpe joven, ¿Esa pequeña es suya?— preguntó BonBon atrayendo la atención del unicornio.

—¿Eh? Este...No, la encontré en el bosque bajo un munticulo de nieve, de hecho busco un hospital— informó seriamente mesiendo a la bebé.

—Dulce Celestia, solo siga el camino detrás de la fuente, ahí encontrará un hospital, no se preocupe ahí te atienden de maravilla— explicó Lyra abrazando con un casco a su esposa.

—¿De verdad? Muchas gracias... Vamos pequeña— Will dejó de descansar y se llevó a la niña a toda velocidad, podía ver y escuchar a la bebé toser, cosa que le preocupaba mucho.

Al estar sobre una colina, vio que cuesta abajo estaba el hospital que le dijo la unicornio menta, se deslizó por el camino, cubriendo a la niña para que no recibiera algún daño y al llegar fue a la recepción.

—Disculpe, necesito ayuda...ella está muy grave, estuvo bajó la nieve por mucho tiempo y...— el unicornio se detuvo en seguir hablando para tomar aire, cuando ve a la enfermera abrir la puerta de una habitación.

—Pase, el doctor Horse los atenderá a los dos de inmediato— comunicó la enfermera.

Will entró a la sala con apuro. El doctor Horse no tardó en revisar a la unicornio y llamar a sus asistentes para atenderlo a él por las heridas en su cuerpo. El unicornio no pudo apartar la vista de la niña mientras era revisada.

Las enfermeras terminaron por desinfectar las heridas de su cuerpo y vendarlas.

—Gracias señoritas, uh... ¿Doctor?— pronunció el unicornio acercándose a él —¿Ella está bien?

—Uhm...— el médico no respondió de inmediato, se acercó a una estantería para agarrar un frasco de jarabe, y darle una cucharada de este a la bebé —Abre la boquita.

Al principio la bebé no quería, se rehusaba, incluso llegó a darle el lomo.

—¿Doctor?— volvió a llamar Will Strong, está vez elevando su tono.

—¿Uh? Oh, si disculpe, la pequeña tiene fiebre señor, es recomendable que tome este jarabe después de tomar leche, tres veces por día durante una semana, le aconsejo que cuando llegue a casa la bañe con agua tibia y la recuesta boca abajo, esta niña presenta en sus costados dos cicatrices, pero nada grave al parecer— explicó el doctor intentando hacer que probará de la cuchara.

—Entiendo...— fue lo único que dijo sin expresión, pero no tardó en caer en cuenta de lo que dijo —No, no puedo esa bebé no es mía, es más ni tengo casa, ni dinero, ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?

Los pensamientos negativos invadían la cabeza de Will, en esos momentos deseaba la presencia de su amada Selena a su lado, cerró los ojos desesperado por su crisis, dejando su pata sobre la mesa. Abrió los ojos de la impresión, y ve a la bebé unicornio sonreírle con ternura y gracia, y con su pequeño casco tocaba el de él.

—No, no es momento de rendirme— pensó para sí mismo y volvió a sonreír —Doctor, compro el jarabe.

—No se preocupe joven, es cortesía del hospital, se nota que es nuevo y que la pequeña necesitará toda su ayuda y atención— el doctor Horse le entregó el jarabe y la cuchara, siendo correspondido por gusto.

—Gracias...Vamos, abre tu boquita— pidió el grisáceo, pero esta vez, la niña le obedeció y tomó una cucharada del jarabe.

—¡Oh vamos!— exclamó el doctor haciendo reír a sus asistentes.

En el mismo hospital, Will Strong compró un biberón, una lata de leche en polvo, un paquete de pañales y un chupon, guardandolo todo en una caja donde también sentó dentro a la pequeña. Con el permiso del doctor ambos pudieron quedarse en la sala de espera del hospital a pasar la noche.

—Muy bien, creo que es suficiente para unos días, mmm, no toda la vida te llamaré siempre bebé, ¿Qué nombre te pondré?— se preguntó así mismo mientras veía que su hija intentaba extraer leche del biberon vacío —Ow, tienes hambre...

—Disculpe— habló una pegaso amarilla frente a él, traía un típico traje de enfermera y usaba lo que parecía ser un bastón —Veo que necesita ayuda, puedo preparar leche para la pequeña si lo desea.

—Si por favor, sería de gran ayuda— aceptó el unicornio entregándole la lata con leche en polvo y el biberón.

La pegaso sonrió y se alejó de Will yendo por un pasillo. El unicornio siguió mirando a la bebé, pasaban por su cabeza varios nombres pero ninguno le convencía. La de ojos dorados veía el reloj de la pared, escuchaba el tick tack que la mantenían entretenida.

—Te encontré cuando creí que todo estaba perdido para mi, eres como una luz de esperanza, y eres tan bella como las rosas de aquel rosal donde yacias... ¡Eso es!— exclamó Will Strong enérgico —Tu nombre será, Rosalía.

Ahora, Rosalía sonrió de alegría, chocaba sus cascos de la emoción a tal punto que ella misma con su magia se elevó por los aires hasta colgar del rostro de su padre abrazándolo.

—Eres muy buena usando tu magia, mi pequeña— admitió el unicornio cargando a la menor entre sus cascos, pero al levantar la mirada vio a la misma pegaso amarilla, que apareció de la nada.

—Disculpe, ya esta aquí la leche, el doctor le manda esto para pasar la noche, descansen— dijo rápidamente, entregándole las cosas que les presto más unas mantas rojas.

Will Strong envolvió a su hija en aquellas sábanas, y la acurrucó sobre su pecho para darle de tomar leche. Solo podía pensar, en aquellas desgracias que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta ahí. Al menos, tenía un poco de paz, ya sin tener que volver a aquellas tierras repugnantes con una monarquía absoluta y corrupta. Tras notar que Rosalía acabó con su leche, le puso sobre su hombre golpeando su espalda despacio hasta escuchar un erupto, no tuvo más opción y prefirió mantenerse despierto para vigilarla a que su hija durmiera en una caja.

Mientras tanto, en el reino de Schatten, su clima seco cambió repentinamente, las nubes negras se juntaron sobre el terreno comenzando a llover y a sonar relámpagos. Los mismos guardias que persiguieron a Will en un principio regresaron, sin noticias de él. Eso enfureció a los capitanes, pero sobre a Alles Gesinn, que se encontraba rondando de un lado a otro en el salón.

—Detente Alles— ordenó el rey azotando el piso con su cola llamándole la atención —Él ya no importa, es un problema menor, mantendrá su distancia si sabe lo que le conviene.

—Mi rey, ahora, si me permite preguntar ¿quién cuidara del príncipe?— cuestionó Soled Stone interesado en ser él quien pudiera decidir el destino de aquella criatura.

—Es un integrante de los Feuer, quedamos él y yo en el linaje, por ahora vivirá para cumplir mir ordenes también como mi hijo— respondió casi sonriendo, hasta que escuchó la risa intolerable de su capitana.

—Hasta de lo que me tiene informada Soled Stone, ese engendro no es su hijo, ya lo vi, un pegaso muy adorable pero no creo que el niño al crecer sea lo suficientemente idiota para no darse cuenta de la enorme diferencia entre ustedes dos— comentó con gracia la capitana hasta llegar al lado izquierdo de él.

—Me duele todo el ser admitirlo, pero es verdad, nadie a visto al príncipe más que nosotros y claro su madre, muy pronto los demás sirvientes se preguntaran como es él y también los ponis de la nobleza, y si ven aquella diferencia no dudaran en darse cuenta que ese niño no es suyo— siguió Soled Stone posicionándose al lado derecho del rey.

—Ya lo tengo solucionado— intervino el rey, chasqueo los dedos y apareció un libro viejo y descuidado, al abrirlo llevó su atención al intermedio en una hoja donde estaba dibujado el collar de él con ciertas notas —Seguidme, para que vean el poder del cristal.

El rey y sus capitanes fueron a la habitación del príncipe Licht, retiró a los guardias y los mandó a vigilar que nadie pasara por el pasillo.

Apenas entraron, y la puerta se bloqueo desde adentro con un hechizo a la zar del draconequus. Él mismo y sus capitanes se pusieron frente a la cuna del pegaso. Gräuel dejó levitando el libro, tocó el cristal del amuleto con su pata izquierda, y con la otra tocó el pecho del bebé, de sus ojos salió un vapor blanco, mientras que sus cuartos ojos se volvieron negros completamente. Parte de su aura rodea a su sobrino, quien fastidiado por el momento sólo lloró sin consuelo.

Gräuel Feuer comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña sacada del libro. Por sus expresiones, los capitanes entendían aquel idioma y pusieron atención al príncipe Licht que cada vez lloraba más fuerte mientras se retorcía de dolor. La piel del menor se oscureció, al igual su crin cambio a un azul más oscuro, las plumas se sus alas se fueron cayendo hasta que tomaron la forma de un par de alas de murciélago, y por último le salieron dos cuernos.

Al finalizar, el ambiente retornó a un estado tranquilo, las auras oscuras desaparecieron, y el bebé infante dejó de llorar.

—Con esa apariencia, no habrá duda en que es mi hijo. Comandante Soled Stone, llamad a cuatro sirvientas cualquiera y que vengan al salón, les daré órdenes específicas para el cuidado del príncipe. Por mientras, Alles, cuida de él y apenas llegue la servidumbre a hacer su trabajo te puedes retirar— ordenó el rey con firmeza traspasando la puerta.

El capitán Soled Stone se retiró. Mientras tanto, Alles miró a la criatura volver a quedarse a dormir, chasqueo la lengua en desagrado al pasar ese momento de niñera. Su compañero guió a cuatro sirvientas al salón, dos de ellas fueron asignadas para un turno diario mientras que el otro par para un turno nocturno. Como se esperaba, las sirvientas parecían muy anciosas de conocer al príncipe, pues el rey sólo había dejado que una sirvienta lo cuidara, y ahora que no estaba tendrían la oportunidad de verlo.

Esa misma noche, BigMac usó el dinero ahorrado de la familia para organizar el funeral. Applejack, Applebloom y Sugar Belle estaban en el comedor, escribiendo cartas a los parientes lejanos de los Apple sobre la mala noticia, creando grandes pilas de sobres, todo estaba muy callado, sin los gritos de la abuela todo era incómodo y un ambiente triste.

—¿Crees que el puesto de correo este abierto a estas horas?— preguntó Sugar Belle marcando las cartas con un sello en forma de manzana.

—Si, Derpy me hizo el favor de mantenerla abierta, nos pidió que lleváramos las cartas cuando estuviera todo listo y se encargarían sus compañeros de transportarlas cuanto antes— respondió Applejack secamente, con la voz áspera, casi parecía intimidante pero su semblante triste decía otra cosa.

—Ya están listas, llevaré las cartas con cuidado en mi trineo— Applebloom metió los sobres en un costal que cargó en su lomo.

—Ve con cuidado– avisó la granjera sin recibir respuesta de su hermana.

Applebloom salió de la casa y a pocos metros estaba un trineo, al cual subió con el costal. Winona, la fiel mascota de Applejack jaló de este y se llevó a la joven potra hacia el pueblo en medio de la nieve. Applejack miró por la ventana como se alejaba, aún no podía creer que había perdido a su amada abuela de esa manera.

—¿Invitaras a tus amigas al funeral de mañana?— preguntó Sugar Belle acercándose a su lado.

—No, mis amigas ya saben de esto y me dieron su pésame, más esta es un asunto familiar, tu formaras parte de ello ya que estas casada con mi hermano, en sí ya eres una Apple— la vaquera se fue alejando de ella, para subir por las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

Sugar Belle se quedó ahí, mirando la nieve caer, copo por copo. Hasta sentir el abrigador abrazo de su amado BigMac detrás de ella.

Por la mañana siguiente, la noticia del fallecimiento de la abuela Smith se hizo viral por todo PonyVille, por donde pasaban los hermanos Apple recoger las flores para el entierro, todos le daban condolencias.

Los parientes lejanos, no tardaron en aparecer en sus transportes cerca de la granja, eran recibidos por Sugar Belle que los llevaba dentro del granero donde decidieron llevar ahí acabó los preparativos.

—¿Tu eres la esposa del primo BicMac no es así?— preguntó Babs acercándose a la poni rosa.

—Si pequeña— afirmó Sugar Belle volteandose para recibirla.

—¿Sabe donde está mi prima Applebloom?— preguntó la potra preocupada por su prima favorita.

—Ella debe estar viniendo con sus hermanos en un rato, fueron por unas últimas rosas para adornar la granja— respondió cabizbaja la yegua —Espera, ahí vienen.

Babs volteo y apenas vio a su prima, fue corriendo hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza. Applebloom no lo pudo evitar y empezó a llorar en su hombro mientras Babs acariciaba su cabeza. Applejack y BigMac llevaron el último adorno de flores dentro del granero donde fueron recibidos por sus familiares, recibiendo sus condolencias.

No tan lejos de la granja, pasó el unicornio Will Strong sosteniendo una caja, pasaba por el velorio y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por los que sufrieron la pérdida.

—Si tan solo hubieras tenido un digno entierro, estaría más tranquilo— pensó el unicornio dejando de mirar la granja y observando al frente.

—Baba— balbuceo la bebé sacando su cabeza de la caja mientras tomaba leche del biberon.

—Esa enfermera tuvo la buena acción de prepararte la leche antes de retirarnos del hospital, ahora, debo conseguir un trabajo pero, ¿Dónde?— siguió hablando solo Will, atrayendo las miradas confundidas de los ponis en su camino.

—¡BABA!— gritó la bebé saltando y apuntando con su biberon a una Boutique.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir ahí? Pero, no entiendo, ¿Por qué? No tengo suficiente dinero para comprarte ropa— platicó el unicornio tratando de persuadir a su bebé.

Rosalía lo miró seriamente, al notar como pasaban de largo ella se movía entre las sábanas muy disgustada, puso su cara roja y ojos lagrimosos. Will se espantó por lo que sucedería después, y como esperó la unicornio comenzó a llorar con fuerza, su llanto lo hacía temblar, pero no del miedo, sentía que el suelo donde estaba temblaba también. Reincorporo su dirección a la boutique y Rosalía dejó de llorar y con ello el suelo paró de temblar.

—¿Qué fue eso?— se preguntó Will fascinado pero a la vez aterrado —¿Acaso los bebés al llorar hacen eso? ¿¡Hacia eso cuando era un bebé!?

Rosalía volvió a mirarlo seriamente por su reacción, pareciera como si entendiera a su padre. El sonido de la campana por la puerta abierta hizo reír a la infante por su sonido peculiar. Una bella unicornio blanca y de ojos azules apareció deslumbrante.

—Buenos días, veo que son nuevos y... ¡AH! ¡PERO QUE ADORABLE!— gritó Rarity acercándose a la bebé y apretar sus mejillas.

—Ah, si, buen día, mi nombre es Will Strong y ella es mi hija, Rosalía— presentó el unicornio gris.

La pequeña no se mostró tan contenta y después de ese apretón sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, sólo se sobo por el dolor y miró con sus ojos brillosos el lugar.

—Un gusto, yo soy Rarity, ¿A que se debe su visita? ¿Busca un vestido para su pequeña?— interrogó la estilista haciendo aparecer una línea de vestidos para bebés.

—No no, de hecho, si, busco algo, pero un trabajo, me preguntaba si necesita algún ayudante, verá yo soy nuevo por aquí, vine con poco recurso y ya casi no tengo nada...— le comentaba angustiado el unicornio, desesperado a la vez —Mi hija, necesito seguir una receta médica que le dieron pero no tengo ni hogar para atenderla por mi cuenta.

—Oh por Celestia, que terrible noticia, lamento decirle esto pero aquí no necesito un ayudante, sin embargo...creo que se donde podrías conseguir un trabajo— informó la bella unicornio —Sigame por favor.

La dueña de la boutique salió con Will y su hija, no sin antes dejar el letrero de cerrado para cualquier poni que intentará entrar. Ella guió al corsel hasta el centro del pueblo, hasta llegar al castillo de la armonía, pero su rumbo terminó en la escuela de la amistad. Rarity invitó a Will Strong entrar a la institución educativa, hasta llegar al fondo de un pasillo.

—Tal vez te vaya a interesar la propuesta de trabajo que te den— dijo la unicornio tocando un par de veces la puerta.

—Adelante— accedió desde adentro Starlight Glimmer.

—¡Starlight querida amiga!— exclamó Rarity tras entrar, pero se percató que ella no estaba sola —¡Oh por mis estrellas!

En el sofá de la oficina, estaba Trixie cepillando la crin del pequeño potro que apenas podía quedarse quieto.

—¿Acaso este día es de mostrarme cosas tiernas en el camino? Pero que adorable, ¿acaso abriremos una guardería?— preguntó anciosa Rarity, pero solo escuchó las carcajadas de sus amigas —¿Dije algo malo?

—No, solo que, jaja, no abriremos ninguna guardería, Rarity— negó Starlight dejando su escritura a un lado.

—Este pequeño se llama Strength Lulamoon, y es mi hijo, lo...adopte— notificó Trixie con mucho agrado.

—¡NO PUEDE SER!— exclamó exagerada y enternecida —Felicidades Trixie, estoy segura de que serás buena madre.

—Gracias— dijo la unicornio azul acercandole a su hijo un peluche de oso de felpa.

—Ehm, creo que...— comentaba el unicornio estando por retirarse de puntitas, pero el casco de Rarity lo jaló hacia dentro de la oficina.

—No querido, tu no te vas a ningún lado. Los presentaré, ellas son mis amigas Starlight Glimmer y Trixie Lulamoon, y chicas él es Will Strong y su adorable hija Rosalía— presentó la unicornio de ojos azules de manera cortés.

—Es un gusto, ¿Qué se le ofrece? ¿Quiere matricular a su hija en la escuela?— preguntó Starlight ansiosa de recibir a una alumna más.

—No, yo, vengo en busca de trabajo, no se si tendrán un puesto libre pero ¡Estoy dispuesto a trabajar hasta de conserje!— dijo enérgico el grisáceo dejando la caja donde estaba su hija en el piso.

Strength Lulamoon se percató de ello, bajó del sofá y con paso torpe se fue acercando a la caja muy curioso hasta meter la cabeza dentro, pero recibió un golpe de un biberon por parte de Rosalía que sacó su cabeza de la caja. El potro de un año se sobo la cabeza, e insistiendo la volvió a meter para ver que más había, sólo que la bebé Rosalía se lo impedía.

—¿Trabajo? Pues, mmm, no necesitamos conserje sin embargo, esta disponible el de guardia escolar, necesitamos que alguien esté en la puerta las siete horas para vigilar la entrada y recibir a los padres de familia y alumnos— ofreció Starlight Glimmer con buenos ánimos —¿Te interesa?

—¿De verdad? Ah, si, acepto el puesto, ahora más que nada necesito el trabajo— accedió el de ojos verdes muy contento, pero su sonrisa se borró al instante —Pero, no tengo, uhm... Papeles, con los cuales pueda asegurarles que trabaje antes en otro lado, no se si...

—No se preocupe, veo su situación, y aun así quiero que trabaje aquí como guardia, ademas... Creo que su hija hizo un nuevo amigo— observó Starlight a los pequeños con ternura.

Rosalía estaba sobre Strength, mordiendo su oreja para que dejara de observar sus pertenencias en la caja. Trixie y Will se encargaron de separarlos y el unicornio no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a su hija.

—Eres muy inteligente, Rosalía— halago el unicornio acariciando la cabeza de la mejor y la volvió a meter en la caja envuelta en mantas.

—¿Podrías esperar un rato afuera darling? Necesito hablar con la directora un rato, a solas— pidió ella casi de manera seductora, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Rosalía, para estar en la caja podía ver en un ángulo perfecto como lo trataba.

—Trixie, acompaña al señor Will afuera, en lo que le enseñas todo el colegio— asignó la unicornio rosa, aunque se sentía confundida por el comportamiento de Rarity.

—Claro, venga por aquí señor Will Strong— dijo Trixie saliendo de la oficina con ellos llevándose a su hijo.

Apenas cerraron la puerta, Rarity suspiró con pocos ánimos, muy cansada tomó asiento en una de las sillas y miró seriamente a Starlight.

—Escucha, esto es algo serio, ese unicornio apenas lo conocí note que tiene muchos problemas— expresó con pena la estilista acomodando su crin morada —Starlight, él no tiene casa, es la primera vez que veo una situación así en PonyVille, acá no existe ese tipo de problemas, además, ¿no lo viste a él y a su hija? Están lastimados, como si hubieran pasado por algo horrible.

—Entiendo, pero, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Cómo es que puedo ayudar?— cuestionó la directora sin comprender que podría hacer por ellos.

—Dejalo vivir en el castillo de la armonía hasta que pueda conseguir una casa propia, si el hace algo malo estoy dispuesta a asumir la responsabilidad— negoció ella con severidad, pero dudaba de que Will hiciera algo malo en su estadía en el castillo.

—Mmm, esta bien Rarity, solo esperemos a que vuelva con Trixie— accedió la directora a gusto con la decisión.

Minutos más tarde, Will y Trixie regresaron. El unicornio grisáceo se sabía cada lugar del colegio ahora. Miró la caja por momentos para ver a su hija, pero no estaba, alterado miró por todas partes y la vio nuevamente sobre el pequeño Strength mordiendole la oreja.

—Creo que se llevarán muy bien— dijo aliviado al ver como jugaban los potrillos entre sí.

—Te tengo buenas noticias querido, le comenté a Starlight sobre tu...pobre situación— decía Rarity tratando de no sonar grosera, pero había poca participación en ello —Te dejaremos vivir en una de las habitaciones del castillo de al lado, en lo que reúnes dinero para conseguirte una casa en el pueblo.

Will Strong quedó atónito, en su vida, le habían ofrecido tal cosa. No pudo evitar sentirse afortunado y agradecido con aquellas unicornios que extendieron un casco para ofrecerle hospedaje.

—Gracias de nuevo, prometo dar lo mejor de mi, por ella— Will manifestó su profundo cariño por su hija y la volvió a cargar, ahora tendría que esforzarse al máximo para cuidarla —Selena, lo logre... Logré formar una familia, seguiré ayudando a los demás, en tu nombre... Se que lo hubieras querido así, a pesar que no estés, este es el cambio que necesitaba en mi vida.

* * *

_Lo subí muy tarde pero es que hubo problemas para ello. Digamos que por alguna extraña razón se cambiaban las palabras por otras y no le daba sentido a nada. _

_Esupero los disfruten, dado a que lo subí el 9 de Octubre la próxima actualización será el 14 de Octubre ¡Nos leemos luego! _


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**Problemas Reales**

Días después, de aquel buen recibimiento en el pueblo de Ponyville. Starlight Glimmer había recibido con gozo a los huérfanos del orfanato. Los antiguos alumnos ayudaron a los nuevos a instalarse con normalidad.

Mientras Trixie daba sus clases y Will Strong yacía en las puertas de la institución educativa como vigilante, Starlight se ofreció a cuidar de Strength y Rosalía para no mantener preocupados a sus padres.

La directora revisaba la lista de los nuevos alumnos, mientras que los pequeños estaban en un corral jugando.

—Jijiji— se reía la pequeña unicornio mientras que con su magia apilaba unos bloques de manera vertical, sin que Starlight se diera cuenta.

—Rum, rum— decía Strength que jugaba con un carro de juguete.

Rosalía dejó de lado la torre de cubos, cuando vio pasar frente a ella una pelota, la observó detenidamente y activo la magia de su cuerno.

Starlight comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento, y se acercó a corral para ver a los pequeños, pero encotro el corral lleno de pelotitas de plástico, sin señal de los niños.

—¡Dulce Celestia!— exclamó asustada la unicornio metiendo sus cascos en busca de ambos.

Sin darse cuenta, Strength en el fondo de la piscina de pelotas hecha por Rosalía, rompió las cuerdas del corral, donde ambos pudieron salir, quedándose atrás del corralito escondidos. El potrillo morado miró a su amiga, la cual llevaba consigo una pelota de plástico en su boca, de un momento a otro la escupió y se cruzó se cascos fastidiada por el aburrimiento.

—¿¡Donde están!?— seguía aterrada la unicornio rosa empezando a levantar todas pelotas de plástico.

Strength subió en su lomo a Rosalía y se le llevó por detrás de las cortinas esquivando la mirada de Starlight. Quien al no ver a los pequeños dentro del corral aún después de haber quitado las pelotitas casi se desmaya, sólo escuchó el ruido de la puerta junta abrirse más. Volteo rápidamente y sólo logró ver la cola larga de Rosalía salir.

La directora salió de inmediato de la oficina, pero no vio a los pequeños por ningún lado.

—Oh no, Trixie y Will me van a matar...—pensó para sí misma con un leve tick en su ojo izquierdo.

Ella salió disparada, corriendo por los pasillos, y abriendo las puertas de cada aula, tratando de ocultar su preocupación y nervios, fingiendo solo pasar para verificar como iban los alumnos y los profesores.

Más alejado de ella, en la biblioteca de la escuela, Rosalía saltaba en el sillón, pero en el momento que Strength saltó a su lado, la unicornio voló por la mitad de la biblioteca y cayó en otro sofá a salvo.

La unicornio de ojos dorados activo su cuerno nuevamente, está vez para flotar sola por el salón. Strength se alzaba para poder alcanzar a su amiga, pero al no lograr volar solo se sentó en sillón empezando a llorar. Sus llantos fueron la alerta para la directora, que fue galopando siguiendo los chillidos.

Rosalía no gustaba de ver a su amigo llorar, y reuniendo todo su esfuerzo en magia logró levitarlo por los aires.

Starlight siguió el llanto hasta la biblioteca, y al azotar las puertas asustó a ambos pequeños, Rosalía se desconcentro anulando su hechizo, y ambos cayeron. Antes de que pudieran tocar el suelo una almohadilla los salvó de su caída.

—¡Ah! Aquí están, Santa Luna, ¿Están bien?— Ella cargó a ambos bebés y los revisó detenidamente, sin encontrar rastros de algún daño —Niños, nunca hagan eso y...— ella analizó la situación por la que pasó, miró a Rosalía volver a levitar con ayuda de su magia, pero claro que, Starlight la devolvió al piso —Impresionante, usas el mismo hechizo que yo hace años, ¿Donde lo aprendiste pequeña?

Rosalía no dijo nada, de hecho, ni podía hablar aún y siguió con la vista a una abeja que volaba por ahí.

—Bueno, tampoco es que esperase una respuesta, jeje— se dijo así misma acercándose para llevarse a los pequeños.

Rosalía se percató de eso, y viendo que lo que creía un juego iba a terminarse, nuevamente desapareció de la vista de Starlight. La directora trató de atrapar a Strength pero segundos después también desapareció por la magia de la unicornio blanca.

—¡NO!— gritó sorprendida llevando los cascos a su cabeza.

—¿Starlight?— nombró Trixie entrando a la biblioteca.

—Ah... Trixie, ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó la directora muy nerviosa encogiendose de hombros.

—Vine a buscar un libro para la clase, ¿Tu que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la oficina cuidando a Strength y a Rosalía?— interrogó la unicornio azul, empezando a preocuparse por su hijo.

—Si, es que, yo vine por un cuento para ellos, jeje— dijo Starlight tras atraer un libro cualquiera del estante y mostrárselo a su amiga.

—Ahm, Starlight, no creo que un libro de matemática sea un cuento para bebés— cuestionó Trixie, que comenzaba a preocuparse por la situación de la directora.

—Si lo se, pero creí que necesitarías esto para tu clase ¿no? Jajaja— con cautela desvío el tema, al ver que su amiga agarraba el libro.

—Tienes razón, lo necesito, pero por favor no dejes a los niños tanto tiempo solos...digamos que Strength tiene la manía de romper cosas, no es por presumir, pero mi hijo para solo tener un año es muy fuerte— objetó orgullosa la unicornio azul.

—No, ¿En serio?— comentó sarcástica por su señal obvia, percatandose del hueco que había en el sillón —Ah, si bueno eso es genial, ya tienes el libro y tu tampoco debes dejar tanto tiempo a tus alumnos solos, ya sabes como son— Starlight abrazó a Trixie, sacándola de la biblioteca para poder seguir buscando a los niños.

—Bien, en dos horas es el receso así que iré a ver a mi hijo después, de paso también a Rosalía para decirle a Will como esta ella, nos vemos Starlight— se despidió la gran y poderosa maga volviendo a su aula, y como predijo Starlight, los encontró haciendo desorden.

La directora escuchó el grito exigente de Trixie hacia los niños, y apresurada volvió a correr por los pasillos, buscaba detrás de las cortinas, dentro de los floreros, en las aulas nuevamente, incluso llegó a revisar en los inodoros de los baños.

Fuera de la escuela, Will Strong resguardaba la entrada, hasta percatarse de una poni terrestre, rubia, acompañada por una menor por detrás de crin roja. Estaban por entrar, más el unicornio les impidió el ingreso.

—Perdón señorita, ¿A quién busca?— preguntó el semental gris seriamente.

—Disculpe, pero yo soy Applejack, una de las maestras de esta institución, y mi hermana una de las alumnas, vengo a ver a Starlight, la directora, necesito hablar con ella seriamente— explicó intimidante la vaquera acomodando el pañuelo en su cuello que antes le pertenecía a su abuela.

—Entiendo, déjeme acompañarla— ofreció el corsel, sin que ambas Apple mostraran alguna oposición.

Will Strong las guió dentro del colegio, no era que tuviera desconfianza, más quería asegurarse de que no se tratara de algún tiempo de infiltración para perjudicar la institución. En su camino, Starlight pasó de largo frente a ellos, pero la unicornio de detuvo a medias y retrocedió al ver a los tres presentes.

—Ah, ¡Applejack! Que gusto verte después de días— comentó inquieta la unicornio rosa.

—Si, es que deseaba hablar contigo sobre algo— volvió a repetir la vaquera con su típico acento, solo que cada vez más Irritable.

Will comenzando a preocuparse por el comportamiento de Starlight se acercó ligeramente a ella.

—Directora, ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Pasó algo con los niños?— interrogó el semental de la misma manera que lo hizo Trixie anteriormente.

—No no, ningún problema, solo...regresaba del baño— mintió de manera ágil, incluso llegando a sonreír.

—Uf, que bueno, es que mi hija tiene la tendencia de desaparecer y aparecer en otros lugares, su nivel de magia me sorprende, ni yo logré hacer ese tipo de hechizos en el pasado, bueno si, pero salía lastimado en el proceso. Regresare a mi puesto, directora, nos vemos— relató Will antes de retirarse mas tranquilo al creer que su hija estaba bien.

—¿Por qué mentiste?— preguntó confundida Applejack llevando un casco a su mejilla.

—¿Cómo...? Oh cierto, elemento de la honestidad— recordó la directora dándose así misma un zape.

—Bien, a lo que vine... Starlight yo...— la poni rubia estaba por continuar, sin embargo apareció delante de ella el subdirector Sunburts que la alejó para atrás.

—¡Starlight! Perdón por la demora, me quedé dormido pero estoy listo para seguir con mi trabajo— se disculpó el unicornio naranja acomodando su bata de mago y sus lentes.

—¡Bien! Escucha Applejack, no podré atenderte ahora, pero Sunburts si, cualquier cosa hablalo con él porque ahora yo ando muy ocupada, ¡adiós!— Starlight volvió a salir disparada, siguiendo su camino de frente.

—Ehm, bueno, Applejack, acompañame a la oficina— pidió Sunburts abriendo la puerta de la dirección.

—Está bien, caramelo, ve a tu clase normal— ordenó más calmada la granjera.

—De acuerdo, hermana— accedió la menor, desanimada, pero tratando de mantenerse firme.

Applebloom se retiró, mientras que Applejack y Sunburts entraron a la oficina. El unicornio tomó asiento en la silla de Starlight y Applejack en una silla normal frente el escritorio.

—Antes que nada, quiero decirte, mi más sentido pésame, Applejack, me enteré lo de la abuela Smith apenas hace tres días, entiendo que esta semana hayas faltado por aquella situación— comprendió el unicornio, sereno y cruzando sus cascos sobre la mesa.

—Si, y por esa misma razón quiero retirarme de la maestría— admitió la poni rubia sacando una hoja y dejándola sobre el escritorio —Es mi carta de renuncia. Ahora, junto con Twilight y las demás, somos gobernantes de Equestria y tenemos un rol diferente cada una, creo que ya es mucha obligación ser maestra, cuidar una granja y gobernar Equestria, para mi la familia es lo primero y ayudo más que en una escuela— culminó la de ojos verdes quitándose el sombrero.

—Oh vaya, pues, la verdad no eres la única que se está retirando...Fluttershy también se retiró justamente por las mismas razones que tu, solo que lo hizo más por los animales que cuida. También Pinkie Pie y Rarity, que abrirán su local y Rainbow Dash ahora comanda a los Wonderbolts como nueva capitana, por fortuna logramos hacer que otras maestras vinieran a enseñar aquí— informó el unicornio de ojos celestes apenas sonriendo —¿Y que hay de tu hermana?— preguntó dudoso, pues pensando que se iría Applejack, también se iría la potra.

—Ell se quedará estudiando aquí, y quien sabe...a ella le gusta mucho enseñar a los demás, junto a sus amigas, tal vez aquí a dieciséis años más se vuelvan maestras.

—Tendré siempre esa esperanza, le diré a Starlight sobre tu renuncia, ¿Eso era todo de lo que querías decirme?— volvió a preguntar Sunburts guardando la carta de renuncia de la vaquera en un cajón del escritorio.

—Si, pero, además de eso, estaremos las demás reunidas aquí para la inauguración de la nueva clase que abrirá Twilight en la escuela, ella nos pidió asistir y como amigas debemos estar para ella— agregó esta vez con una actitud más animada.

—Perfecto, creo que vendrá a la dos de la tarde, justo cuando termine las clases, si gustas puedes quedarte y das tu última clase como maestra de la honestidad, aun tienes tiempo, animate— pidió Sunburts persuadiendo a Applejack.

—Si, creo que me vendría bien hacer eso— admitió la vaquera retirándose de la oficina.

Applejack lo vio como una manera de distraer su mente de la reciente tragedia, y como un momento para poder enseñar por última vez a sus alumnos.

Sunburst se quedó sentado por varios minutos, revisando las hojas que dejó Starlight sobre el escritorio, eran preparativos pequeños para la llegada de Twilight a la escuela e inaugurar la dichosa clase. No tardó en verlo como una oportunidad al encargarse del trabajo de Starlight mientras ella estaba ocupada, agarró los papeles y salió de la oficina también.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Canterlot, dentro de una de las habitaciones, estaba Twilight Sparkle frente al espejo, arreglandose para su próxima visita.

—Que día más agitador, después de la inauguración debo ir a la isla de los dragones con los sea ponis para cesar sus pleitos— pensó en voz alta la princesa de Equestria, inquieta y desesperada.

—Se que es mi trabajo encargarme del establecimiento de paz entre especies, pero esta vez no puedo hacer nada para calmar ese pleito, y quien más que la princesa del armonía para ese trabajo— comentó orgulloso el dragón de escamas moradas volando alrededor de Twilight.

—Pues, si, pero temo equivocarme y ocasionar una guerra entre ellos dos, es más, me aterra que puedan meter a Equestria en esto— dicha sus palabras dejó el cepillo con el que se arreglaba su crin de lado, y se vio su reflejo en el espejo.

—Todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que arreglar sus diferencias y llegar a un acuerdo ¿Tienes listo lo que dirás en la escuela?— preguntó Spike descendiendo a su lado.

—Si, tengo mis notas... Espera un momento, ¿¡Y mis notas!?— Twilight buscó desesperadamente por la habitación, pero de un momento a otro, notó que Spike no estaba y una pata de león apareció frente a ella, y sacó de su oreja las notas.

—Aquí están, quería Twilight— respondió bufón el amo del caos apareciendo por completo frente a ella.

—¡Discord! ¿Otra vez tu? ¿Dónde está Spike?— preguntó fastidiada la alicornio lavanda.

—Tranquila Twilight, solo hice que apareciera en Ponyville, pensé que si él estaba aquí no me dejaría hablar e interrumpiria a cada rato— se excusó el draconequus rodeando a Twilight con su largo y elástico cuerpo.

—¿Hablar sobre que?— cuestionó nuevamente Twilight Sparkle teletransportandose a otro lado.

—Sobre tu viaje a la isla dragón con los sea ponis o hipogrifos, ah como se llamen— respondió con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

—Deja de espiarme, Discord— pidió como favor la princesa arreglando la posición de su corona, mientras se alejaba de él.

—Quiero acompañarte ahí, para ayudarte, se lo que estas pensando, "el amo del caos presente en un asunto diplomático del cual dependerá que tres o dos reinos estén en armonía y no haya una guerra" es muy difícil de aceptar— admitió con un tono sarcástico, posando sobre Twilight.

—Ni lo sueñes Discord, además, creo que deberías estar ayudando a Fluttershy en estos momentos, puede que te necesite— le sugirió ella tratando de alejarlo lo más posible de su lado, así tener que evitarse un problema.

—Bah, lo dudo, Tree Hugger vino al pueblo y se quedará unos días aquí, así que ella estará muy ocupada con su amiga para poder estar con ella— se quejó de brazos cruzados el dios, que bajó las orejas y las volvió a subir de inmediato para no mostrar sus celos.

—¿Entonces...?— Twilight no terminaba de entender porque iría con ella si la pegaso amarilla estaba tan ocupada.

—No se lo digas a nadie, este es un secreto entre nosotros, pero mmm— el draconequus le costaba hablar en ese instante, cosa que aburría a su acompañante.

Twilight agarró sus notas y estaba por salir de la habitación, ya que no parecía que Discord estuviera por decir algo importante.

—Eres más divertida— soltó por fin las palabras el dios caótico chasqueando los dedos para aparecer frente a ella.

—¿Divertida?— Twilight frunció el ceño, pensando de una manera negativa lo que dijo el dios.

—Si, no te confundas princesa, pero eres muy agradable, sabes escuchar, y eres mi polo opuesto, es lo que te hace también interesante a mi punto de vista— dejó salir por completo aquellas palabras que se guardaba.

La princesa de Equestria se ruborizo por sus palabras, ladeo la cabeza un par de veces y siguió con su mirada seria.

—Está bien Discord, puedes acompañarme a la reunión, eso si, no te atrevas a hacer ningún desastre— condicionó la alicornio lila pasando de largo.

–Trato hecho, princesa— aceptó el draconequus siguiéndola por donde iba.

Mientras tanto, en una de las calles de Canterlot. Se llevaba a cabo una construcción, Rarity llevaba un casco rosa, con un moño azul por detrás, miraba a los trabajadores hacer su trabajo al levantar bigas, construir paredes, entre otras cosas. Por otra parte, Pinkie le repartía donas a los trabajadores que tomaban un descanso. Alguien entre ellos resaltaba, una yegua pelaje menta, ojos celestes y crin azul con mechones turquesa, la famosa Condesa Coloratura supervisaba con el jefe de ellos las construcciones.

—¡Esto quedará fabuloso!— exclamó sorpresiva Pinkie Pie dando saltos por todos lados.

—No va nada mal, pero ya quiero encargarme de la decoración— adquirió Rarity con elegancia.

—Si seguimos así, puede que el local esté listo en tres meses, muero por ver a jóvenes exponiendo su talento frente a varios representantes y ponis de alta clase— agregó apasionada al imaginarse como quedaría el local.

—Gracias Condesa Coloratura, de verdad este será el mejor de nuestros trabajos, no se arrepentirá de reclutado para este trabajo— dijo amablemente el jefe de los constructores acomodándose su casco.

—Claro que no me arrepiento, sigan así. Y bien Pinkie Pie, Rarity, ¿Ya saben con que restaurante enlazar al local de talentos?— preguntó la cantante curiosa por el próximo socio.

—Pues la verdad, si, ya tenemos a uno, hace tiempo Pinkie Pie y yo ayudamos a ese restaurante a que alcanzará su propio brillo, sin que fuera juzgado por una perfeccionista que impide que los demás lo hagan a su gusto y manera— relató la unicornio blanca recordando aquellos tiempos.

—El restaurante se llama "El Buen Bocado", sirven los más deliciosos platillos ¡AH!— chillo de la emoción la poni rosa moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

—Excelente, en ese caso nosotras también tenemos trabajo que hacer. Veré a los constructores como van con el escenario...oh, una dona— la condesa, entusiasmada, agarró una dona de fresa con chispas de colores y se alejó de ambas ponis mientras comía.

—Me tendré que arreglar un poco para cuando vayamos a la escuela de la armonía esta tarde— soltó un comentario la unicornio alzando su casco para tocar los mechones de su crin.

—Uh, si pero ehm— Pinkie se pone nerviosa e inquieta en ese momento, hasta que suspira con pesar —Creo que no podré asistir— terminó de decir apenada.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Tu? ¿No ir a una reunión o fiesta? Eso es nuevo, pero, ¿por qué?— interrogó el elemento de la generosidad clavando su mirada en ella.

—Le prometí a Chesse Sándwich estar en su fábrica para ayudarlo con nuevos productos de fiesta, es más, debo estar partiendo ahora en un tren y sabes bien que nunca quiebro una Pinkie Promesa— explicó la poni rosa rascando su nuca, dejó las donas a un lado y se quitó su casco —Dile a Twilight que lamento si no estoy presente, me hubiera encantado ir, pero como ya sabes, estoy ocupada— finalmente, Pinkie Pie se aleja de la construcción a pasó rápido dejando atónita a Rarity.

—Apenas lo puedo creer, bueno, creo que Twilight entenderá— se dijo así misma al ver como su amiga se alejaba.

Devuelta en la escuela de la amistad. Starlight Glimmer yacía en los jardines, revisando cada rincón en busca de alguna señal de los bebés. Rosalía y Strength estaban escondidos en unos arbustos, en su escape anterior los pequeños volvieron a conseguir una pelotita de plástico con la cual jugaban al pasársela por el pasto. Strength se detuvo y miró determinado la pelota, fue tanto la presión en que tuvo la pelota que la terminó reventando, asustandose así mismo y a su amiga que comenzaron a llorar, como era costumbre, el llanto de Rosalía era más fuerte, y su zona temblaba.

—¿Qué sucede?— se preguntó la directora al sentir la tierra moverse, se acercó a los arbustos y encontró a los pequeños, que cargó con cuidado entre sus pezuñas —Al fin los encuentro, vamos, no lloren— Starlight los mese entre sus cascos hasta lograr que ambos se calmaran.

Strength intentó devolverle lo que quedaba de la pelotita a Rosalía, pero está lo rechazó de inmediato cruzandose de cascos.

—Oigan, recuerden que hay más pelotitas de plástico en mi oficina, no es razón para que estén peleando, recuerden que son amigos y los problemas se resuelven hablando...aunque, siguen siendo bebés, aun no hablan— se decía así misma analizando la situación por la que pasaban.

En ese preciso instante, se escucha el sonar de la campana. Starlight se exalta y desaparece del jardin con los pequeños, reapareciendo en la oficina, deja a los pequeños de vuelta en el corral y se sentó en su silla giratoria. Strength logró alcanzar una pelotita de plástico rosa, y se la entregó a Rosalía; la unicornio se emocionó y agarró la pelotita, pero se la volvió a pasar y viceversa entrando en un juego.

Como se esperó Starlight, no tardó en aparecer Trixie que aprovechó el receso para pasar a ver a su hijo.

—Gracias por cuidar tan bien de Strength, Starlight, normalmente causa problemas pero por lo que veo no pasó nada fuera de lo común— decía la unicornio celeste cargando a su hijo.

—Si, todo bajo control jeje, los niños son unos angelitos— siguió mintiendo la directora incomodandose.

—¿Y como estas pequeñita?— dijo Trixie acercando su rostro a Rosalía.

La unicornio sonrió y extendió su casco para ser cargada también. Trixie enternecida por su acto la cargó con cuidado.

—Awww, en serio si que son adorables ustedes dos. Starlight, ya que eres tan buen cuidando niños, ¿Qué tal si te vuelves su niñera cuando Will y yo no estemos? Claro, que te pagaríamos para ello y...— estaba por seguir su trato, sin embargo vio saltar a su amiga encima del escritorio.

—¡NO!— gritó con pánico sintiéndose abrumada —Ah, Trixie...perdón, pero te mentí, la verdad es que este día fue muy agotador, Rosalía duplicó las pelotitas e inundó el corral, se escaparon, y los estuve buscando por toda la escuela, incluso antes de encontrarlos en el parque los vi gatear sobre los techos casi me da un infarto, lamento si te engañe— reveló la directora bajando las orejas, hasta que reaccionó al escuchar una risilla burlona.

—Jajaja, ay Starlight... Ya lo sabia— confesó la maga aun riéndose de como fue la reacción de su amiga —En realidad, estuve antes que tu en la biblioteca, y justo mi hijo y Rosalía estaban en el aire haciendo travesuras, escuché tus pasos así que me escondí, y minutos después entré de nuevo para ver como estabas, la que debería disculparse soy yo por no haberte ayudado, a pesar de ser la madre.

—¡Trixie!— exclamó molesta la unicornio por su comportamiento —Tu hijo estuvo en el techo, pudo caer y morir, ¿no te preocupaste acaso?

—Por supuesto que si, casi se me sale el corazón, pero te tengo tanta confianza que se que estos niños a tu cuidado no les pasaría nada, además están muy alegres se nota que se divirtieron hoy, lamento por por las molestias— se disculpó Trixie sonrojada por la pena antes de dejar a los niños devuelta en el corral.

—Bueno, esta bien, al menos todo está arreglado y... Oh no, no, no, no, ¡Lo olvidé por completo!— la directora de la escuela comenzó a incarse en sus patas mientras giraba en su propio eje.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó sin entender el cambio de emoción.

—Por estar cuidando a los niños no pude organizar los pequeños preparativos para cuando llegue Twilight, y sólo tengo una hora para ello pero también falta meseros para repartir la comida y...— Starlight se ahogaba en su presión, preocupando a Trixie que le intentaba dar aire.

—Y... Yo ya lo hice— habló una voz masculina en la sala.

Las dos voltean en dirección a la puerta, y ven parado a Sunburts ahí con una sonrisa confiada.

—Después de atender a Applejack, vi en el escritorio tus preparativos, como estabas ocupada decidí hacerlo por ti— siguió hablando el unicornio naranja.

—Ah, ¿De verdad? Oh Sunburst, muchas gracias, eres increíble— felicitó aliviada volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio.

—Si, increíble, pero no quita ciertas cosas de ti— intervino la gran y poderosa maga frunciendo el ceño.

Pasó una hora exacto, padres de familia, alumnos, maestros, directora, subdirector y los elementos de la armonía, a excepción de Pinkie Pie, estaban presentes en los jardines donde se realizaba el anuncio. La princesa de Equestria recibió el saludo de todos, por donde iba se inclinaban ante ella. Will cumplía su función como guardia dentro de la reunion mientras cargaba a su hija usando un canguro.

—Pffff— hacia ruidos con la lengua la pequeña de ojos dorados al ver a Twilight.

La alicornio lila pudo sentir por fin un alivio al ver que Spike, su compañero dragón, estaba sentado en una de las sillas al lado de Sweete Belle. Ella, subió al pequeño escenario y vio con serenidad a los presentes.

—Mis queridos súbditos, es un honor tenerlos aquí presentes en la escuela de armonía, que fue fundada hace cuatro años por mi, como anterior directora. Esos tiempos en los que pasé en este pueblo fueron los mejores, sobre todo porque anduve con amigas a las cuales enseñe y me enseñaron a mi también. Dado a nuestro avance como sociedad, la directora y yo vimos conveniente nuestro avance tecnológico para la evolución en nuestros artefactos, llegando al acuerdo de abrir una nueva clase en la institución educativa para jóvenes genios de Equestria— tras decir su discurso llena de determinación, los ponis chocaron sus cascos en acuerdo con la princesa.

Twilight Sparkle sonrió levemente y dio paso a la directora y subdirector de la escuela.

—Muchas gracias, nos alegra tanto que gusten de la idea de esta nueva clase, pero ponemos aviso antemano para aquellos alumnos que estén en la clase— habló Sunburts primero confundiendo a los padres de familia y algunos alumnos.

—Lo que quizo decir el subdirector Sunburst, es que esta clase no es una clase cualquiera, es más, se le está permitido entrar a adultos si desean, pero para ello deberan pasar por una prueba donde pueden ser rechazos o bien aceptados— explicó brevemente la directora, aunque pudo notar cierta inconformidad en los presentes.

—También será una clase apartada de los demás, se realizará por las tardes de dos a nueve de la tarde, tanto la directora como la princesa estarán presentes para ver el avance de los alumnos— culminó el unicornio de ojos celestes apartándose del pequeño escenario junto con la directora, dejando que Twilight regresara.

—Note cierto disgusto en sus rostros, pero no deben sentirse excluidos, esto lo hacemos por un bien mayor, no habrá favoritismo pues no importara si es cambiante, yak, hipogrifo, grifo o pony, deseo aplicar esta condición de pasar la prueba como lo hizo la princesa Celestia en su escuela privada de unicornios, les aseguro que valdrá la pena y más adelante habrá una luz que ilumine nuestro futuro en la ciencia— las palabras de la princesa, lograron convencer a todos los presentes sobre la clase de ciencia y avance tecnológico, suspiró aliviada en que nadie se opusiera en ello.

A continuación, los ponis ahora conformes y de acuerdo con la clase, fueron atendidos por sirvientes que pasaban bocadillos y bebidas. Además de ser una inauguración también era para aquellos padres que quisieran hablar sobre el rendimiento académico de sus hijos.

Por otra parte, Will seguía vigilando el jardín, aunque sentía que sería inútil vigilar cuando aquel pueblo era tan pacifico. Pudo escuchar como su hija se sacudía para llamar la atención, aunque más bien parecía estar arrebatada de ira, pues miraba a Twilight con cierto enojo.

* * *

_Muy bien, se que lo actualice antes de tiempo xD pero no pude evitarlo la verdad estoy muy activa. Además de ello, ando de vacaciones y las actualizaciones puede que sean constantes. Aprovecho el tiempo libre para escribir y dibujar a los personajes. _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**Una Aventura en el Bosque Everfree**

**Cinco Años Después**

Era una tarde turbia en el reino de Schatten, en el salón principal yacían ponis pertenecientes a la nobleza sentados en la mesa redonda, no paraban de discutir entre ellos hasta que las puertas son azotadas contra la pared que provocaron el silencio de la sala. El rey Gräuel Feuer se hizo presente de inmediato, siendo escoltado por sus capitanes. El draconequus tomó asiento en su respectiva silla de terciopelo rojo y bordes de oro.

—Me estoy dignando a aceptar charlar con ustedes, después de tantas insistencias en estos últimos cinco años, no dudo que lo que dirán sea importante, así que, adelante— dijo el draconequus indicando a que hablaran de una vez.

—Alteza, como usted lo a dicho, pasaron cinco años desde el terrible accidente en la catedral más no podemos dejarlo pasar así como si nada, era un patrimonio cultural rendían cultos a nuestras deidades ahí— habló el más mayor de todos con severidad.

—Aquel templo a estado ahí durante años, además de los mediocres de la zona baja, los de la zona media y nosotros los nobles exigimos que la levanten de nuevo— continuó el pegaso a su lado que acomodaba su traje con delicadeza.

–Como sabrán, en la zona baja hay brujos, gitanos, mendigos, seres blasfemicos que desde que tome el trono por la seguridad de ustedes, ponis de clase media y sobre todo por mi hijo el príncipe Licht, los estuve exterminado uno por uno, la catedral solo era un refugio para ellos, para poder salvarse de la justicia, mi señores, creo que el desastre de la iglesia fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, tal vez los dioses lo quisieron así al darse cuenta a quienes salvaban— infirio el draconequus tratanto de convencer a sus aliados sobre dejar las cosas como estaban.

—Pueden haber muchos problemas si no hacemos algo al respecto su alteza, puede haber una revuelta como la última vez— siguió en desacuerdo uno de los nobles muy determinado en conseguir el objetivo de todos.

—O peor aún, una revolución, si el reino se levanta contra usted también será en contra de nosotros perderíamos todas nuestras riquezas— se preocupó otro indignado sin querer pensar siquiera en tener que renunciar a su fortuna.

Gräuel Feuer siguió escuchando las excusas de cada noble, en aquellos momentos se mostraba indiferente, no parecía darle la importancia necesaria al asunto. Los capitanes se mostraban inquietos cada vez que cada noble nombraba a una deidad pura, solo podían expresar asco bajo sus cascos.

—Esta bien, sus razones son válidas así que por memoria al primer rey de estas tierras accedere a mandar reconstruir la catedral. Dado terminada esta reunión— sentenció el rey Gräuel Feuer levantando su pata de león.

Los noblez se levantaron de sus asientos y dieron una reverencia por respeto al rey, y cada uno se fue retirando satisfecho por su afirmación. Los capitanes quedaron confundidos sin saber porque el rey había accedido de un momento a otro cuando hace años su orden especifica fue quemar la catedral.

—Capitán Soled Stone, llamad al gefe de los obreros y que venga a mi— ordenó el rey fríamente pero poco a poco una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

—Si su Majestad— dijo el capitán galopando hasta salir del salón.

—Alteza, ¿Qué desea que haga yo?— preguntó la capitana en espera de ofrecer sus servicios.

—Quiero que estés presente en la construcción, que nadie se atreva a meter sus narices en la construcción del templo, ni siquiera los guardias que llevaras para la seguridad— respondió el draconequus fríamente haciendo aparecer un libro cuya portada tenía el símbolo de una rosa roja siendo rodeada por una serpiente negra, inmediatamente lo abrió en una página específica y le mostró a la capitana su contenido.

—Oh, ya veo, esto pondrá contento a Soled Stone cuando lo sepa— admitió la capitana al ver el libro.

En aquellas páginas, se podía apreciar el diseño de un templo, bien estructurado por los símbolos extraños en las paredes, además al voltear la hoja se puede ver la estatua de una gran serpiente con plumas en la cabeza.

Una hora más tarde, ubicándose esta vez en el salón del trono, un gefe obrero fue escoltado hasta allí por el capitán Soled Stone, el poni terrestre lucia un poco nervioso pues como era de esperarse el draconequus era de temer por su apariencia.

—Alteza— pronunció el obrero incandose por momentos hasta volverse a enderezar.

—No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, por lo que seré breve, usted y su equipo reconstruyan la catedral del centro del reino, sin embargo, deseo que hagan otro templo subterráneo bajo del que harán en la superficie, no me importa como hagan el primero con tal que sea idéntico al anterior y tengan las mismas esculturas, pero, el segundo...— el rey de inmediato le entregó varias hojas con los planos para el templo subterráneo —Que cada parte y estatua del segundo templo sea exactamente igual como lo hacen ver los planos, y no olviden hacer una entrada secreta que dirija hacia allí abajo, ¿Entendido?

Eso último lo dijo entre dientes, sus ojos brillaron por un momento causando escalofríos en el obrero que trago saliva y agitó su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

—Si su alteza, no lo decepcionare— dijo temeroso el obrero casi queriendo esconderse detrás del capitán.

—Retirese entonces, por cierto... Seré estricto en algo, solo podrán trabajar diez obreros contándole a usted y a los escultores— condicionó el draconequus.

—Pero alteza, si sólo fuéramos diez entonces nos llevaría un trabajo de aproximadamente diez u once años— cuestionó el obrero pero nuevamente al ver la mirada fulminante del rey se encogió de hombros —Si, su alteza, serán sólo diez obreros, jeje.

—Será muy bien recompensado si tanto como usted y sus trabajadores guardan silencio del segundo templo, ahora, retirese, recibirá los fondos al salir del castillo— ordenó Gräuel Feuer levitando al obrero con su magia y tirándolo fuera del salón.

—No entiendo, ¿Un segundo templo? Alteza, ¿Por qué mandó a construir él santuario?— preguntó confundido el capitán.

—Ay Soled Stone, no alcanzaste a ver las hojas— se burló la capitana mientras pasaba por su alrededor.

—¡Ese templo será dedicado a la diosa que me dio todo este poder!— exclamó prepotente el draconequus al brillar aquel cristal negro que lleva de amuleto.

—Nerfitis...— pronunció Soled Stone encantado con la idea.

Nuevamente aquellas tierras fueron opacadas por las nubes negras, sin dejar que el brillo del sol pudiese llegar a los habitantes de Schatten. Entre gozo y gloria, su charla fue interrumpida por un guardia.

—Alteza, su hijo, el príncipe Licht desea verlo— anunció el guardia pegaso en espera de una respuesta.

—Déjenlo pasar— permitió el rey Gräuel desinteresado.

Un pequeño potro paso entre las patas de aquel guardia, que se retiró al instante al verlo entrar. El joven no paró de galopar hasta llegar al trono de su padre muy emocionado.

—Hijo mío, ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Necesitas sábanas nuevas? ¿Más juguetes? ¿Acaso la sirvienta que te atiende no es eficiente?— interrogaba el rey para poder deshacerse de su sobrino y regresara a su habitación.

—No padre, todo está bien, solo quería saber si podía pasar más tiempo contigo— contestó sonriente el joven príncipe.

—¿Qué acaso no le basta el tiempo del desayuno, almuerzo y cena?— se preguntó internamente antes de darle una respuesta —Lo lamento hijo mío, pero debo atender ciertos asuntos importantes.

—Oh, entiendo— dijo cabizbajo, pero después volteo a ver a Alles Gesinn con una leve sonrisa —¿Y tu Alles? ¿Podemos seguir jugando a las escondidas?

Apenas dijo eso, Soled Stone retenía la risa y Alles Gesinn retrocedió atrás de él y le pateó el trasero bajo la cola, el capitán ahora retuvo el grito en su interior para no perturbar la pequeña paz que había.

—La capitana Alles Gesinn tiene trabajo que hacer, pero ya habrá tiempo para poder jugar después, ve a seguir estudiando en la biblioteca que es lo que más te hace falta— ordenó el rey irritado por lo insistente que llegaba a ser su sobrino.

—Iré a tu habitación por la noche— le susurró la capitana al oído del pequeño príncipe.

Licht Feuer prendió vuelo y salió de la habitación. Aunque fuera fría, cruel y debastadora, un sentimiento brotaba por aquel pequeño príncipe.

—Alles, ve de una vez con unos guardias a verificar a los obreros que hagan de inmediato su trabajo— mandó el draconequus con desagrado al chocar sus garras filosas.

La capitana se retiró al instante, y como pidió el rey se llevó a un puñado de guardias al centro de la plaza, donde se encontraban los diez obreros que fueron seleccionado para el trabajo.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de los mares, devuelta en el pequeño pueblo rural de Ponyville, en el castillo de la armonía. Will Strong yacía en la cocina junto con su hija, almorzando un guisado de coliflor, la pequeña Rosalía había terminado primero y levantó sus cascos en señal de victoria.

—¡Te gane papi!— pronunció con la boca llena antes de pasar lo que tenía en la boca.

—No hables con la boca llena— ordenó el corcel grisáceo, de igual manera con la boca llena de comida hasta que pasó sus alimentos.

—Jiji, hablas gracioso cuando tienes la boca llena papi— comentó divertida la potrilla blanca limpiando su boquita con una servilleta.

—Y esto aun no termina— Will Strong terminó de almorzar y sacó un plato que llevaba encima una tajada de pastel de chocolate.

—¡Ooooh! ¡Postre!— clamó emocionada la unicornio.

—Lo tendrás... Si me dices, a que hora te dormiste ayer pequeña traviesa— Will miró seriamente a su hija alejando el postre de ella.

—No se de que hablas papi, me dormí ayer a las ocho como siempre lo hago— contestó apenada bajando sus orejas.

—Rosalía— volvió a nombrarla el unicornio en un tono más severo.

—Uhm, una, dos, tres de la mañana...— respondió con gentileza encogiendose de hombros.

—¿Qué? Rosa, ya habíamos hablado de esto, no puedes dormir a esas horas porque eres muy pequeña, estás en una etapa de crecimiento— advirtió el unicornio gris entregándole la taja de pastel.

—Lo se papá, pero...— Rosalía no pudo evitar probar del trozo de la tarta y después de pasarlo prosiguió —No puedo evitarlo, hay tanto por saber y descubrir, quiero ir más allá de lo que mis ojos alcanzan a ver, además...El señor gato negro me ayuda a estudiar más rápido.

—¿El señor gato negro?— preguntó el unicornio sin lograr entender a quien se refería.

—Si, es un gato y negro, viene acompañado de la señora gata blanca y siempre le ando jalando la cola para estrujarla. Ambos me aconsejan métodos, como hacer mapas conceptuales— siguió relatando la potrilla muy contenta.

—Ah, de seguro son amigos imaginarios de ella— pensó el corcel recordando su infancia y como también tenía uno que otro amigo sacado de su imaginación, dio un gran suspiro pesado y se levantó de la silla —Deberías aprovechar la infancia que tienes para salir a jugar con tus amigas— dijo Will lavando los platos en el lavabo.

—No tengo amigas, de hecho...todos se burlan de mi porque no tengo cutie Mark, el señor gato negro me aconsejó patearles el flanco— confesó la unicornio incomoda con ver su costado en blanco.

—Bien dijo alguien que a palabras necias, oídos sordos, no es necesario ser violenta con los demás, primero se busca una solución pacífica así que hablaré con tu maestra sobre ese problema, pero no te desanimes hija se que pronto descubrirás tu talento, además tienes varias posibilidades de lo que puedes ser— comentó optimista el corcel gris guardando los platos en la alacena y volteando para acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña.

—Si, tienes razón, aun no perderé la esperanza. Iré a ver a Strength para jugar— como pudo, bajó de su silla y se fue galopando no sin antes que su padre la acorralara y la obligara a usar un gorro y suéter de lana rosa.

Así es como Rosalía Strong partió del castillo hacia el centro del pueblo, por donde ella pasaba los ponis la saludaban y ella devolvía el saludo amablemente, apresiava como el otoño decoraba los caminos con hojas anaranjadas y amarillas. Finalmente se detuvo en una carreta y tocó la puerta un par de veces.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó Trixie abriendo la puerta de arriba de su carreta con la mirada en alto, pero después fijo su vista hacia abajo encontrando a Rosalía.

—Buenas tardes señorita Trixie, ¿Podría salir Strength a jugar?— dijo Rosalía con gentileza mientras movía su cola.

—Oh, hola Rosalía, y por supuesto solo esperame un momento ¡Strength!— llamó la unicornio celeste a su hijo.

Minutos después, Trixie abrió la puerta y dejó salir a su hijo que de igual manera llevaba un gorro y suéter de lana color gris por el frío.

—¡Rosalía!— exclamó el potro muy contento de verla.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo la verdad pequeña, escuchen, iré al castillo de la armonía para hablar un tema con Starlight así que por favor no vayan mas allá del pueblo, jueguen en el parque— ordenó la unicornio sacando de la carreta una pelota —Recuerden llegar antes de la siete, nos vemos— Trixie le dio la pelota y un beso en la frente de Strength y se retiró tranquila confiando en los niños.

—Vamos Rosa, a jugar— dijo Strength llevándose la pelota al parque.

—¡Ya voy!— exclamó la unicornio siguiendo a su amigo.

Los dos potrillos jugaron en el camino lanzándose la pelota sin dejar que cayera al suelo, se quedaron concentrados en ello galopando por el camino recto, más no se dieron cuenta que habían pasado del parque y quedaron jugando frente al bosque Everfree. Strength agarró la pelota y la hizo rebotar en su cabeza y sobre su flanco.

—Ya pasa la pelota Strength— pidió Rosalía cansada de ver a su amigo hacer el truco.

—Espera, casi lo logro— insistió el pequeño que dio una fuerte patada desviatoria a la pelota mandándola al bosque —¡Oh no! ¡Mi pelota! —gritó el potro terrestre adentrándose al bosque sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¡Strength espera!— clamó la unicornio preocupada siguiendo a Strength pero dejando atrás en la entrada del bosque su gorro rosado.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de la armonía. La gran y poderosa Trixie llegó abriendo las puertas con cuidado, pasó por un pasillo sin estar tan apresurada pero en eso unos cascos rosas aparecieron y la atraparon para llevarla dentro una habitación. Trixie veía todo oscuro hasta que las luces se prendieron.

—¿Starlight? ¿Por qué me atraes de esa manera aquí?— cuestionó la unicornio celeste confundida.

—Ah, Trixie, tu eres la única con la que puedo desahogarme ahora— fue lo primero que dijo la directora sentándose en la cama.

—¿Sucedió algo con Twilight? ¿Hay un nuevo villano? ¿¡SOMBRA REGRESÓ!?— interrogaba Trixie muy asustada, y cada pregunta que hacía era peor que la anterior.

–¡No! Nada de eso, es sobre la clase de ciencia y tecnología que inauguró Twilight hace cinco años, ven, vayamos a la biblioteca para hablar mejor— pidió Starlight con la necesidad de moverse más y respirar otro ambiente.

Starlight guió a Trixie a la biblioteca, se sentaron sobre uno mueble donde la directora más relajada.

—Bien, acá me siento más cómoda, por alguna razón el olor de los libros es relajante para mi jeje, ah...como te iba diciendo, la clase de Ciencia y Tecnología no a llegado a nada en estos cinco años la verdad, solo han entrado tres ponis y Ocellus, ni siquiera un dragon o algún Yak— comentó estresads la unicornio por el fracaso que se sentía.

—Pues, no quiero degradar a las demás especies pero los dragones y los yaks no son especies que tengan...un coinficiente intelectual alto, son más bárbaros y guerreros que otra cosa, mientras que los grifos e hipogriffos sus cabezas siempre están en las nubes o muy bajo del mar— dedujo la celestina siendo atraída por un libro que estaba en la mesa de al lado.

—Si, por eso, hemos intentado hacer unos proyectos pero todos terminan en desastre, hable con Twilight sobre eso pero lo único que me dice es que tenga fe en que todo mejorará, ella tiene una nueva estudiante llamada Luster Dawn que dice ella ser muy inteligente para su corta edad, quiere tomarle una prueba aquí el próximo mes para que entre a la clase...— terminó de decir desanimada la unicornio levantando varios libros y papeles del piso.

—¿Por qué este lugar está tan desordenado?— preguntón Trixie también levantando algunos libros y acercarlos hacia ella —Matemática, Ciencia, más Ciencia...

—Trixie, mira estas hojas— pidió deslumbrada la directora acercando al rostro de la unicornio los papeles.

—Son puro cálculo, la verdad la matemática ni la física son mi fuerte, así que no logro entender mucho lo de ahí— admitió la de crin blanca bajando las hojas.

—Exacto, pero, los únicos que entran a esta biblioteca son Rosalía y Will, ¿Crees que él haya hecho esto? Es de un alto nivele estos problemas, los alumnos de la clase turno tarde no llegaron a hacer este tipo de ejercicios en sus pruebas— Starlight se dedico a pensar y engrapo todas las hojas y coloco los libros en el piso sobre la mesa.

Trixie estaba por responder, pero justamente las puertas de la biblioteca se abren y aparece Will ante ellas.

—Oh, lo lamento de verdad, yo justo venía a ordenar el pequeño desastre— dijo incómodo al ver que todo el desastre que dejó su hija a noche había sido arreglado.

—Will, justo necesito hablar contigo... ¿Acaso tu hiciste todos estos ejercicios?— preguntó la unicornio rosa acercandole los papeles.

—Ehm, no, no fui yo, de hecho mi hija ayer estuvo toda la noche en la biblioteca, no volverá a pasar lo prometo— juró el unicornio pero en ese instante Starlight se abalanzó sobre él.

—¿¡Rosalía hizo esto!?— gritó estupefacta asustando al semental, avergonzada por como actuó se levantó y alejó de él —Perdón, no quería asustarte ni someterte contra el piso de esa manera, solo que me sorprende mucho que una potra de cinco años hiciera estos ejercicios, casi parece imposible.

—Rosalía comenzó a entrar a la biblioteca desde el año pasado, después de sus clases en la escuela, se la pasaba encerrada hasta altas horas de la noche o la mañana aquí, anteriormente creí que solo estaría de lunes a viernes, pero todo cambió cuando la descubrí incluso los fines de semana leyendo, siempre creí que leía libros de cuentos de hadas— contó con precisión Will Strong recordando las veces que su hija yacía en la biblioteca.

—Will, el próximo mes se abrirán pruebas para entrar a la clase especial, Twilight le tomará una prueba también a una alumna suya de la misma edad que Rosalía, me preguntaba si...— Starlight estaba por sugerir una posibilidad que salvaría la clase, pero el unicornio levantó su casco interrumpiendola.

—No— negó el poni seriamente bajando su pezuña —Se lo que ofrecerás, que Rosalía entre a esa clase pero la respuesta es no, Starlight estoy agradecido por tu enorme generosidad al permitir que me quedara a vivir aquí hasta conseguir lo suficiente para comprar mi propia casa, pero no quiero exigirle a mi hija estudios para ponis adolescentes, ella sigue siendo una niña y merece disfrutar su infancia a lo máximo antes de asistir a la escuela por catorce horas.

—Pero Will, tu hija es muy inteligente, no puedes desaprovechar su talento, tendría un buen futuro si sigue estudiando— insistió la directora poniendo toda su fe en aquella potra.

—Lo siento Starlight, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no, y creo...que ya es hora de irme, solo vine a ordenar las cosas aquí— sus palabras congelaron a ambas unicornios, Will solo suspiró y las miro seriamente —Ya conseguí una casa en el pueblo, quería que cuando regresara Rosalía de jugar con Strength enseñarle la sorpresa, pero creo que será antes de lo previsto.

—Espera Will, no quise hacerte sentir obligado a aceptar solo que... Admito que pueda estar desesperada, pero ¿Y si esperamos a que tu hija escuche de la oferta? Porque la que iría a esa clase seria Rosalía, y ella tendría todo el derecho tanto de aceptar...como de rechazar esta propuesta— promulgó Starlight con rigor manteniéndose firme.

Will se quedó callado por unos minutos, se preocupaba mucho por su hija, era lo único que tenía en su vida, aunque él estudió no fuera malo el exceso si, y la carga que tendría Rosalía a tan corta edad la podría ahogar en un vaso.

—Sigo diciendo que no, Starlight, tu no eres madre, si lo fueras entenderías, ¿Te gustaría que tu hijo o hija fuera oprimido por catorce horas de estudio? Con tarea, sin casi dormir, no se está hablando de un pony adulto, se habla de una niña, no soy como la princesa para meter a una joven alumna de corta edad a ser presionada al estudio— la decisión de Will seguía siendo la misma, porque del lado donde lo viera seguiría diciendo "no".

—Will tiene razón— apoyó Trixie al unicornio pasando a su lado —Estas desesperada porque no se logró nada estos cinco años en aquella clase, pero no puedes insistirle de esa manera a alguien, puede que hoy no entre, pero más adelante tal vez si, aun tienes a esa pequeña llamada Luster Dawn ¿no? Si es tan inteligente como dice Twilight puede que ayude mucho a los alumnos de la clase.

Las palabras de Trixie no ayudaron de mucho para detener la discusión, entre los tres siguieron con el debate argumentando sus razones para acceder o denegar, se enfocaron tanto en ello que no se dieron cuenta de la hora. Trixie cansada de intentar calmar a ambos unicornios desvío levemente la mirada, pero no pudo evitar voltear de golpe al ver el reloj.

—¿¡Las ocho!? Will, los niños, les dije que regresarán a la siete pero ya es una hora tarde— avisó la maga asustada.

—¿Qué? No puede ser, estuve perdiendo demasiado el tiempo, ¿Donde fueron?— preguntó el unicornio dándole la espalda a Starlight y galopando con Trixie, pero no pudo evitar que la directora les acompañara.

—Deben estar en el parque— respondió casi sin aliento la poni celeste.

Cuando llegaron al parque, no vieron a los pequeños ahí así que empezaron a preguntar por ellos a todos los ponis de ahí. Starlight investigaba a parte, preguntando a ponis fuera de la zona, pero nadie parecía tener información ellos. Trixie se desesperaba cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, hasta que alguien detrás de ella tocó su hombro.

—Disculpe, escuché que busca a dos pequeños, un poni terrestre morado y una unicornio hembra— comentó la pegaso amarilla que fue atrapada por los cascos de la maga.

—¡Si! ¿¡Sabe donde está!?— preguntó ansiosa la unicornio.

—Este...si, vi que los niños jugaban con la pelota frente al bosque, y se adentraron ahí, la pequeña dejó caer esto— respondió tranquilamente la pegaso enseñando un gorro de lana rosa.

—Es el gorro de Rosalía— señaló Will aterrado agarrando el gorro de su hija.

—Tenemos que ir con Zecora, ella vive ahí tal vez los haya visto— sugirió preocupada Starlight acercándose a ellos dos.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron a la vez, decididos sin detenerse a pensarlo entraron al bosque Everfree. En lo más profundo de este, los dos pequeños potrillos pasaban sobre un tronco. Strength trataba de ver los lares a pesar de la oscuridad, y apenas era posible por el poco brillo que emanaba el cuerno de Rosalía.

—Ya estoy cansada, no soy tu lámpara Strength, ya quiero volver a casa y tengo mucho miedo de estar aquí...— decía la unicornio bajando las orejas sintiéndose observada.

—Pero, debo encontrar mi pelota— insistió Strength muy triste.

—La hemos buscado por todas partes y mira el cielo, ¡Ya es de noche! Y lo más seguro es que sean mas de la siete, nuestros padres deben estar enojados, hay que volver— exigió Rosalía tratando de sonar firme como su padre pero le era imposible con el frío y el sonido de la naturaleza que le daban pavor.

—O Santa Twilight, apaga la luz de tu cuerno— susurró el potro morado acercándose a un arbusto y esconderse en él.

La pequeña unicornio no muy convencida, accedió a apagar la magia de su cuerno y se escondió en los arbustos también con él. Frente a una cueva, había una manticora grande que tenía entre sus garras la palota de Strength, se la pasaba en pata en pata muy entretenido con el objeto.

—Hay que recuperarla— dijo Strength muy decidido a obtener devuelta su pelota.

—¿Qué? No seas tonto es una bestia voraz, te hará su cena lo más lógico es darnos la vuelta y...— Rosalía no terminó de advertirle a Strength pues este salió del arbusto de un salto.

—¡Oye bestia fea, devuélveme mi pelota!— exclamó enojado el potro excavando con su casco.

—¡Strength grandisimo tonto!— chillo Rosalía muy asustada sacando su cabeza del arbusto siendo vista por la bestia.

La manticora se levantó de golpe y aplastó la pelota hasta reventarla, cosa que asustó a ambos pequeños, se alzó en dos y rugio con fuerza. Strength retrocedió tres pasos muy nervioso.

—No quise decirte feo, solo era una bromita jeje... ¡CORRE ROSALÍA!— gritó Strength saltando a los arbustos.

Ambos fueron corriendo por la misma dirección, mientras eran perseguidos por la manticora. Pasaron sobre árboles, incluso llegaron a escalar uno con esperanza de que la bestia no les hiciera daño, pero el monstruo de un cabezazo tiró el árbol donde estaban por lo cual saltaron a otro, así mantuvieron el ritmo hasta que Strength dio un mal brinco y se quedó colgado de una rama.

—¡Rosalía!— llamó Strength a todo pulmón intenanto subir, pero la manticora azotó el árbol con fuerza y sin poder sostenerse más cae sobre varias ramas hasta quedar adolorido en la tierra —Auch... ¡Rosalía! Corre, yo lo mantendré distraído.

El joven potro se levantó como pudo para mantenerse firme frente a la manticora. Su boca estaba herida y brotaba de ella gotas de sangre, cuando se limpio con su casco pudo notar que su sangre era un morado claro, pero no le tomó importancia y miró enojado a la bestia.

—¡Vete, no te atrevas a hacernos daño! ¡AAAH!— Strength se le fue acercando galopando con rapidez.

—¡Strength no!— gritó Rosalía paralizada del miedo.

El pequeño poni terrestre se terminó acercando a la manticora, y antes de que la bestia le pudiera atacar, Strength pateó con fuerza su pata de león, y tanto él como Rosalía se escuchó un "crack" proveniente de la bestia. La manticora rugio de dolor y se detuvo a revisar su pata.

—¡Viva! ¡Lo detuviste!— celebró la unicornio blanca saltando de un lado a otro sobre el árbol, y en un descuido también cayó al piso —Auch...

La manticora se percató de ello y saltó sobre Strength para atacar a la pequeña, alzó sus garras amenazante mientras que ella se retorcía de dolor.

—¡NO!— gritó Strength asustado de lo que fuera a pasar.

—No... No... No voy a...— Rosalía balbuceaba incoherencias hasta que su mirada de trastorno sería y molesta, se sublevo con todas sus fuerzas y clavó sus cascos en la tierra —¡DÉJANOS EN PAZ!

El gritó de Rosalía fue tan potente, que una onda sonora chocó contra la manticora que obligó a la bestia estamparse contra los arboles. Strength quedó fascinado por aquel ataque impredecible de su amiga. Fue tal su voz, que Will, Trixie y Starlight alcanzaron a escucharla, se alejaron de la casa de Zecora y siguieron la zona proveniente del grito.

—Rosalía, eso fue... ¡INCREÍBLE!— admitió el pequeño terrestre alzando sus cascos.

—Ah, ¿De verdad lo crees? De hecho, no sé que pasó, solo sentí algo en mi interior que quería salir y de la nada pasó eso— intentó argumentar la pequeña unicornio, aunque eso no era suficiente explicación.

—¡Niños!— exclamaron al unísono Trixie y Will entrando en escena muy preocupados.

—¡Ay Strength!— chillo de la emoción Trixie abrazando con fuerza al potrillo ahogandolo en su amor.

—Rosalía, estuve tan preocupado...— dijo aliviado el unicornio gris acurrucando a su hija entre sus cascos.

Después del pequeño abrazo, las miradas pasivas de sus padres cambiaron radicalmente a unas molestas.

—¿¡En qué estaban pensando!?— gritaron ambos padres enfurecidos.

—Es que mi pelota entró al bosque y yo fui por ella— respondió Strength bajando las orejas muy triste —Al final no valió la pena, la manticora de allá la reventó— dijo irritado señalando a la bestia tirada entre los árboles muy lastimada.

—¿Cómo no notamos eso antes? Tenemos que irnos antes de que despierte— avisó Starlight preocupada guiando al resto hacia la salida.

En el camino hacia las afuera del bosque evefree, los niños no pudieron escapar del regaño de sus padres.

—Mamá lo siento, no debí ir así al bosque, pero no pude evitarlo porque quería recuperar mi balón, aunque me di cuenta que la vida vale mas que una pelota— comentó nervioso el potrillo morado recibiendo la mirada seria de su madre.

—Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, pude haberte perdido esta noche y quien sabe esa bestia te hubiera lastimado de gravedad y tendrías que pasar tu vida recostado en una cama, hay tantas cosas malas que pudieron pasarte por pelear contra ese monstruo...pero de milagro nada te ocurrió— Trixie alboroto la crin de su pequeño potrillo tratando de mantener un buen ánimo.

—Estoy y siempre estaré bien mamá... ¡Oh cierto! Madre, ya se que quiero ser de grande— dijo imperativo Strength dando un salto.

—¿A sí? ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó la unicornio celeste.

—¡Un guardia real!— clamó con valentía estando en dos patas.

—Ah... Ya veremos ese tema— fue lo único que dijo Trixie tratando de calmar a su hijo, pero el hecho de que este quería ser un guerrero arriesgando su vida —Por cierto, no te salvas de tu castigo así que sin ir al parque a jugar por una semana.

—Oww— dijo triste el pequeño bajando las orejas.

Por otra parte, Rosalía vio su costado aún en blanco, después de lo que pasó en el bosque tuvo la esperanza de conseguir su cutie mark, pero no había nada allí. Will al notar eso, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el rostro triste de su pequeña y de un momento a otro la subió en su lomo.

—Lo mismo va para ti Rosalía, estas castigada una semana— sentenció el unicornio para cambiar su mirada seria por una leve sonrisa —Aproveché el tiempo que no estabas para darte una sorpresa.

—¿Uhm? ¿Cuál papi?— preguntó la unicornio muy curiosa e interesada.

Will se detuvo y paró a los demás frente a una cabaña de dos pisos hecha de madera pintada de color blanco, tres ventanas por nivel, techo de paja, y una entrada lila.

—Nuestro nuevo hogar— presentó el unicornio con orgullo.

—Oh cielos, ¡Ya tenemos casa, si!— celebró la unicornio saltando del lomo de su padre y brincando por todos lados.

Will dejó escapar unas risas al ver tan contenta a su hija, y justo cuando creía que todo iba bien, Starlight se fue acercando a Rosalía. El unicornio intentó detenerla pero fue inevitable. La directora paró a Rosalía y la miró con una expresión nerviosa.

—Rosalía, quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante— habló la unicornio rosa tomando del hombro a la pequeña.

—Starlight...— intentó detenerla Trixie al ver como Will se estaba enojando.

—El próximo mes se tomarán pruebas para entrar a la clase especial que hay por las tardes, vi tus apuntes en la biblioteca y en verdad eres una niña genio, ¿Te interesaría entrar?— ofreció la directora sonriendo mientras extendía su casco.

—No— negó la pequeña sorprendiendo a la directora por unos instantes —No podría negarme— terminó de decir Rosalía alegrandose por la noticia.

—Rosalía...— Will se acercó a tu hija y la volteo —¿En verdad quieres eso? Sería mucha presión para ti, recuerda que tienes clases en las mañanas— reclamó el corcel gris con severidad.

—Se las consecuencias padre, pero la verdad es que siempre me interesó entrar a esa clase, esperaba que cuando fuera más grande poder entrar después de estudiar tanto y que mejor momento ahora— alegó la potrilla emocionada.

—Tranquilo Will, ahora que lo pienso...creo tener una solución en mente para que no te preocupes tanto por Rosalía— finalizó Starlight juntando sus pezuñas y alzando una deja.

* * *

Al fin xD subí el capítulo ocho. Ahora los pequeños han podido descubrir un poder oculto en su interior, más no decidieron tomarle importancia.

Espero les haya gustado, próxima actualización: 22 de Octubre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

**"La Caída de un Reino"**

Desde esa noche, Rosalía no había dejado de pensar en la oferta de la directora Starlight Glimmer. Aprovechando el mes que tenía, se dedicó a estudiar por las tardes sin omitir los fines de semana. La directora le a brindado su ayuda, y después de una semana de estudio le tomaba una prueba según lo aprendido.

Will Strong no evitaba dejar de sentir cierta preocupación por su hija, él yacía prácticamente sentado en una silla del comedor, siendo acompañado por la gran y poderosa Trixie a tomar una taza de café.

—Trixie, temo por la salud de Rosalía— balbuceaba el unicornio gris exagerando la situación.

—Yo la veo muy bien— contradijo la hechicera mirando de reojo a la unicornio leer un libro al lado de su hijo, Strength.

—¿¡Y si le da un colapso mental!?— gritó exaltado Will levantándose de la silla.

Los pequeños voltearon a verlo por un momento al escuchar el grito, y tras ver a Will Strong sentado tranquilo volvieron a sus asuntos. Trixie lo había pegado a la silla con magia muy frustrada por la actitud del unicornio. Entendía sus razones para temer, pero no entendía su exageración.

—Will, tienes que entender que esto es lo que hace feliz a tu hija. Rosalía es una unicornio dotada de gran inteligencia, para su corta edad es muy responsable con el estudio; lo único que quiere ella es que su padre deje de angustiarse y se sienta bien por ella— compartió su opinión con serenidad liberando al corsel del hechizo y a la vez alejando la taza de café.

El unicornio siguió en duda, recordar todos los malos momentos que pasó en Schatten hacían para él más difícil la situación, sin embargo, de cierta manera su nueva amiga tenía razón. Su hija era feliz, ver su potencial y sus ganas de superarse lo hacían admirarla.

—Además, Starlight te propuso una solución— recordó la unicornio celeste tomando un sorbo de su taza.

Regresando a aquella noche, después de rescatar a los niños del bosque everfree y de que Starlight consiguiera que Rosalía aceptará su oferta, algo más sucedió. La directora de la escuela sabía perfectamente la angustia de Will, y su miedo porque su niña le pasara algo, también reconoció que en cierta parte él tenía razón y no podía dejar que Rosalía se descuidara con respecto a su salud.

—¿Y esa idea es?— preguntó el unicornio gris resguardando a su hija detrás de su pata izquierda.

—Tienes razón, es una niña y sobre explotarla seria trágico. Si ella logra entrar a la clase especial, hablaré con la princesa Twilight para que las clases sean movidas a sábados y domingos por las mañanas, así por las tardes Rosalía podrá descansar como se debe— respondió Starlight, que logró convencer más a Rosalía por su solución.

De regreso en el presente. Will permaneció muy metido en sus pensamientos, recordando una y otra vez lo que dijo Starlight, hasta que sintió un pequeño casco tomar el suyo, saliendo del trance miró a su lado hacia abajo para encontrarse con la dulce mirada de su hija, aquella que siempre de alguna u otra manera logra calmarlo.

—Papi, ya es hora— avisó Rosalía sosteniendo su mochila.

—¡Si! Tienes razón hija, ven— Will de inmediato supo que debía hacer, con cuidado agarró a su hija y la sentó en su lomo, su estado de ánimo influiría en ella, si Rosalía lo veía deprimido y preocupado eso causaría que ella también lo estuviese y no haría correctamente el examen.

Ambos fueron acompañados por Trixie y Strength, la unicornio celeste se sentía orgullosa de que Will pudiera soportar todo eso, para darle seguridad aquella niña. En el camino, Will le compró una botella de jugo de uva y un paquete de galletas que guardó en su mochila. Al llegar a la escuela, en la puerta estaba Starlight esperando.

—¡Rosalía! Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo— comentó la unicornio rosa bajando las escaleras —Y buenos días a los demás, perdón si ando desatenta es que Twilight y su estudiante aun no llegan, eso es extraño considerando que ambas comparten una increíble obsesión por llegar a tiempo.

—Y no te equivocas, ahí vienen— señaló Trixie elevando su casco a un carruaje en los cielos.

Los pegasos que conducían el carruaje descendieron con cuidado hasta tocar tierra. Rosalía bajó del lomo de Will para estar al lado de Starlight y Strength tomó su lugar. Apenas salió la máxima autoridad de Equestria por pura cortesía, Will y los niños se inclinaron ante ella, a diferencia de Trixie y Starlight que ya en si, Twilight les tenía a las dos suficiente confianza. Detrás de la alicornio lila, de un brinco sale del vehículo una pequeña unicornio rosa con la cutie mark de un amanecer.

—Buenos días a todos, perdón por el minuto de retraso es que tuvimos que repasar ciertos puntos, ah...— Twilight se detuvo al ver la presencia de Rosalía y Will ahí mismo, arqueo una ceja y se acercó a Starlight —¿Y está pequeña quien es?

—Oh, si... No te dije, ehm, ella es Rosalía, ¿la recuerdas? Es hija de Will Strong, el guardia de seguridad del colegio, ella viene a tomar la prueba para entrar a la clase ya que vi mucho potencial en ella, espero no te moleste— comentó nerviosa la directora.

—Oh, por supuesto que no, déjenme presentarles...— la princesa con su ala atrajo a la introvertida potrilla rosa y los acercó a ambos amigos —Ella es Luster Dawn, mi mejor estudiante— presentó Twilight con orgullo.

—Uh, hola— saludo tímidamente ocultando un poco su rostro con un mechon de su crin.

—¡Hola!— saludaron al unísono ambos potrillos.

—Mi nombre es Rosalía— se presentó la blanca de ojos dorados con una leve sonrisa.

—Y yo me llamo Strength— siguió el joven de cabello gris de igual manera —Espero les vaya muy bien en la prueba.

—Muy bien niñas, entren a la escuela, Will, Trixie y Strength pueden quedarse en el pasillo— ofreció Starlight abriendo las puertas de la institución.

Todos entraron nerviosos a la escuela de la armonía, sobre todo Luster Dawn que no paraba de mirar a todos lados en busca de la cálida mirada de su maestra que le transmitía seguridad. Starlight, Twilight, Rosalía y Luster entraron a un salón de clases. Ambas potrillas tomaron asiento en sus respectivas carpetas, donde les esperaba la prueba, que consistía en quince hojas más diez hojas en blanco que yacían al lado de la prueba.

—Bien niñas, esta prueba decidirá si entran o no a la clase, las hojas que tienen al lado de su examen son para sus cálculos— explicó la directora sentándose en una silla detrás del escritorio.

—Tendrán dos horas para esta prueba, Starlight y yo revisaremos sus exámenes y lo más probable es que nos tardemos treinta minutos en revisar el examen; recuerden que deberán sacar una nota de novena o sobre noventa para entrar, les deseo la mayor suerte posible, así que...comiencen— la princesa se sentó al lado de Starlight y justo sonó el reloj marcando la nueve de la mañana.

Las unicornios atendieron sus exámenes de inmediato, cayendo sobre ellas las miradas de Twilight y Starlight que en lo más profundo de su ser deseaban que las dos aprobaran.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Ponyville, cerca del bosque Everfree en la humilde cabaña de Fluttershy, la pegaso le daba en tazones a sus adorables y feroces animales algo de comer. Ángel saltaba detrás de ella hasta agarrarla de la cola.

—¡Oh!— la tímida pegaso volteo lentamente y sonrió con ternura —No me olvide de ti, Angel— se acerca a un tazón lleno de zanahorias y lo baja para el conejito.

Angel comió voraz sus zanahorias, preocupando a Fluttershy de que comiera rápido.

—No comas rápido, no querrás tener dolor de pancita ¿verdad?— advirtió Fluttershy logrando que su fiel compañero comiera despacio su desayuno.

Ella también sostuvo de la mesa una bandeja llena de sándwiches, fue directo a la sala donde sentado en el sillón estaba el draconequus levitando dos tazas de té.

—Perdón por la demora Discord, estuve alimentando a mis demás animales, los pobrecitos no aguantaban— explicó la pegaso dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y tomando asiento en el sillón.

—Oh querida Fluttershy, no tengo problema con eso, es más me hubieras pedido ayuda para alimentarlos también— informó Discord tomando su taza de té al revés.

—Jaja, si tienes razón, oye Discord, noté que estos últimos años haz estado... Un poco alejado de mi— sacó el tema la pegaso sintiéndose incomoda, temiendo ofender al dios del caos.

—No se a que te refieres— dijo Discord regresando a una posición normal.

—Discord, no soy tonta quiero saber que es lo que ocurre, ¿Es porque Tree Hugger viene a visitarme una semana al mes acaso?— preguntó ella cambiando su tono nervioso a uno serio tras recordar la vez cuando su amigo intentó mandar a la pony verde a otra dimensión.

—No, esta vez no es eso— negó el draconequus dejando su taza de té en la mesa, algo dentro de él lo mantenía inquieto.

Fluttershy no tuvo más opción y lanzó su movimiento especial, la mirada, cosa que por primera vez afectaba a Discord. Rendido por la insistencia de su amiga la pegaso, con delicadeza tomó su casco y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

—Fluttershy, tu eres mi gran amiga, la primera de todas, me ayudaste, reformaste, me hiciste ver la vida de otra manera y por todo eso no pude evitar encariñarme contigo— iba explicando alegremente, hasta que su mirada feliz cambió a una triste —Pero ese cariño se transformó en otra cosa, y se que esta mal lo que siento por ti ahora.

La pegaso amarilla quedó atónita, apenas podía pronunciar una palabra, pero ya sabía a lo que se refería su extraño amigo. Bajó las orejas y se sonrojo apenada por su confesión, aunque no pudo evitar notar una que otra cana en su extensa melena.

—Discord, eres el draconequus más divertido, adorable, tierno, y bueno que e conocido, pero por más que quiera aceptar tus sentimientos lo nuestro nunca podría ser, quiero decir, soy una pegaso mortal y tu un ser inmortal, sin embargo, quisiera pasar mis momentos contigo como una amiga, no dudo que mas adelante encuentres a alguien a quien tu corazón corresponda— dijo Fluttershy tranquilamente tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

Discord la escuchó atentamente y conforme terminó la abrazó de inmediato. Fluttershy no pudo evitarlo más y derramó varias lágrimas sobre el hombro de su fiel amigo. El draconequus secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y la separó de inmediato.

—Te agradezco de que fueras sincera conmigo, Fluttershy, aunque este amor fuera imposible, estoy seguro de que nuestra amistad perdurará para siempre— comentó Pacífico el amo del caos sintiendo por fin un peso menos sobre su lomo.

—De nada, sigamos por favor, después de todo no estas aquí por nada ¿Cierto?— la pegaso dejó su tristeza de lado para esbozar una sonrisa amigable y pasarle un sándwich a su amigo.

—Cierto— afirmó él recibiendo el sándwich y comerlo sin siquiera masticarlo, provocando entre los dos varias carcajadas.

En otra parte del mundo, en el reino Schatten dentro del palacio, el rey draconequus caminaba de un lado a otro agitando su cola agresivamente, su ceño fruncido daba a notar su molestia, levitaba un libro a su lado pero sólo lo agarró y tiró lejos. Dicho libro cayó frente a sus comandantes que parecían confundidos por su extraña actitud.

—Mi rey Gräuel Feuer, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso la adivina le dio otra profecía?— preguntó el comandante Soled Stone manteniendo su distancia con el rey recordando a la anciana que llevaba en el calabozo cinco años encerrada en la oscuridad.

—No, es otro problema...envié un grupo de cazadores a que buscaran bestias para poder domarlas así como a Cerbero y a mi dulce Hidra, pero fueron atacados por "seres invisibles" por lo que tuvieron que abandonar la misión— el draconequus aún enfadado tomó asiento en su trono, teniendo problemas para regresar a su estado pacifico.

—¿Seres invisibles?— repitió Alles Gesinn acercándose al rey —Dudo que existan seres así, mi rey.

—Y estas en lo correcto, investigue por mí propia cuenta y encontré una leyenda sobre ese bosque, según las antiguas escrituras hay un reino oculto de Ponis Hadas, protegen el bosque y no son de salir al exterior, ellos ocultan unas esmeraldas muy poderosas que te pueden conceder un deseo, realmente no necesito de sus piedras preciosas para tener poder, con este necro cristal para mi ya es suficiente, sin embargo...— el rey pauso su hablar y rasco su barbilla —Alguien más podría encontrar esas esmeraldas y usarlas en mi contra, no puedo permitir ello— culminó el draconequus despreciando la naturaleza y a los habitantes del bosque, más que nada en temor de su supuesta rival, pero con el pasar de esos cinco años dudo de su aparición para quitarle el trono.

—¿Y que planea hacer para evitar eso, su majestad?— cuestionó curiosa la capitana Alles pasando sobre su compañero.

El rey miró detenidamente al comandante Soled Stone, debido a su cruda mirada el comandante se sintió por primera vez atemorizado. Una idea pasó por la mente del rey que sonrió segundos después.

Por otro lado, en el palacio de SeaEquestria. La reina Novo descansaba sobre su trono siendo ella escoltada por dos ponis marinos. La tranquilidad que disfrutaba fue interrumpida cuando la avertura del suelo se abrio, entrando en escena la bella princesa Skystar con sus conchas marinas como títeres. La reina rodó los ojos al verla, pues ya se esperaba una pequeña obra de su hija con aquellos títeres.

—Madre— llamó la princesa con su voz entusiasta y alegre.

—¿Que sucede hija? Dime por favor que no es sobre alguna concha nueva— suplicó la monarca del mar puesto que siempre escuchaba por parte de ella cosas sin importancia e incluso tontas.

—No madre, quiero decirte que botare mis conchas marinas, ya estoy muy grande para jugar con ellas, solo quería avisarte por si notas mi ausencia en el palacio— notificó la joven princesa desviando la mirada a otro lado.

—Eso no me lo esperaba, un momento que mandare guardias para que te escoltean de ida y de regreso— miró a sus guardias y ladeo la cabeza para darles señal a que cuidaran de su heredera.

—¡No!— exclamó asustada sosteniendo con fuerza sus cincha y deteniendo a los guardias, atrayendo la mirada confundida de su madre —Quiero decir, no será necesario madre no me iré tan lejos.

—Mmm— Novo puso su aleta bajo su mentón, pensando severamente en sí dejarla sola, pero no podía hacerlo con claridad debido a que su hija insistía demasiado seguido —¡Bien! Ve, pero ten cuidado y no vayas muy lejos, después de la pequeña pelea que tuvimos con los dragones sobre su irresponsabilidad al ensuciar nuestras cristalinas aguas no me gustaría que te cruzaras con uno de ellos — advirtió por último la reina repudiando aquella especie.

—Si, madre...— aceptó cabizbaja Skystar retirándose del salón del trono por donde vino.

La reina Novo se quedó con la duda en la boca, si hizo bien en dejar a su hija irse sola después de los altercados que tuvo en la isla de los dragones. Skystar despistó a los guardias de la salida del palacio, fue por un lado pero rodeo una fila de rocas para ir a otra parte. Conforme sentía que estaba lejos de su hogar más aceleraba. No paraba de tararear una canción llena de gozo y alegría, aunque le pidió a su madre no ser acompañada por los guardias, algunos peces coloridos la seguían. Muy pronto, comenzaron a detenerse y querían frenar el camino de la princesa.

—No se preocupen pequeños, yo estaré bien— alcanzó a decir Skystar sacando a flote su cabeza del mar, ocultándose detrás de las rocas, ella yacía en la parte trasera de la isla.

Dejó sus conchas sobre una roca, y esperó en esta sin hacer ruido. Los minutos parecían ser infinitos, hasta que un dragon joven descendió de forma brusca sobre dicha roca, sin pisar las conchas marinas. Skystar se alejó un poco y vio al dragon de escamas rojas y pecho amarillo mirarla de una manera desafiante.

—¡Garble!— exclamó felizmente la princesa salpicando agua sobre él dragón.

El hermano mayor de Smolder cambió su mirada sería a una pacífica y sonriente, saltó al mar provocando un chapuzon que distrajo a la princesa. Skystar lo buscó por su zona al percatarse que no salía del mar, pero en eso muy cerca de ella reaparece el dragon plantandole un apasionado beso mientras la sujetaba de la cintura. Ella no pudo evitarlo y correspondió de la misma manera hasta separarse y cómodamente recostar su cabeza en el pecho del dragón.

—Te extrañe mucho— decía la princesa abrazándolo con cariño.

—Yo igual te extrañe— correspondió el dragón acariciando la mejilla de su amada —¿Cómo lograste venir hasta aquí sin ser escoltada por tus guardias?— preguntó Garble separándose del abrazo para verla mejor.

—Le dije a mi madre que botaría a mis amiguitos— respondió la de escamas amarillas volviendo a agarrar sus conchas marinas.

—Eres muy ingeniosas, pero tu madre puede sospechar si te ve regresar con ellas— infirio el dragon hasta chasquear las garras —Tengo una idea, yo cuidare de ellas y cuando nos volvamos a ver de nuevo te las devolveré para que juegues con ellas.

—Aww, eres tan lindo ¿En serio?— la princesa ve como Garble asiente y le entrega a sus títeres para que los cuidara —Tengo tiempo hasta medio día para estar contigo, ¿Cómo te a ido a ti? Mi dragoncito.

—Que te puedo decir mi sirena, además de tu especie, los dragones hemos tenido altercados más fuertes con los Kirin por nuestra isla. Al parecer hace años su especie vivía aquí, y quieren recuperar sus tierras, pero nosotros no nos rendiremos aún si entramos en guerra no importa, lucharemos por lo que nos pertenece— espetó el dragón elevando su puño.

—¿No crees que deberías hablar de esto con la princesa Twilight? Digo, es la princesa de la armonía después de todo, ella arregló nuestro pequeño problema— insinuó la princesa de los seaponys.

—Si, pero ellos podrían negar todo y quedarían como las víctimas, recuerda que aún no somos bien visto por todas las sociedades del mundo, tanto ponis como otras especies los dragones somos...— Garble estaba por continuar, pero la mirada preocupada de su amada lo cortó por unos momentos, pensándolo más a fondo soltó un suspiro y acaricio su mejilla— bien, intentaré convencer al señor dragon para poder hablarlo con la princesa.

—Gracias Garble, sabía que serias muy responsable con ello. Por cierto, ya no lo vuelven a hacer, ¿verdad?— preguntó ella cambiando el tema repentinamente mientras lo observaba con duda.

—Dejamos de hacer la pesca excesiva en sus mares como pidieron, las rocas volcánicas ya no son suficientes para nosotros y Ember logró hacer un trato con la princesa pony para que exportaran a nuestra isla las gemas, son un bocadillo exquisito— comentó relamiento su hocico mientras se frotaba la escamosa barriga.

—Sabía que entenderías, ¿Como va tu hermanita? ¿Sigue yendo a la escuela de la amistad?— siguió preguntando la poni sirena, pues además de ellos dos, Smolder sabía de su relación, y se habían vuelto buenas amigas.

—No, aunque no lo creas ella quiere entrar a una clase especial, pero la rechazaron dos veces y digamos que su temperamento a sido muy insoportable, no quiere hablar con nadie y grita a quien solo le habla— respondió estrenado llevando las garras a su frente para masajearse con cuidado.

—Pobrecita, pero la entiendo, escuche a mi prima Silverstream hablar sobre esa clase, tal vez lo que quiere tu hermana es hacer avanzar la isla dragón con la tecnología y la ciencia— suscitó la princesa en su conmovedora comprensión.

—Si, eso creo, aunque no lo vea necesario, supongo que es muy solidario de su parte— dijo agrio el dragon pues a pesar de ser un poeta nato aún seguía sin estar acostumbrado a varias cosas que van contra la naturaleza de un dragón.

Sky Star esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y siguió escuchando a su amado, pues su romántica actitud con ella la enamoraba cada vez más recibiendo una nueva poesía dedicado sólo para ella.

Regresando a la escuela de la armonía, la directora Starlight Glimmer y la princesa Twilight veían a las jóvenes genios aún dando su examen, más las dos soltaron los lápices al momento que sonó una alarma en la mesa de la maestra. Las niñas entregaron los exámenes y salieron del aula mientras sus maestras revisaban sus ejercicios.

Luster Dawn se mostró apenada y congelada del miedo alejada de los presentes fuera del salón, pero de inmediato tanto Strength como Rosalía se le acercaron.

—¡Luster! Espero apruebes el examen y entres a la clase, me gustaría mucho ser tu compañera— opinó la pequeña sintiendo que podría surgir una gran amistad ahí.

—¿De verdad? Pues, muchas gracias Rosalía, lo mismo deseo para ti— correspondió Luster acomodando un mechón de su crin que no la dejaba ver bien.

—Luster, ¿Como es que te volviste alumna de la princesa Twilight?— preguntó Strength sintiendo curiosidad por su logro.

—Fue algo sin sentido, de hecho no se como sucedió, mis padres...fallecieron cuando era muy pequeña y quede bajo el cuidado de mi tía, la cual me introdujo en el arte de la magia, después de pasar la prueba en la escuela de Celestia, y por razones que desconozco me quitaron de los brazos de mi tía y la princesa me mantuvo bajo su cuidado, es como una madre para mi— relató con pesar la pequeña, pues para ser solo una menor de edad ya tenía conocimiento sobre su vida, no quería perderse ningún detalle.

—Ow, ya veo... Yo también perdí a mi mami, mi padre nunca habla mucho de ella, solo me dice que fue la mejor de todas y que me esta cuidando desde el otro mundo— contó Rosalía bajando sus orejas un poco triste.

—Yo también viví algo similar Luster, tal vez no lo sepas Rosalía, pero...— Strength se detuvo para mirar a su madre que hablaba con Will apartado de los pequeños —Yo soy adoptado— confesó Strength reteniendo sus emociones.

—¿¡Que!?— exclamaron ambas potrancas abriendo su boca de la sorpresa.

—Me enteré por pura casualidad, fue hace un año cuando escuché a mi madre hablar con la directora Starlight sobre ello, al principio me sentí confundido, ¿Quién era realmente? Ó ¿Por qué mi madre real me abandonó? Todas mis dudas fueron contestadas, al principio detestaba a mi madre Trixie, por haberme mentido cinco años, pero mi odio era irracional, mi madre real sufría una enfermedad que acabaría con su vida y en vez de dejarla a su suerte, ella la ayudó, no me dejó solo, estoy agradecido con mi madre actual por amarme y quererme, me cría y educa con todo su esfuerzo y eso es lo que la hace la mi mamá— terminó el potro morado con una sonrisa.

Ambas unicornios se quedaron calladas y muy atentas a las palabras del joven poni terrestre, dicho lo ultimo sonrieron y se abalanzaron sobre él para darle un abrazo que fue bien correspondido por Strength.

Se levantaron del piso y Rosalía les invitó a cada uno una galleta que le sobraba, hasta que su pequeña reunión fue interrumpida con el abrir de la puerta del aula. Los tres se acercaron a sus respectivos tutores manteniéndose apegados. Rosalía y Luster apretaban sus dientes en espera de que la princesa de la armonía hablase.

—Ya hemos sacado los resultados de ambas pruebas. Luster Dawn, lamento decirte esto, me duele mucho darte esta noticia, pero...no lograste entrar a la clase, tienes ochenta y nueve puntos de cien, y el mínimo para poder entrar es de noventa— informó la alicornio con pesar desanimando a su mejor alumna.

Luster se sintió devastada y agachó la cabeza, pero recibió consuelo de su maestra que la abrazó con su ala, pues sabía ella que su estudiante anhelaba con todo el corazón entrar a la clase.

—Por otro lado...— interrumpió Starlight el momento de paz entre maestra y alumna mostrando la prueba de Rosalía, gozando de la reacción de Will cuyo rostro pareciera que hubiese visto un fantasma —Rosalía Strong, pasaste la prueba con cien puntos, felicidades estoy muy orgullosa de ti— felicitó con alegría la directora entregándole el examen al corcel gris.

—¿Entré? ¡Ah! ¡Strength entré!— exclamó contenta la unicornio blanca dando varios saltitos al rededor de su amigo.

La felicidad no duró mucho, pues Rosalía al ver la tristeza de Luster se le acercó de nuevo un poco nerviosa.

—Luster, lamento que no hayas podido entrar, hubiese sido genial tenerte como compañera o como amiga, pero hey, tu tienes más suerte que yo estas en la escuela de Celestia no todos pueden entrar ahí tampoco...espero podamos seguir teniendo contacto, una prueba no habla de ti, estoy segura que eres muy inteligente y excelente con la magia— halago la de ojos dorados brillosos mostrando sus buenas intenciones de hacer sentir mejor a Luster.

–Gracias Rosalía, enserio creo que necesitaba escuchar eso, pero felicidades a ti también, hazme este favor y haz que avancemos como sociedad— pidió Luster tomando la pezuña de Rosalía.

—Lo prometo, haré de todo para ello— juró sonriendo victoriosa la pequeña.

—Creo que este podría ser el inicio de una muy buena amistad— comentó Strength acercándose uniendo su casco también —Tal vez no sea muy inteligente, pero también estoy dispuesto a ayudarte Rosalía, los tres ayudaremos a estas tierras a nuestra manera— incluyó el potro decidido a querer unirse a la promesa.

Los adultos se quedaron admirando a los jóvenes, sus deseos de superación eran sorprendentes, a pesar de reprobar Luster había ganado un poco más de confianza y admitiendo que era muy buena en la magia. Twilight Sparkle sonrió al ver a su alumna mejor, pero se distrajo cuando escuchó que directora la llamaba.

—¿Qué sucede Starlight?— preguntó Twilight acercándose a la que una vez fue su alumna.

—Quiero hablar contigo, bueno más bien queremos— se corrigió así misma llamando a Will y a Trixie para acercarse.

—Alteza, se bien que sus clases son de lunes a viernes siete horas más que una normal, sin embargo, mi hija solo tiene cinco años y no creo que pueda soportar tantas horas de estudio y...— antes de poder terminar, Twilight levantó su casco deteniendo su discurso.

—Ya lo había pensado, de hecho se me ocurrió una mejor idea, recibí quejas de los padres diciéndome que sus hijos siempre paran casados y nunca toman un descanso así que decidí que los alumnos de la clase de ciencia y tecnología de lunes a viernes se queden solo tres horas más y puedan retirarse a sus aulas tranquilos, eso se aplicaría para los mayores, sin embargo haré una excepción con Rosalía para que solo se quede una hora y media. Puede que nuestros proyectos se tarden más en cumplirse pero tampoco puedo poner la salud física y mental de los estudiantes al final. Sin embargo, cuando Rosalía tenga más edad ella asumirá las tres horas correspondientes— declaró la alicornio lila, pues parecía ser mejor idea que la que Starlight había sugerido noches atrás.

—Eso suena estupendo, ¿Escuchaste Will? Te dije que Rosalía saldría beneficiada en esto— comentó satisfecha la directora.

—Muchas gracias princesa Twilight Sparkle, enserio es muy amable de su parte— agradeció el unicornio gris sintiéndose más aliviado a que su hija no se someteria a arduas horas de escuela, por el momento.

—Muy bien, creo que esto es todo... Luster Dawn, ya es hora de irnos— dijo la princesa de Equestria volteando a ver a su alumna.

—Ya me tengo que ir, nos veremos pronto— se despidió la unicornio rosa abrazando a Rosalía y para sorpresa del joven poni morado a él él otorgaron un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Hasta la próxima Luster!— exclamó la unicornio blanca agitando su casco.

—¡Nos veremos pronto!— siguió Strength muy contento pero confundido por el beso, aunque no quería parecer maleducado espero a que saliera para limpiarle la mejilla.

—Eres un grosero, el beso de una niña es sagrado, tonto— comentó Rosalía enfadada al notar dicha acción.

—Se sintió raro Rosalía, no me juzgues así— reclamó Strength sacando la lengua a su amiga.

—No es raro, ¡UN DRAGÓN!— gritó de sorpresa Rosalía.

—¿¡Donde!?— exclamó desafiante el potro morado volteando —Oye, estamos dentro de la escuela como puedes...— al instante cuando volvió a mirar a Rosalía, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, se quedó quieto, no podía reaccionar, bajó las orejas y su mirada quedó en la nada.

—¿Ves? Un beso de una damita es lo más lindo que le puede pasar a un potro o a un semental, no lo digo yo, lo dice los cuentos de hadas que mi papi me lee en las noches— insistió Rosalía sonriendo con orgullo.

—Rosalía, ya es hora de irnos— dijo Will Strong acercándose a su pequeña y llevándola en su lomo.

—¡Nos vemos pronto Strength!— se despidió la potrilla aferrándose a su padre.

Después del salir del castillo, Strength siguió inmóvil como una estatua. Trixie que vio la tierna escena se acercó a su hijo y movió su casco frente a él en su intento de sacarlo del trance.

—¿Qué le sucedió?— preguntó Starlight acercándose a los dos.

—Algo me dice que los besos de Rosalía dejan a los ponis paralizados, ¡Strength!— exclamó Trixie moviendo a su hijo.

—¡Ah!— gritó Strength cuyas mejillas pasaron de morado a un rosa claro, esbozó una sonrisa de enamorado para después ladear la cabeza sintiéndose apenado.

—Vaya vaya, con que, te gustó el beso de Rosalía, ¿no es así hijo?— preguntó con humor la unicornio celeste de forma pícara.

—No, no me gustó— negó el pequeño tratando de mantener su actitud traviesa y juguetona pero era inútil por sus expresiones que denotaban su felicidad por recibir esa muestra de afecto.

—Bien si tu lo dices, vayamos a casa te prepararé tu comida favorita— espetó su madre con gracia llevando a su hijo de lado.

—¡Si! Hasta regreso a clases directora Starlight— se despidió el joven trotando muy alegre al rededor de Trixie.

—Nos veremos pronto— fue lo único que dijo la unicornio rosa para disponerse entrar a su oficina.

Con el pasar las horas, la noche apareció y la luna alcanzó su punto más alto. En las afuera del bosque de Schatten, el rey con su expresión seria se hace un lado dejando pasar a Soled Stone, el cual iba deformando su cuerpo y aumentando su altura, una vez triplicó la altura del rey enterró si sus garras en la tierra que fueron alargandose más hasta las raíces de los árboles del bosque. Tanto como Alles y Gräuel Feuer se alejaron del capitán quien inició un temblor solo en la zona del bosque. Varios animales alterados por el sismo intentaron evacuar la zona verde, sin embargo lentamente sus cuerpos se fueron convirtiendo en piedra, toda vida animal y vegetal en aquel sitio se hizo roca, incluso pájaros que tomaron vuelo muy tarde y cayeron a la tierra haciéndose añicos.

—Misión cumplida, Rey Gräuel Feuer— declaró el capitán Soled Stone regresando a su forma habitual.

Alles Gesin fue la única que se mantuvo seria en ese momento mientras escucha la risa maniática del draconequus gozando de su victoria sobre el bosque petrificado.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. _

_Próxima Actualización: 27 de Octubre_

_Nos leemos, hasta la próxima :3_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

**"Feliz Renacimiento"**

A pasado un mes desde que Rosalía Strong entrara a la clase especial. De regreso a clases, siendo seis de la mañana el unicornio grisáceo preparaba sin prisa el desayuno, dejando sobre la mesa dos tazas de chocolate caliente y una bandeja llena de galletas. Will Strong se llevó su taza acercándose por la ventana, viendo los copos de nieve caer, las calles blancas, y algunos de sus vecinos salir abrigados con palas para limpiar los caminos a sus viviendas.

—Aún parece como si fuera el día de ayer cuando mi vida cambió– pensó el corcel dando un sorbo a su taza —No me puedo imaginar que hubiese sido de mi vida si no la hubiera encontrado entre las rosas, tal vez la muerte ya habría llegado a mi por la tristeza...— los recuerdos que pasaban por la cabeza del ex guardia de Schatten se vieron interrumpidos por el rechinar de las escaleras que avisaban que alguien bajaba.

—¡Buenos días papá!— exclamó contenta la dulce unicornio de ojos dorados al final de las escaleras.

—Vaya, buenos días hija, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para levantarte? Aun tu chocolate esta caliente— comentó el unicornio sentándose en una de las sillas con su hija.

–Lo sé papi, pero sabes como soy cuando es el día de regreso a clases, además solo nos queda dos meses— contestó Rosalía anciosa teniendo cuidado en agarrar la taza entre sus pequeños cascos —Ehm, ¿no tienes algo que decirme?— preguntó nerviosa mirando a su padre.

—¿Algo que decirte? Ehm, oh si— respondió el corcel dando esperanza a su hija —Lávate los dientes después de desayunar y no olvides llevar tu abrigo verde al salir de casa— sentenció feliz con su voz tranquila terminando su taza de chocolate.

Rosalía se quedó sin habla, bajo lentamente las orejas decepcionada de las palabras de su padre, sólo asintió nerviosa y siguió tomando su desayuno mientras Will preparaba su lonchera para la escuela.

Los minutos transcurrieron normales, y como era costumbre apenas sonó el reloj marcando la siete ambos partieron de la casa a la escuela que quedaba solo a una calle, apenas llegaron el unicornio le entregó la lonchera a su hija y le regaló un beso en la frente.

—Espera en tu aula hasta que tus compañeros lleguen ¿si? Solo falta media hora para que comiencen las clases— ordenó acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña.

–Si papá...— afirmó desanimada la de crin morada tratando de sonreír aunque era inútil, en su caminar hacia el salón movía su lonchera de un lado a otro —Bueno, tal vez cuando llegue Strength se acuerde de mi cumpleaños y me salude aunque sea— pensó para si misma entrando al salón y sentándose en su carpeta mientras miraba por la ventana el exterior.

Sin llevar en cuenta el tiempo, los alumnos fueron llegando poco a poco. Sonó la campana de inicio de clases sacando del trance a Rosalía. La puerta se abre y los alumnos observaron a la directora Starlight Glimmer pasar con un pegaso luciendo el uniforme de los docentes de la escuela.

—Buenos días alumnos, espero hayan venido con buenos ánimos para aprender, lamentablemente su maestra de historia la señorita Margaret a enfermado por este invierno y para esta semana el señor Louder la sustituirá— avisó tranquilamente viendo la mirada alegre de los alumnos en su mayoría —Y pidió de favor que le entregarán al profesor la tarea que dejó el día antes de salir de clases— sentenció la unicornio rosa transformando las sonrisas en muecas de disgusto.

—En un gusto, no habrá mucho cambio esta semana mientras sea su maestro, todo seguirá igual— comentó seriamente el maestro Louder tomando asiento.

—¿Seguro que no desea que me quede para asegurar el orden?— preguntó Starlight mostrando su nerviosismo.

—Si directora Starlight, todo estará bien— aseguró el maestro acomodando sus lentes.

—De acuerdo, chicos portence bien...recuerden que si tienen alguna duda no duden en pasar por mi oficina, inicie la clase profesor— dijo la directora antes de salir del aula.

—Muy bien alumnos, entreguen sus trabajos y ni intenten engañarme, que hable con su maestra personalmente para saber sobre la tarea que dejó, la primera hora será considerada libre pues me dedicaré a revisar tarea por tarea— dijo el maestro con severidad cruzando sus cascos.

Solo algunos alumnos se levantaron para entregarle al profesor sus cuadernos de historia, mientras que el resto se mantenían nerviosos e inseguros.

—Solo...seis cuadernos, de 20 alumnos, podrá sonar esto muy extricto pero mientras yo esté aquí no tolerare este tipo de insolencia, si no mal escuche tuvieron un mes para hacer la tarea, sin embargo solo seis alumnos se preocuparon por su trabajo, tendré que hablar con los padres de los catorce que no hicieron nada— advirtió el pegaso abriendo uno de los cuadernos y revisar su contenido.

Rosalía desinteresada en la advertencia de su tutor, puesto que ella si había entregado su cuaderno volvió a mirar a la nada, hasta que una bola de papel cubierta de baba cayó en su mejilla.

—Au— se quejó la joven por el impacto volteando a mirar a un grupo de tres potrillas que le sacaron la lengua.

—Hey costado en blanco, te esperamos a la hora del descanso— dijo en un tono amenazante la que parecía ser la líder del pequeño grupo, chocando sus cascos intimidando a Rosalía.

Un escalofrío recorrió el lomo de la unicornio que volteo a mirar al frente sintiendo un pulso en su corazón. El pegaso terminó de revisar los cuadernos y los entregó, al cabo de eso inició la clase. Contando hechos históricos de las hermanas nobles, las hazañas realizadas por las mane six demostrando el elemento de cada una, pero mediante iba avanzando los potrillos se iban quedando dormidos.

—Mmm— el pegaso notó el aburrimiento de sus estudiantes y borró todo lo que había escrito en el pizarrón, agarró el tiz y escribió algo nuevo.

—¿La reina del mal?— preguntó uno de los alumnos tras leer la pizarra.

—Así es jóvenes estudiantes, hoy les voy a hablar de una leyenda olvidada por los años— dijo con osadía el maestro atrayendo la atención de los potrillos tras cerrar el libro.

—Uuuh— dijeron casi todos los alumnos interesados en el tema, a excepción de una.

—Creo que esto no será útil para algún examen más adelante— pensó Rosalía recostado su cabeza en la mesa de su carpeta para tomar un descanso.

—Hace muchísimos años atrás, un viejo anciano fue contando esta leyenda. En otro mundo, existía un reino cuyo sol estaba apagado, y en su lugar había un gran crepúsculo, y de ahí viene el nombre, el reino crepuscular, que era gobernado por una alicornio cruel, avariciosa, malvada para abreviar, ella llegó incluso a robar la reliquia de una deidad desconocida para levantar un ejército de muertos y eliminar a quien amenazaba su trono...— fue relatando el docente dejando atónitos a los niños, cuando llegaba a una parte fuerte se quedaba breves momentos en silencio para suavizar la situación.

—Que loca, aunque me llega la duda ¿Por qué lo hacía? Me refiero al trato que tenía con su reino, es totalmente opuesta a la princesa Twilight y a las anteriores gobernantes de Equestria— dijo confundida otra joven agitando su casco hacia adelante.

—Muy buena pregunta Agatha, el anciano explicó con anterioridad que la reina era como una flor, a la cual descuidaron y lentamente se fue pudriendo— prosiguió Louder —En su era de princesa, su alma brillaba cual estrella, más el desprecio que recibía de su padre apagaba sus esperanzas y sus ganas de seguir, lo único que quería escuchar de su amado progenitor era "te quiero" al menos solo eso, retomando la historia, tras ser vencida un ángel tomo su alma para purificarla y darle una nueva vida...— terminó de relatar el maestro sentándose otra vez en su silla giratoria.

—¿Ahora es feliz?— preguntó una voz casi en susurró, todos voltearon a verla, Rosalía no pudo evitar sentir atracción por la historia.

—¿Qué no escuchaste la leyenda? ¿Cómo esperas que alguien que haya hecho todo eso pueda ser feliz en otra vida?— cuestionó su compañero de atrás.

—Jeje, de hecho, por lo que creo ella debe ser muy feliz ahora estando rodeada de amor, el cual necesitaba desde un principio— culminó el maestro y justamente suena la campana del receso —Salgan al parque trasero, con cuidado no se apresuren que el parque no irá a ningún lado.

Los alumnos salieron como una estampida omitiendo la advertencia del profesor, Rosalía salió al final casi temblando, no pudo dejar de pensar en la amenaza de la poni terrestre, cuando llegó al jardín miró por todos lados en busca de Strength, pero de un momento a otro fue tumbada a la nieve.

—Vaya vaya, miren quien está aquí, sabes, me sorprende que para ser una cerebrito no tengas tu Cutie Mark, costado en blanco— inició la del medio de crin castaña y ojos pardos.

—Todos tenemos una cutie mark, tu y tu feo amigo son los únicos que no, eso significa que son unos inútiles— siguió otra caminando al rededor de Rosalía.

La unicornio se levantó de mal humor con el ceño fruncido, se percató de que varios alumnos comenzaron a rodearlas, ella sólo suspiró incomoda por la situación para retirarse, más la tercera jaló de su coleta y la volvió a tirar. Rosalía se dejó hundir por el momento hasta que sintió la necesidad de levantarse y mirar a sus compañeras.

—¿Saben? No se que es más vergonzoso— comentó desinteresada La unicornio blanca.

—¿A que te refieres?— preguntó la líder creyendo que sus palabras sólo eran para ganar tiempo.

—No tener una cutie mark, o tener una cutie mark totalmente inútil de algo que nadie usa actualmente, como tu abanico, Cold Wind, también como tu perla, Glossy Dial y como tu moño, Wavy Ribbon— mencionó Rosalía Strong sin expresión.

—¡Justo en el talento!— gritó Strength sobresaliendo entre la multitud y acercándose a Rosalía.

Las risas no faltaron en ese momento, dirigidas especialmente para las tres potrillas sintiéndose humilladas.

—Ugh, vámonos de aquí chicas— ordenó Cold Wind avergonzada del trato que recibió en el jardín.

Las tres potras se fueron alejando de Rosalía que sacudía su cuerpo para botar la nieve. Strength que tenía puesto un gorro y chalina azul la ayudó. Los demás estudiantes se fueron esparciendo hasta que pudieron estar solos.

—Fue una muy buena respuesta Rosalía, si que tienes paciencia con esas chicas ¿como es que no las reportaste con la directora antes?— cuestionó el joven de grado mayor que admiraba de cierta manera la perseverancia de su amiga.

—No vale la pena realmente...— murmuró ella bajando las orejas —Hey Strength, ¿no tienes nada que decirme?— volvió a hacer la misma pregunta solo que esta vez con su amigo.

—Ehm— al instante, el potro morado oscuro se tensó, aunque el clima estuviera bajo cero y el usará pocas prendas para abrigarse no evitó sudar un poco —Yo...¡Si! Tengo que ir al baño ¡Adiós!— apenas terminó de decirle eso entró galopando a la escuela.

—Ah, creo que ambos se olvidaron de este día— dijo desanimada arrastrando su lonchera hasta llegar a sentarse en una banca.

Sin que lo notara, otra potrilla manchada con pequeños cuernos de vaca fue trotando tras el joven Strength, como había escuchado fue a los baños más al llegar ahí lo encontró afuera trotando desesperado de uno a otro.

—¿Strength?— nombró la niña confundida por la actitud de su amigo.

—¡Ah! Lucid Stains, perdón amiga es que ando muy asustado— le comentó casi tartamudeando para seguir sentándose en el pasillo.

Lucid Stains se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado haciéndole compañía.

—¿Asustado? ¿Por qué?— preguntó curiosa la híbrida con manchitas en su cuerpo.

—Es que, hoy es el cumpleaños de otra amiga mía, ella es muy especial para mí de hecho hasta lo que recuerdo nuestros padres nos juntaron cuando yo tenía un año y ella apenas era una recién nacida, y desde entonces somos mejores amigos— contó emocionado y feliz, más su rostro volvió a expresar preocupación —¡Y hoy es su cumpleaños pero no tengo ningún regalo para ella! Ni se que regalarle— exclamó con temor agarrando su cabeza.

—Mmm— Lucid miró pensativa a la nada hasta que se le prendió un foquito en la cabeza —Es aquella niña que humilló a las brabuconas del grado menor, ¿verdad? Pues, si me dices como es ella tal vez pueda decirte que puedes regalarle— adquirió ella de manera simpática dispuesta a ayudar a su amigo.

—Ella es muy intelectual, le gusta leer libros, pensaba en regalarle uno pero siento que ya se leyó todos, es alegre, le gusta jugar, le encanta el chocolate...— Strength se dedicó en la conversación hablar maravillas de ella, pero quedó callado cuando escuchó la risa de Lucid.

—Pareces un niño enamorado, sin ofender— comentó entre risas la híbrida.

—No, claro que no, sólo somos amigos— insistió Strength inflando sus mejillas.

—Si, claro, bien creo tener una idea de que podrías regalarle, eso sí... ¿Estas dispuesto en darle algo significativo?— interrogó con mirada penetrante.

—Eh, ¿si? Digo ¡Si!— afirmó muy seguro Strength asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Pronto acabará el receso, podríamos empezar el regalo después de clases— sugirió esperanzada.

—Su padre preparará una fiesta sorpresa en su casa después de que regrese de la clase de ciencia, pero solo tenemos dos horas— informó con firmeza el pequeño Strength.

Antes de que Lucid pudiera decir algo justamente sonó la campana del término de su descanso, ambos se mandaron señas para verse al acabar las clases.

Mientras tanto, una campana similar se escuchó en el castillo de Canterlot, solo que en esta los alumnos de la escuela de Celestia recién sacaban sus loncheras y tomarse momentos de descanso. Luster Dawn se encontraba apartada de los demás, se sentía tranquila sola sin nadie con quien hablar, disfrutando de un libro y a la vez tomando un chocolate caliente por el crudo frío del invierno.

—Luster Dawn— nombró la alicornio lila sacando de su zona de paz de la joven —Acércate por favor— pidió amablemente.

—Si, maestra— aceptó la unicornio fucsia dejando todo de lado para estar con su maestra.

Twilight se levantó de su asiento y llevó a su más eficiente alumna a un pasillo externo que conectaba con otra torre.

—¿Sucedió algo malo princesa? ¿Mis calificaciones bajaron? ¿¡LLEVO UN CURSO!?— interrogó impaciente la joven dejando sorprendida a la alicornio frente a ella.

—No, claro que no, vas muy bien en tus calificaciones solo quería preguntarte si Rosalía y tu son amigas— explicó Twilight Sparkle transmitiendo con su sonrisa calidez.

—Uh, podría decirse que si, desde la prueba de admisión de la clase de ciencia nos enviamos cartas seguido— respondió con duda en sus palabras mientras llevaba un casco detrás de su cabeza.

—Pues dado a eso, Starlight me informó sobre una fiesta por su cumpleaños y el padre de Rosalía te a invitado, yo no podré ir pero de seguro veras a algunas de mis amigas allá que se juntaron para organizarla— siguió la princesa para animar a su alumna en que se expandiera más con el tema de la amistad.

—Eso suena genial, pero, no tengo un regalo para ella— opuso Luster sintiendo que sería descortés de su parte ir sin llevarle nada.

—De eso me encargaré yo, vuelve a tu salón, estaré de regreso en unos minutos— ordenó la maestra antes de retirarse y entrar a la otra torre.

Luster dirigió su camino al salón, pero el brillo en los jardines atrajo su atención. Como toda pequeña curiosa decidió desviarse de su sendero al aula, conociendo los atajos del castillo fue por una pasadizo casi libre de guardias que la condujo al jardín trasero donde había un gran laberinto, pero también era acompañado por estatuas.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí?— preguntó Luster rondando en los jardines.

Ella no tardó en notar el movimiento brusco de unos arbustos detrás de ella, lentamente se fue acercando hasta que de repente salió una adorable potrilla de su misma edad al parecer, tenía un lazo blanco que sujetaba su crin celeste y portaba un collar hecho de fragmentos de cristales.

—Oh, hola, soy Luster Dawn, ¿quién eres y que hacías en los arbustos?— preguntó inocente y sin comprender la situación de la niña desconocida.

—Hola Luster, soy... Ehm, Suprise Piece— contestó incomoda Cozy Glow que se había liberado por alguna extraña razón de su prisión de piedra —Soy hija de uno de los nobles de Canterlot, solo vine a dar un paseo con permiso de la princesa Twilight claro...— mintió con sus ojos adorables y alejando a Luster del jardín, precisamente de la estatua en la que sus amigos seguían atrapados.

—¿Mi maestra?, es extraño la princesa Twilight me dijo que solo los guardias podían pasar por aquí, de hecho ella siempre niega el permiso a los estudiantes a que pusieran un casco en los jardines— fue relatando Luster no creyendo tanto en la explicación de "Suprise".

—Ahm, bien bien, me atrapaste, solo quería pasar el tiempo en estos jardines porque a mis padres les gustaba estar por aquí y estar en este jardín me recuerda a ellos— mintió con pesar y actuando su tristeza siendo creíble para Luster —Por favor, no le digas nada a la princesa no quiero que me aparte del último recuerdo de mis padres— suplicó entre lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—¡Claro que no le diré! No se porque ella tiene cerrado los jardines pero no importa, no parece ser peligroso y creo que esta bien que vengas aquí con esos propósitos— admitió Luster sintiendo compasión por la pegaso.

—Oh muchas gracias Luster, a partir de hoy eres mi amiga— dijo tras abrazarla con cariño hasta separarse de ella unos segundos después.

—De nada, creo que debo volver a mi salón, ¿Crees venir mañana a pasar el rato?— pregunto Luster curiosa sintiendo que podría tener una amiga más cercana.

—Si, claro que estaré jeje— confirmó dando una sonrisa grande y amigable.

Luster se devolvió la sonrisa y se retiró, no pensaba mal de Cozy, pues su tono sonaba muy sincero y noble, por lo que no le dio muchas vueltas en la cabeza. Cozy Glow retornó su trote a la estatua detrás de los árboles, donde seguían estando Chrysalis y Tirek como la última vez que los vio en la batalla final.

—Sabía que era necesario tomar uno de los cristales del árbol de la armonía, recolectando la esencia de la paz y la amistad estos días... Meses... O años ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde nuestro último encuentro? Como sea, así como la magia de la amistad nos transformó en piedra, también puede liberarnos— se dijo Cozy acercando el collar con los fragmentos de los cristales a la estatua, un pequeño brillo desprendió de este más no hubo efecto alguno sobre la changeling y el centauro —¿¡Como!? Pero, funcionó conmigo, ¿¡Como no puede funcionar con ustedes!? Grr —la pegaso gruñó enfadada perdiendo la paciencia.

Nuevamente se colocó el collar decepcionada del poco poder que poseía, miró la estatua de sus amigos con tristeza y se fue alejando, la pena se transformó en una mirada llena de odio.

—Maldita Twilight Sparkle, me quitó lo único que tenía como una...familia, me las vas a pagar, no importa cuantos años me tome...¡VOY A DESTRUIRTE!— gritó a todo pulmón atrayendo la atención de los guardias que se iban acercando, usando la poca magia del cristal se teletransportó fuera de los jardines dejando a los guardias confundidos.

Devuelta en la escuela de la armonía, horas después Will Strong dejó su puesto de guardia por unos momentos, se dirigió a la oficina de la directora encontrando la puerta junta, más escuchaba solo los gritos de enojo de la directora.

—¡NO! Ya es hora de que entiendas Sunburst, no quiero volver contigo, estamos en una institución educativa apenas entres a la escuela los problemas que tenemos quedan de lado para estar pendientes en los alumnos— exclamó Starlight azotando su casco contra el escritorio asustando al subdirector.

—Ehm...— Will toca la puerta la cual se abre un poco más —¿Se puede?— preguntó nervioso el corcel.

—Si, si se puede...— respondió Sunburst decaído saliendo de la oficina.

—Ah, Will, pasa ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó la directora sentándose con pésimo humor por la reciente discusión.

—Starlight, necesito tu ayuda, los alumnos ya pronto se van a retirar a sus casas y las clases de ciencia van a empezar, si no mal recuerdo para ella solo son dos horas, pero recibí una carta que decía que los preparativos que encargue para la fiesta tardarían una hora más en llegar, solo quiero que distraigas a Rosalía un tiempo hasta que pueda regresar a casa, por favor— pidió Will en desesperación pues no todo estaba saliendo como había pensado.

—Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo, podrías pedirle ayuda a Trixie para ello también, espera ¿A que hora exactamente la debo regresar a casa?— preguntó interfiriendo en el plan de Will.

—A la seis, o unos minutos antes, ya me retiro ¡nos vemos en la fiesta! — clamó Will antes de retirarse de la oficina.

Will salió deprisa del colegio, antes de que su hija pudiera ir a verlo, en la entrada vio a Trixie que hablaba con su hijo Strength y su amiga Lucid, su charla fue interrumpida por el unicornio que respiraba agitado por la carrera.

—Trixie, necesito tu ayuda también— dijo Will un poco cansado viendo como los potrillos se alejaban de él.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué se te ofrece?— preguntó Trixie acercándose a su amigo.

—Ten, estás son las llaves de mi casa, dentro de una hora llegarán los preparativos para la fiesta, no se si podrías recibirlos y acomodar todo en lo que busco un regalo para mi hija— explicó Will reincorporandose y entregando a la maga el juego de llaves.

—Esta bien, cuenta conmigo— aceptó Trixie agarrando las llaves, solo vio como Will siguió corriendo a toda velocidad al centro del pueblo —Vaya, si que es veloz— opinó Trixie antes de salir galopando de igual manera a la casa de Will.

El unicornio paseo por todo el mercado, algunos puestos a los que pensaba asistir ya estaban cerrados, no pudo evitar notar que el tiempo pasaba volando, pero aún así no encontraba lo que a su hija pudiera gustarle.

Rosalía por otra parte, estaba deprimida en el salón de ciencia escuchando lo que explicaba la directora, no podía creer que ni su mejor amigo fuera a saludarla por su día especial, recostó su cabeza en la carpeta mientras que con su magia hechizaba la pluma para que apuntará en su cuaderno lo que platicaba Starlight en la clase.

Will no se rindió, fue hasta una tienda exótica pasando frente a unas jaulas, el unicornio se quedó quieto y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

—Ehm, hay...¿Hay alguien aquí atendiendo?— preguntó el unicornio entrando a la tienda, hasta que de un brinco apareció un caballo siendo este más grande que él que usaba ropa de motociclista.

—Si, ¿Qué se le ofrece?— preguntó arqueando una ceja y voz profunda e intimidante.

—Yo... Me di cuenta sus animales, me preguntaba si tenía algo... ¿Adorable? Pará una pequeña potra...— habló Will retrocediendo unos pasos por el mal aliento que desprendía la boca del caballo.

—¿Tierno? Esta es una tienda de bestias exóticas no una de animales domésticos— se quejó el vendedor seriamente.

—Ehm... ¿Y ese?— preguntó Will apuntando a una jaula pequeña.

Dentro de aquella jaula había un pequeño zorro de nueve colas, acurrucado, en su fría jaula sólo abrigandose con sus colas peludas, el pequeño animal abrió los ojos y miró a ambos machos mientras movía la naricita.

—Oh, la cría de Kitsune es mi presa recién cazada, solo lleva tres días aquí— explicó el caballo áspero y pateando la jaula asustando a la cría de Kitsune.

—Pobre— pensó el unicornio al ver el trato que recibía aquella cría —¿Qué tiene de exótico este animal?— preguntó atraído por la apariencia del zorro.

—Los kitsunes son seres místicos por así decirlo, es difícil de encontrar uno, normalmente se pueden transformar y protegen a su dueño, son seres de la naturaleza muy inteligentes, claro, su madre no fue la más inteligente tanto que cayó en mi trampa— dijo con malicia provocando la molestia de Will.

—¿Proteger? Uhm, ¿Cuánto desea por él?— interrogó el guardia firme sin sentir ya algo de temor con él.

—Uhm, doscientos bits— inició la oferta el caballo con certeza.

—Cien bits— dijo Will.

—Docientos bits— insistió el vendedor.

—Cien—

—Docientos—

—Cien—

—Docientos—

—¡Cien! —

—¡Docientos!—

—¡DOCIENTOS!—

—¡CIEN Y PUNTO!— sentenció el caballo aceptando una bolsita llena de bits, hasta que se percató del error que cometió —¡Espera! ¡VUELVE!— gritó con furia al ver como Will se alejaba con el Kitsune en la jaula.

—Fue fácil de engañar, jeje— pensó al momento de ver al Kitsune de colores claros dar varias vueltas en su eje, notando su felicidad de no estar en ese horrible lugar.

MÁS TARDE

Ya siendo cerca de la seis de la noche, Rosalía y Starlight estaban de camino al hogar de la menor, cuyo mirada mostraba tristeza y ganas de llorar. La directora acaricio su cabeza atrayendo su atención.

—¿Qué sucede Rosalía? ¿Por qué tan triste?— interrogó confundida la unicornio de ojos morados.

—Es solo que, mi padre olvidó mi cumpleaños, mi amigo Strength me evitó y también se olvidó...de hecho todos los que consideré amigos se alejaron de mi este día— dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su hogar —Creo que...

Rosalía vio la puerta entre abierta y las luces apagadas, preocupada por ello decidió abrir la puerta, más todo estaba oscuro y apenas podía ver algo ahí, hasta que se cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Directora Starlight!?— Rosalía se paralizó del miedo pues no escuchaba ni sentía nada.

Hasta que de un momento a otro las luces se prendieron y saltaron frente a ella Rarity, Trixie, Strength, Starlight, Luster, y entre otros potrillos más. Pinkie hizo aparecer de la nada un pastel de chocolate con seis velitas en el medio. Rosalía no sabía que decir pero cuando menos lo esperó empezaron a cantar en grupo.

_Cumpleaños feliz_

_te deseamos a ti..._

Para la unicornio, todo se detuvo, pero seguía escuchando la canción con un leve cambio en la letra.

_Feliz cumpleaños Rosalía Strong_

_(Feliz Renacimiento Royal Shine)_

La canción siguió en su modo normal después de aquella extraña pausa que por dentro asustó a la menor.

_cumpleaños feliz._

_Que los cumpla feliz,_

_que los vuelva a cumplir,_

_que los siga cumpliendo,_

_Hasta el año tres mil._

—¿Qué?— pensó Rosalía quedando en la nada tras escuchar ese otro segundo nombre, agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro y Pinkie le acercó más el pastel, retomando la conciencia sopló las velitas y le sonrió a todos —Muchas gracias, creí que se habían olvidado.

—¿Como me voy a olvidar del cumpleaños de mi hija? Jeje— dijo su padre abrazando a Rosalía con cariño.

—¡ES HORA DE REPARTIR EL PASTEL!— gritó Pinkie sacando de la nada un cañón de fiesta y disparando confeti con varios dulces y se iba a la mesa con el pastel de chocolate.

—Creo que el pastel puede esperar, ¿La cumpleañera no querrá abrir sus regalos?— preguntó Starlight acercando solo unos obsequios.

—¡Si!— exclamó con alegría, la unicornio abrió anciosa cada regalo, el primero en abrir fue una enorme enciclopedia, sus ojos brillaron sin poder de dejar de admirar el libro.

—Ese es mio, la princesa Twilight tenía razón en darte la inciclopedia— comentó Luster Dawn al ver la cara de emoción de su amiga.

El siguiente regalo en abrir, fue uno con un moño morado, era de una chompa rosa la cual se la puso de inmediato quedandole en su ajuste perfecto.

—Ese es mio darling, ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? Esa tela es estirable, no importa cuanto crezcas siempre te quedará— específico Rarity sintiéndose orgullosa de la prenda que creó.

Luego prosiguieron dos regalos del mismo tamaño, se trataba de una caja musical y un juego de química.

—El juego de química lo compré yo, una vez te escuche decir que quieres ser una gran científica y que mejor manera de empezar que creando tus propias fórmulas— recalcó la directora, claro que con lo último que dijo asustó a Will que tenía ya avisado un posible desastre.

—Y la caja de música es mía, mi hijo insistió en que llevara un regalo aparte para ti, la música tiene sonidos de la naturaleza, además Strength me dijo que quería darte un regalo personalmente— avisó la maga guiñandole el ojo a la unicornio.

—Muchas gracias, son muy geniales sus obsequios...— agradeció Rosalía y miró a su amigo Strength con una sonrisa.

—Si... Yo también te traje un regalo, eeeh— el joven potro se sentía muy nervioso, más recordó las palabras de Lucid, seria capaz de todo por darle un regalo a su amiga no importa lo cursi que sea —Es un poema para ti, Rosalía uh...

_El sol en tus ojos_

_son hermosos_

_Tu crin,_

_me recuerda al cielo estrellado sin fin_

_Tienes la risa más adorable,_

_si me sonrojo por ello no soy culpable_

_Eres la mejor amiga que un joven tendría_

_Feliz cumpleaños Rosalía_

—Se que es pequeño, pero...— el potro intentó justificar el breve poema, pero de inmediato fue interrumpido.

—Awww— dijeron enternecidos los adultos tras escuchar el poema, a excepción de Will que tenía ese deseo de sobre proteger a su niña.

—Strength me encantó tu poema— chillo emocionada la cumpleañera para después darle un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amigo.

Strength nuevamente se paralizó, ya que no esperaba de nuevo esa acción de Rosalía, simplemente se tocó la mejilla y sus mejillas se volvieron rosas.

—Aaaah, de nada, oh mira pastel— dijo nervioso el potro alejándose con nervios, después de todo ya había logrado en darle su regalo.

—Uhm, hija falta mi regalo jeje— Will le acercó a Rosalía una caja más grande que las demás.

La unicornio se acercó a la caja, notó que el paquete tenía unos agujeros, sin embargo no se acercó más a la caja debido a que esta empezó a moverse. Will la animo en que la abriera, que no sucedería algo malo, así que la abrió con cuidado, y para su sorpresa el pequeño kitsune que compró Will saltó sobre Rosalía dándole muchas lamiditas, pero para sorpresa de su padre y los presentes el kitsune cambio sus tonos claros a unos oscuros apenas cayó la noche.

—Awww un Kitsune, ¡es totalmente tierno! Todavía cambia de color, muchas gracias papá— expresó emocionada Rosalía abrazando a su nuevo amigo.

Los demás potrillos se fueron acercando viendo interesante a la criatura. Starlight estaba sorprendida y se fue acercando a Will alejandolo del resto.

—¿Donde conseguiste ese kitsune?— preguntó Starlight impactada por el animal.

—Se lo compré a un caballo en una tienda exótica— respondió inseguro tratando de ver a su hija —No tenía idea de que, bueno, los Kitsunes cambiaran de color.

—Es la primera vez que veo uno que cambie dependiendo del cielo, pero no vuelvas a comprar uno en una tienda así porque... A veces, es tráfico ilegal y te podrían llevar preso— aconsejó la directora preocupada por el guardia.

—Hoy solo hice la excepción...por ella— comentó despreocupado, siguiendo con los demás en la fiesta.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, fuera de la casa observaba por la ventana un ser alado que tenía sus ojos sobre la potrilla del cumpleaños, que abrazaba a su ahora nuevo amigo, tras soltar una pequeña risa desapareció de un aleteo de sus alas aunque por unos segundos trajo la atención de Rosalía hacia el vidrial.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

**El Canto del Crepúsculo**

El sol se ocultaba, los gritos de desesperación se escuchaban por todas partes. Ponis evacuaban el castillo de Schatten con ayuda de guardias Equestres, el crujir de un vidrio roto estremeció a varios presentes que no prestaron atención al momento que una unicornio blanca caía al vacío, herida, con incrustaciones de vidrios en su lomo hasta caer sobre varios picos de cristal negro. La sangre morada recorría los minerales mientras ella jadeaba de dolor. Rosalía respiraba agitadamente y mediante su aliento su vida se escapaba, solo miró como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. El llamado de su nombre la hizo reaccionar por momentos.

—Como...¿Como llegué a esto...?— se preguntó así misma recordando tiempo atrás, cuando su vida era la de una unicornio inspirada en la ciencia.

Era un hermoso día en el pueblo de Ponyville, las avesillas se posaban frente a una ventana la cual es abierta para que los rayos solares entrarán. Rosalía ya no era más una potrilla frágil, había crecido tras doce años después desde su sexto cumpleaños, limpiaba con cuidado las ventanas y recibia con semillas a las aves en sus cascos, dejando que salieran volando después. Dejó la ventana abierta y salió de su habitación deslizándose por el barandal de las escaleras.

Will Strong yacía en el sillón leyendo el periódico acompañado por una taza de café, miró a su querida hija acercarse y le sonrió con tranquilidad que fue devuelta igualmente.

—Padre, ya debo retirarme a la biblioteca— avisó la unicornio de ojos dorados amarrando su lacea crin —Vamos Viruli— ordenó ella a su fiel kitsune que había crecido igual más no superaba la altura de su dueña.

—Ve con cuidado, recuerda, si un cliente llega enojado...— comenzó el corsel gris esperando una respuesta.

—Desearle el buen día es lo adecuado, lo se padre no es necesario repetirlo— terminó de decir Rosalía —Tal vez llegue más tarde a casa...— informó sintiéndose incomoda mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Viruli.

—¿Otra vez? Un momento jovencita, de media vuelta y acércate— ordenó seriamente el unicornio atrayendo la atención de su hija —Últimamente has estado llegando muy tarde a la casa, ¿Se puede saber el porqué? ¿Acaso la bibliotecaria te sobre explota en el trabajo? Si es así, es mi deber hablar con esa señora yo...— antes de proseguir su hija lo detuvo levantando su casco.

—No padre, es solo que necesito ganar dinero extra para poder ir a la universidad de Canterlot, es mi sueño ir allá y no quiero exprimirte dinero como si fueras un banco, tu dinero nos alcanza para la comida y para cualquier cosa que necesitemos— explicó tranquila tratando de irse para no llegar tarde a su empleo.

—Sabes que tenemos unos ahorros, puedes pagar los primeros tres meses e ir a esa universidad, no tienes porque seguir trabajando— insistió el unicornio preocupándose por su hija, que a pesar de los años no dejaba de verla como una niña.

—No, quiero hacer esto con mi esfuerzo, que cada gota de sudor valga la pena para entrar a la universidad de Canterlot, se que podré padre no tienes porque seguir preocupandote por mi— insistió la adolescente confiando en sí misma para salir adelante.

El unicornio suspiró y vio de cascos a cuerno a Rosalía, seguía viendo una figura infantil y a la vez veía en su mirada la determinación de la yegua que una vez amo. A pesar de que Selena no era madre de su hija, se notaba que llevaba consigo su carácter.

—Je, eres igual de orgullosa que tu madre mi princesa...esta bien, pero lleva la llave de la casa por si acaso, cuidate y no te acerques a los extraños— advirtió Will cediendo a las peticiones de Rosalía.

—Gracias Padre– antes de retirarse le dio un beso de despedida a su progenitor y salió de la vivienda junto con el kitsune Viruli.

Desde la ventana, Will le da señales al zorro de nueve colas que asiente con la cabeza mientras se apegaba a Rosalía, sin dejar que algún macho se acercase a ella. Rosalía sentía la presión sobre ella pues su compañero peludo nunca actuaba así. Después de caminar un rato ella llegó al castillo de la armonía, entró con una llave debajo del tapete y pasó a una habitación cercana de la puerta cambiando el letrero de cerrado a abierto.

Con ayuda de Viruli, comenzaron a trapear los pisos de la biblioteca. Desde hace un tiempo el castillo adquirió remodelaciones, la biblioteca se movió a una parte más cercana a la entrada del castillo, incluso pusieron más ventanas. Poco a poco el castillo dejó de parecer lo que era volviéndose solo eso, una biblioteca y monumento histórico pues por dentro se encontraban ciertos objetos importantes de la historia de Equestria donde ella también se encargaba de su constante vigilancia.

—Y pensar que yo dormía en una de estas habitaciones— comentó la unicornio mirando a su fiel compañero recordando cuando ella y su padre vivían ahí.

Al instante la puerta principal se abrió y sonó una campanita. Rosalía con su magia se teletransporto al pasillo adjunto y con una sonrisa recibió al cliente.

—Buenos días señor, ¿Que se le ofre...?— Rosalía no terminó de concluir su pregunta y quedó perpleja frente al semental.

El silencio se terminó cuando la joven bibliotecaria chillo de la alegría y emoción, se abalanzó sobre el poni que correspondió su abrazo. Strenght Lulamoon yacía debajo de la unicornio mientras se reía por su reacción.

—¡Strenght has vuelto!— exclamó conmocionada Rosalía que abrazaba con fuerza a su mejor amigo.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo Rosalía, jeje— dijo el gran poni morado levantándose con ella del suelo.

Ambos se separaron del abrazo y Rosalía lo invitó a pasar y a sentarse en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, Viruli no actuó de forma protectora pues así como su dueña, él también conocía al poni desde que era pequeño y lo veía como un amigo.

—Vaya, si que han crecido los dos, aún recuerdo cuando Viruli sólo era un cachorro— comentó Strenght tomando asiento frente a la unicornio.

—Se te a extrañado por aquí, dime ¿Cómo fueron tus estudios estos tres años en la academia de guardias?— preguntó interesada la de ojos dorados.

—Muy bien, hace unos días terminé mis estudios y la próxima semana comenzaré mi trabajo como guardia real, claro que como soy novato me tendrán en constante vigilancia para supervisar lo que hago y guiarme— respondió contento en lo que dejaba arriba de la mesa una mochila —Te traje algo de Canterlot— Strenght rebusco entre su desorden y sacó una caja un poco machucada por las cosas de ahí.

—Gracias Strenght, a ver...— Rosalía abrió la caja y sonrió, dentro había un collar de oro en forma de corazón con la inicial de la letra R en el —Es hermoso Strenght, me encanta— admitió la unicornio poniéndose el collar alrededor de su cuello.

—Jeje, se nota que...te queda muy hermoso— halago el poni sintiendo esos sentimientos fluir, antes de poder sonrojarse ladea la cabeza y se reincorpora.

—Casi se me olvida, Lucid realizó un viaje a un reino lejano...me dijo, que si regresabas te diera muchos abrazos de su parte— agregó Rosalía recordando aquella vaga promesa que le hizo.

—Oh que curioso, Luster también te manda saludos, desde que la escuela de Celestia se volvió una universidad ella a estado muy atareada con respecto a los estudios, también desea mejorar sus habilidades en la ciencia y pide que si tienes tiempo puedas ir con ella para enseñarle— informó el joven, pues cuando fue a cumplir su sueño de guardia la academia y la universidad eran apegadas y se veían constantemente.

—Ow, por supuesto, de hecho trabajo aquí para ganar dinero e ir a la univerdad, la clase de ciencia de aquí también a prosperado, logramos hacer un modelo pequeño de un avión y si la princesa Twilight apoya el proyecto podríamos realizarlo y más grande— mencionó tras acariciar la cabeza de su peludo amigo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció y bajó la mirada.

—No entiendo, se supone que hace unos meses había una prueba para regalar becas a aquellos ponis cuyos problemas económicos no les permitía pagar la mensualidad, vi con mis propios ojos a los becados ¿Cómo es que no te enteraste? Pudiste aprovechar esa oportunidad— recordó el poni morado cruzando sus cascos.

—Claro que me enteré, pero... La misma princesa Twilight me dijo que todo era falso, no entiendo porque me mentiría para no poder entrar, lo peor es que las becas se abrirán en cinco años y no quiero esperar tanto— insistió desanimada la unicornio de ojos dorados.

—Tal vez este... ¿Rencorosa?— dijo en duda Strenght atrayendo la atención de su amiga —Miralo así, hace doce años superaste a la que se supone que era su mejor y más brillante estudiante, mientras que Luster sacó ochenta y nueve puntos tu sacaste cien de cien, desde entonces la princesa contigo no a vuelto a ser..."la misma" por así decirlo— sugirió certero el pony fuerte haciendo que la situación se volviera más seria.

—No creo que la princesa sea así, digo según la historia la princesa Twilight es quien representa la magia de la amistad con sus amigas, ¿Por qué enojarse y volverse rencorosa conmigo solo por una prueba? No tiene lógica— analizó la unicornio, aunque aún recordaba la mirada sería que le dio Twilight el día en que entró a la clase.

—Solo se me ocurrió, ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas para pagar tu mensualidad?— preguntó Strenght subiendo la mirada de Rosalía.

—Uh, ya estoy muy cerca de tener el dinero para pagar un año, aun así me tardaría demasiado en conseguir la misma cantidad para el siguiente— contestó tras recuperar sus buenos ánimos.

Strenght estaba por responder, pero en eso suena de nuevo la campana de la puerta. Rosalía se paró y se sentó frente a la recepción. Una dragona de escamas anaranjadas y pecho amarillo apareció y se acercó a la joven.

—Oh, es usted señorita Smolder...Buenos días— saludó la unicornio con una sonrisa, aunque parecía que la dragona no tenía el mismo gusto.

—Hola Rosalía, vine a devolverte estos libros— Smolder puso sobre la mesa varios libros de ciencia y vio cómo Rosalía los volvía a guardar.

—Puedo notar que sigues empeñada en entrar a la clase, pronto abrirán las pruebas y enserio sería todo un honor que estuvieras en el equipo— comentó con voz amigable tras colocar el último libro sobre el estante.

—Si, aunque no puedo entender una cosa... ¿La directora Starlight te ayudó a entrar cierto?— preguntó Smolder arqueando una ceja y estampando las garras en la mesa.

Strenght se levantó pero por señal de Rosalía le pidió que se quedara donde estaba. La unicornio volvió a mirar a su clienta y siguió con la mirada pacífica.

—No, yo lo hice por mi propia cuenta llenando mi cabeza de todos estos libros desde muy pequeña...— respondió sin miedo a las insinuaciones de Smolder.

—Imposible, solo eras una niña, cuando me enteré que una potra de cinco años entró lo vi imposible hasta que Ocelus me lo confirmó— atacó Smolder formando un puño.

—Jaja, creo que no me conoces bien— Rosalía puso su casco sobre el puño de Smolder, apretando con fuerza y sorprendiendo a la dragona —No me gusta tener que depender de alguien para alcanzar mis objetivos, la confianza, mi valor, mis esfuerzos me llevaron hasta aquí, y no me mate las noches estudiando para que una dragona peleonera venga a decirme que hice trampa para entrar a la clase, que no aceptes que mis capacidades intelectuales sean mucho mayor que las tuyas ya es tú problema— su sonrisa se volvió forzada y la miró directamente a los ojos —Así que señorita Smolder... ¿Va a querer llevar otro libro?— preguntó sin dejar de apretar su puño.

—Yo... Ah, no ya me voy— insistió Smolder alejando sus garras y bajando su actitud agresiva contra Rosalía, sin decir nada más se retiró de la biblioteca.

Rosalía se quedó quieta unos momentos con esa misma sonrisa forzada, pero después de suspirar miró a Strenght y se acercó a él.

—Lamento esa interrupción— se disculpó la unicornio tomando de nuevo asiento frente a él.

—No te preocupes, vaya... ¿Tienes que lidiar con eso día a día?— cuestionó su amigo que quedó insólito ante la escena.

—No, siempre veo molestias en la señorita Smolder, pero esta es la primera vez que insinúa tal cosa o intenta ser agresiva conmigo, desde que se enteró de la abertura de pruebas para la clase hace un mes a venido constante a la biblioteca, es... Ridículo– comentó la joven pues en su punto de vista lo que hacía Smolder estaba mal, sólo dejó a su amigo congundido —Ella hace años intentó entrar y la rechazaron, pero eso debió ser motivo para volver a estudiar desde entonces hasta ahora, no dejar para último momento todo —sentenció mirando por la ventana el exterior.

—Bueno, es un buen punto. Por cierto, ¿sabes del concurso de hoy en Ponyville? La condesa Coloratura abrirá un show, y el que tenga mayor cantidad de votos se llevará un premio que son dos mil bits— comenta persuasivo para darle a entender algo a Rosalía.

—¿Que quieres decir...? Oh no, no, no, y no, sabes muy bien que tengo pánico escénico por esa razón nunca participé en las obras escolares— dijo ella con nervios y pánico casi saltando de la silla.

—Pero valdría la pena, podrías conseguir ese dinero para tus estudios— habló con ganas Strenght imaginando las posibilidades —Te dejaré que lo pienses, yo debo ir a ver a mi madre, ella no sabe que regresé, te veo en la tarde— el semental se acercó a Rosalía y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después retirarse de la biblioteca.

Rosalía se ruborizo y vio por la ventana como el joven salía en dirección al parque. Ella se quedó sentada en su silla del mostrador y acarició con suavidad la cabeza de su fiel compañero.

Viruli movió su naricita y lamio la mejilla de Rosalía para animarla. La unicornio esbozo una sonrisa y su rostro casi melancólico desapareció. Agarró una hoja, un lápiz y un libro de música.

—Las excusas son para seres mediocres, debo vencer ese miedo...— se dijo así misma abriendo el libro de música.

Más allá de la biblioteca de Ponyville, dentro de la pastelería Sugar CubeCorner dos yeguas entraban y tomaban asientos. Pinkie Pie y Rarity no tardaron en ser atendidas.

—¡Tía Pinkie Pie!— exclamó un joven pegaso de crin castaña acercándose a la mesa.

—¿Tía? Oh por mis pasteles, Tía Pinkie— siguió una unicornio de crin naranja acercándose también.

—Perdona por mis malos modales, es un gusto tenerla aquí presente señorita Rarity— dijo Pound Cake al notar la presencia del elemento de la generosidad.

—Igualmente, ¿Que se les ofrece?— preguntó Pumpkin Cake sacando una libreta y un lápiz.

—Oh, sólo quiero una taza de té, pequeños— pidió Rarity gentilmente.

—Yo quiero una soda, un pastel de fresa, otro de chocolate, uno de vainilla, una malteada de mango, dos cupcakes y... Servilletas— ordenó Pinkie al momento de que su estómago empezó a grujir.

La crin de Pinkie se sacudió y de ahí salió la cabeza de una potrilla amarilla con la crin esponjosa y rosa.

—Mami, yo también quiero lo mismo— pidió con voz dulce y aguda la pequeña saltando de ahí.

—El doble por favor— pidió Pinkie sentando a su hija en otra silla al lado de ella.

—Sabía que era necesario apuntar todo, vamos hermano— ordenó Pumpkin arrastrando al pegaso a la cocina.

—Cuánto han crecido, me sorprende como pasan los años— comentó sorprendida la elegante unicornio.

—Si, me alegra que Equestria por fin este en paz, así podre dedicar mi tiempo a mi hija— mencionó Pinkie mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Li'l.

—Por cierto, como fue todo eso... De la fábrica de Cheese, creí que la había abandonado ¿Por qué hizo otra?— preguntó incrédula Rarity viendo cómo Pinkie se puso seria.

—Li'l, ve a la zona de juegos, debo hablar con tu tía— pidió la fiestera y vio como su hija de un brinco en la mesa saltó a una piscina de pelota que se colocó en la esquina de la pastelería —Nunca supe las verdaderas de intensiones de mi esposo hasta hace unos años, él si tenía un problema que resolver, no le menciones de esto a Li'l, podría cambiar la imagen que tiene hacia su padre— suplicó la poni rosa desviando la mirada hacia su hija que estaba entretenida con las pelotas de plástico.

—Confía en mí, no diré nada— prometió Rarity prestando atención a su amiga.

—Cheese tenía planeado todo, antes de que yo llegara él quería construir una segunda fábrica pero Sans se lo impidió, no lo vio conveniente para el negocio. Y cuando yo llegue lo ayude inconscientemente a Cheese a que dejara la fábrica en cascos de Sans para que él pudiera realizar su propia fábrica y...hacer competencia con la fábrica de Sans para en un futuro quitársela— confesó con detalle la poni rosada bajando sus orejas, era poco común su semblante triste y sólo dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—No puede ser, apenas me lo creo, nunca imaginé que Cheese fuera en realidad alguien así desde la primera vez que llegó a Ponyville se vio...amigable y poco competitivo— comentó Rarity tocando su mejilla de la sorpresa.

—Solo espero que reaccione, no me gustaría que mi hija se entere de la verdadera naturaleza de su padre, no quiero que se decepcione de él— siguió Pinkie Pie tomando seriedad en el asunto.

Momentos después Pound Cake apareció de la nada con las órdenes de ambas ponis, apenas Li'l Cheese olfateo el dulce aroma proveniente de los postres saltó hacia la mesa. Pinkie Pie vio a su niña comer con ganas los postres y esbozó una sonrisa pacífica para reanimar su buen humor y disfrutar del momento con sus seres queridos.

Más allá de lo que los ponis pueden ver, en el reino ruin y desalmado, el joven príncipe Licht Feuer trotaba por los pasillos del palacio sereno y con una sonrisa pacífica, llegó ante las puertas del salón del trono donde fue recibido por dos guardias que abrieron las puertas de inmediato. Como siempre, Graüel Feuer yacía ahí presente siendo acompañado por sus dos confiables capitanes pero para su sorpresa, además de su padre había un tercer poni con aquella armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo y el típico casco sobre su cabeza.

—Que curioso, justo iba a mandar por ti para presentarte a nuestro nuevo capitán,

—Un gusto en conocerlo, alteza— dijo con una voz ronca y a la vez chillona el capitán incandose ante él.

—El gusto es mío... Padre, vine a avisarte que terminé mis estudios. Y decidí prepararme para...— antes de poder continuar con su oración, el rey de momento lo detuvo al levantar su pata de león.

–No, no puedes ir al pueblo, entiende que eres un príncipe y tu lugar está en el palacio, no juntarte con esos plebeyos de sangre sucia— insultó el draconequus expresando su asco y repulsión hacia ellos.

—Pero como príncipe es mi deber estar atento a mi pueblo, así como futuro rey...En dos años cumpliré la mayoría de edad y seré quien tome el trono, debo conocer la situación de Schatten— insistió el príncipe no tan sorprendido de la negación de su padre.

—Y cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad tendrás tiempo para ello, pero por ahora concéntrate en tus estudios que es lo más importante, puede que en dos meses te enseñe sobre negociación y política— sugirió el rey atrayendo el interés de su sobrino que no respondió y sólo observó su mirada de duda —Recibí una invitación anticipada de... Una princesa, la autoridad más grande en Equestria, la princesa Twilight Sparkle organizará una festividad llamada "La Gala del Galope" y desea firmar una alianza con nosotros— informó el rey levantándose de trono y abrazando con un ala a su hijo.

—Entiendo, sería un buen comienzo para poner en práctica todo lo que aprendí— comentó seguro Licht sonriendo seguro de sí mismo y apartándose del ala protectora del rey para después retirarse.

—Rey, si... Claro, sobre mi cadáver— dijo con desprecio observando la puerta por donde salió Licth y se volvió a sentar en su trono —Nunca dejaré que este... Mocoso, se atreva a portar mi corona, no importa si muere de una vez mientras parezca un accidente— declaró el draconequus con malicia.

Aquellas a palabras sorprendieron a Alles, por debajo del yelmo sus pupilas dilatadas expresaban sorpresa y pánico. Siendo ella quien estaba por declarar en contra nuevamente una de las puertas principales se abre y un guardia entra al lado de un obrero.

—Alteza, el jefe de los obreros a venido para darle noticias confortables— anunció el soldado incandose al rey mostrando respeto para después volver a su posición normal.

—Retirese— ordenó el rey al centinela viendo como se marchaba del salón. Dado a que el proyecto era secreto sólo los diez obreros, sus capitanes y él sabían del segundo templo.

—Mi rey, hemos terminado, la Catedral ha sido reconstruida con todos sus deidades, y debajo de esa está el templo subterráneo que también nos solicitó, este es un mapa de los dos templos, ahí mismo señala la puerta oculta que lo dirigirá al subsuelo— dijo el obrero tartamudeando mientras se quitaba el casco y entregaba un plano.

—Excelente— dice el rey revisando el plano detenidamente, admirando las construcciones, y tal como dijo el jefe de los obreros detrás de una estatua yacía una puerta secreta que dirigía a siguiente nivel, volvió a enrollar el plano y lo desapareció de la vista de todos, observó al poni y le sonrió —Han hecho un magnífico trabajo, llama a tus compañeros y venid de inmediato que se les será bien recompensados— declaró el draconequus con su falsa sonrisa.

–Si, muchas gracias mi rey— dicho esto, el obrero se inco y al momento de enderezarse se retiró en busca de los demás.

—Taolo ve y sigue al jefe de los obreros, después de que le avise a sus compañeros que vengan al castillo secuestralo y llevalo a la montaña más alta del reino, para que saque el último cofre. Alles y Soled, ya sabran que hacer con esos obreros— mandó Graüel Feur arqueando una ceja y dejando la sala del trono.

Taolo solo deja escapar una risa siniestra antes de salir por el vidrial abierto como una masa de humo oscura. Alles y Soled se miraron entre sí y se quitaron los cascos llevándose reacciones diferentes. Por una parte, Soled disfrutaba del trabajo que tendría que hacer con los obreros, sin embargo Alles se mostraba preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo?— preguntó descontento el capitán al ver a su compañera alterada.

—Nada de lo que te debas de meter, idiota— insultó Alles volviendo a su mirada natural, un rostro malicioso, pero tras ponerse su casco regresó a un estado nervioso —Espero el rey no hable enserio en hacerle daño a Licht— pensó para sí misma en espera de la llegada de los obreros.

Mientras tanto. Devuelta en Equestria exactamente en los jardines del palacio de Canterlot, una joven Luster trotaba por los prados en busca de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien. No tardó mucho cuando en darse la vuelta su mejor amiga pegaso la asustó con su presencia.

—Upsi, no quería asustarte así Luster— dijo Cozy Glow descendiendo con tranquilidad hacia el césped.

—Ah, no te preocupes Suprise fue muy divertido...es un gusto verte otra vez— la unicornio rosa se levantó y abrazó a su amiga hasta tener que separarse —Este día a sido agitado, tener estos estudios constantes me a agotado mucho.

—Me lo imagino, pero Luster no te logro entender... ¿Qué es lo que te impulsa en estudiar tanto? ¿A quién intentas impresionar? O mejor dicho... ¿A quién intentas vencer?— interrogó la pegaso integrando malicia en la última pregunta.

—¿Vencer? No no, solo que siento mis estudios como mi prioridad, esta universidad es mucho mejor que la clase especial en Ponyville...— confesó desanimada la aprendiz de Twilight observando otro lado.

—¿Hablas de la clase donde esa unicornio ordinaria te venció?— comentó Cozy casi en burla hacia Luster que se sintió incomoda —No te preocupes, eres mucho mejor que ella, estas en la mejor universidad de toda Equestria y tal vez del mundo, ¿Y ella donde esta? Sigue en esa clase por...— antes de que la "inocente" pegaso siguiera su monólogo, Luster levantó el casco para tomar la palabra.

—Por sus esfuerzos, sin embargo yo estoy en la universidad por ser solo la aprendiz de la princesa Twilight y ya. Una vez se abrieron puestos para becas, y la princesa... Me confesó que Rosalía preguntó por ellas y decidió mentirle, solo quedaba un puesto y me lo dio a mi... Siento que no fue justo la verdad, pero en cierta manera...— Luster en su vida nunca había sentido esa satisfacción, sobre todo porque su origen era la pena de otro, a quien consideraba su amiga también.

—En cierta manera eso te gusta ¿no?, es normal sentir esos gustos de superar al otro en todo, pero no veas tu estado en la universidad solo por ser aprendiz de Twilight, hazlo, si no porque así lo quiso tal vez el destino, además me contaste que tu tienes algo que ella no, su... ¿Cutie Mark? Es gracioso, dieciséis años y sin una cutie mark eso da a entender que es una inútil, sin embargo tu Cutie Mark es excelente, te marca como alguien mejor que ella— decía Cozy con su tono persuasivo sumando mucha confianza y egocentrismo en Luster.

—Si tienes razón, pero dejemos de hablar de ella solo me da náuseas...Hay un chico lindo con el cual quiero estar, sin embargo no encontré manera de...confesarme— reveló la unicornio con sus mejillas rojas por el sentimiento que experimentaba.

—¿En serio? Es tan... Lindo, ¿Por qué no se lo confiezas hoy?— cuestionó la pegaso cruzandose de cascos y mostrando su falsa alegría, pero claro que Luster no lo notaba.

—Él fue a Ponyville ya que terminó su entrenamiento en la academia de guardias, y fue a visitar a su madre, pronto regresará y aún así lo extraño mucho...— antes de que Cozy pudiera contestarle, su mirada brilló por momentos y tomo de los cascos a su amiga —Se me ocurrió una idea, Suprise, mi maestra y yo iremos a Ponyville porque dos de sus amigas realizarán un concierto con la Condesa Coloratura para encontrar nuevos talentos— anunció ella muy emocionada tratando de evitar saltar.

—Entonces, ¿tú plan es...?— Cozy intentaba darle algún sentido lógico a lo que decía.

—Me le confesare en el concierto— resumió la aprendiz riéndose con ternura e ilusión por su plan.

—Te deseo buena suerte en ello, lamentablemente no podré ir al concierto tengo cosas que hacer— se excusó la tirana sabiendo que no podría mostrarse ante Twilight y sus amigas.

—Cuando te desocupes, dime, para presentarte ante la princesa Twilight que se emocionó bastante al saber que tengo una amiga, nos veremos pronto Suprise— se despidió Luster dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

Apenas se retiró Luster de los jardines, de inmediato Cozy se alteró y caminó de un lado a otro estremesiendose por lo dicho. No podía volver a ser de piedra, nunca más, solo se dirigió a la estatua de sus amigos encerrados y tocó suavemente la estatua, derramó un par de lágrimas sobre estos.

—A pesar de las diferencias...los vi, como una gran familia— murmuró la pegaso con la cabeza agachada, hasta que llegó a acumular el odio devuelta en su corazón —Si no logro volverlos a la normalidad, juro por el tártaro que la sangre de Twilight Sparkle se derramará frente a ustedes...— terminó de decir entre dientes.

Con el pasar de las horas, la luz del sol se fue apagando hasta llegar la bella noche. La luna acompañada de las estrellas adornaron el cielo oscuro, más en Ponyville gracias a los reflectores del escenario las calles estaban más que iluminadas. Detrás del escenario estaban varios ponis vestidos para la ocasión, a excepción de Rosalía que lucía su típica chompa y Diadema rosa. La unicornio miraba a su amigo Viruli que tenía una pelota en la boca y la soltó frente a ella para darle una lamida y calmar sus nervios de paso.

—Así que, ¿Para esto me avisaste que vendrías tarde?— preguntó Will Strong asustando a su hija la cual saltó del susto.

—Padre, ah, eras tú... Perdón, es que...— Rosalía intentaba explicarle pero la risa de su padre la detuvo.

—No me tienes que explicar nada, ve por todo Rosalía— dijo el corcel antes de abrazar a su hija, sabiendo que ahora todo lo que necesitaba era su apoyo.

—Gracias padre...— dice emocionada la unicornio de ojos dorados.

—Disculpe no pueden estar aquí— mencionó un poni de seguridad que sólo permitía que estuvieran los concursantes estuvieran detrás del escenario.

Will asintió con la cabeza y se llevó al kitsune hacia el público. La soledad era un arma letal contra Rosalía que al no ver a su padre se empezó a alterar y cuando menos lo esperó se escuchó una voz en el escenario.

—¡Buenas noches mis queridos ponis!— saludó la Condesa Coloratura al público —Esta noche, se presentan grandes jóvenes en la muestra de talento, un concurso especial que se pudo realizar gracias a la princesa Twilight Sparkle que está aquí presente— anunció la condesa apuntando a la soberana de Equestria sentada en un asiento especial y todos sus súbditos la aclamaron.

Luster que estaba a su lado como una invitada de honor, miró desde su posición a Strenght junto a su madre Trixie, verlo le provocaba un rubor en las mejillas sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba cada vez más.

El concurso prosiguió, mostrando a los músicos y cantantes que impresionaban al público por sus emocionantes y bellas melodías.

Sin embargo, por otro lado en el reino de Schatten en la montaña más alta, el jefe de los obreros estaba en la cima tambaleandose, hasta que una masa oscura se desprendió de su cuerpo dejándolo caer al frente. El capitán Taolo creó una pala y se la entregó bruscamente.

—Empieza a cavar inmundo humano, si no quieres que acabe con tu vida de una manera lenta y dolorosa— amenazó el capitán quitando su casco y revelando su verdadero rostro, no era uno que llegara a ser común, estaba lejos de ser una cabeza normal, pues su boca estaba llena de filosos colmillos cual tiburón.

—¡Ah! Si si— aceptó asustado el obrero comenzando a cavar en una parte específica de la montaña, donde más había munticulo de tierra y donde se notaba que se podía cavar.

Cuanta más tierra sacaba, un miedo sagaz cubrió su cuerpo, las gotas de sudor se debían a sus nervios y su temperatura bajó repentimanete, hasta que tocó fondo, a pesar de estar en una montaña se sorprendió de sentir algo sólido bajó tanta tierra, y fue entonces después de sacar el último munticulo de tierra cuando encontró un cofre marrón el cuál logró sacar intacto. Ahora su peculiar aspecto llamó mucha su atención y de forma involuntaria, la abrió tan solo un poco y un brillo verde desprendió de este.

Un grito desgarrador por parte del obrero fue motivo de satisfacción para el capitán, ver como la vida se le desprendía del cuerpo, como la juventud se desvanecía, y en su lugar un saco de huesos quedó tirado. Taolo agarró el cofre y dejando atrás el cadáver emprendió su viaje devuelta al castillo.

Regresando al concurso en Ponyville. Rosalía estaba en las escaleras sentada leyendo un libro donde tenía compuesta la canción, gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro hasta que su concentración se vio interrumpida al escuchar su nombre.

—Muchas gracias Derpy por tu representación con el xilofono, ahora con ustedes sigue, la señorita ¡Rosalía Strong!— anunció la condesa dando paso a la joven unicornio.

Luster desinteresada por su presentación, vio la oportunidad y se acercó a Strenght que al contrario de la unicornio fue cuando más mantuvo la atención en su mejor amiga en el escenario.

—Ehm, buenas noches...yo...— Rosalía se quedó callada unos minutos mirando al público, una presión caía sobre ella sintiendo todos los ojos sobre ella hasta que vio a su padre en el público.

—Tú puedes— murmuró el unicornio animando a su hija.

Rosalía volvió a sonreír y suspiró, recordando el motivo de querer estar ahí, y quería conseguirlo.

—Buenas noches, les voy a cantar una canción que invente para este momento, y se llama..."Para Brillar"— Rosalía le pasó a los músicos unas notas para la melodia que le había asignado a su canción, ellos le sonrieron y más segura de sí misma comenzó a cantar.

Siento que una parte de mi a huido

Sea lo que haya sido

Dejó en mi un gran vacío

Pido, que el tiempo repare

Este disfuncional engrane

Congelado en el frío

Y no puede ser

No me dejan ver

Aquella realidad

Que oculta la verdad

Día y noche

No reconozco acá

Quiero ir más allá

Admirar de cerca sol y luna

Para brillar

He iluminar

A viva voz cantar

El amor es el fuego que enciende mi corazón

Me impulsa volar

Y si vuelo nunca dejaré de soñar

Esto puede sonar un poco loco, aunque en ello no me enfoco

Toda una ilusión es

Esto puede sonar un poco loco, siento que las nubes toco

Un sueño sea tal vez

Puedo enfrentar

Las heridas sanar

Mi destino hallar

El mal desviaré

La paz interior encontraré

¿Qué falta en mi?

Una voz muy fuerte grita

Intenta

Iluminaré

Caminos oscuros

Venceré pronto mis miedos

Por anhelos míos

Quiero volar

Sin dejar de soñar

No hay vuelta atrás

Admirar de cerca sol y luna

Para brillar

Eh iluminar

A viva voz cantar

El amor es el fuego que enciende mi corazón

Al fin volaré

Y lejos iré

Rosalía en su última nota elevó la voz, y en eso, un eclipse se formó en la luna sorprendiendo a todos puesto que aquel fenómeno le dio más encantó a su presentación. Sin embargo la princesa quedó más sorprendida sobre todos pues su magia no estaba ligada al eclipse. Al término de su canción el público la alabó. Luster se acercó por detrás de Strenght atrayendo su atención.

—¡Strenght! Quería hablarte— mencionó la unicornio que había ignorado la canción de Rosalía.

—Luster que sorpresa verte otra vez aquí, que curioso, justo necesitaba verte también para hablarte, pero adelante tu primero ¿que necesitas?— preguntó el poni morado arqueando una ceja para dejar avanzar a su amiga.

—No no, tu primero lo mío puede esperar— dijo apenada Luster bajando las orejas.

—Pues, ven...— Strenght apartó a Luster del público hasta tener la seguridad de estar en una distancia donde nadie podría escucharlos, pero su misterio sólo emocionaba a Luster.

—¿Por qué tan misterioso?— preguntó la aprendiz sintiéndose más en confianza de lo que iba a pasar.

—Luster... Quería decirte esto en la academia pero no sé me vio la oportunidad, y por eso quería decirte que...— su pausa dramática alegró más a su amiga —...necesito tu ayuda, estoy enamorado de Rosalía y no sé cómo confesarle mis sentimientos— reveló Strenght con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ro... ¿Rosalía?— dijo sorprendida Luster cayendo de una nube a un piso de concreto frío, sintiendo como su corazón se quebró en varios pedazos por la falsa ilusión.

* * *

¡_Buenas noches! Lamento la demora, si, dos semanas para hacer un capítulo y el problema es este, estos dos meses serán los últimos para terminar la secundaria y necesitaré mucho tiempo pues debo concentrarme al máximo por mis estudios. Así que, cada dos semanas se publicará un capítulo nuevo. Por cierto, si alguien no entendió lo del eclipse es porque el rey Graüel ya liberó al último capitán que necesitaba._

_Eso era todo ¡Nos leemos pronto! _


End file.
